Dragonball:Exodus
by Son Queso
Summary: Majin Buu, the one Ultimate Evil, has been defeated, and again, the Earth is in a time of peace. However, a scant three years after the death of Buu… a new threat arises.
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE:  
  
  
  
Majin Buu, the one Ultimate Evil, has been defeated, and again, the Earth is in a time of peace. However, a scant three years after the death of Buu… a new threat arises.  
  
Chapter One:  
  
Deadly Rebirth.  
  
  
  
Our story begins deep within the reaches of the Northern Galaxy, on a planet where the concept of time is virtually moot.  
  
Once, this planet, called by it's population New Namek-sei, was a peaceful farm world. However, that has all changed. The once peaceful Namek-sejin have either been killed or driven into hiding. The Saichuru-Sama has been silenced and the land is in chaos.  
  
At the heart of this is one creature. A Namek-sejin by birth, he is called Uminium.  
  
At the Northern most point of this planet, a huge fortress looms. It is here that Uminium resides. Every species imaginable serves as either slaves or soldiers for Uminum.  
  
One species though long dead, the Saiya-jin, are not exempt form his 'collection'.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You know, trying to hide from someone isn't exactly easy with chains dragging behind your ankles. Especially if that someone you are trying to hide form happens to be named Uminium. I swear that guy can hear a pin drop three planets away. It's gotta be those ears." Vica muttered to herself.  
  
"Ah, my dear pet as graced us with her presence!" She cringed as those words echoed through the enormous hall. Uminium felt playful…. Generally not a good thing. "Well, my dear? Have you anything to report?" His words dripped with mock kindness.  
  
"Note to self: Someday, rip out his tongue." Vica muttered again before turning to face Uminium.  
  
"The dragonballs await your wish…." She replied, trying to look as modest as she could. 'His Majesty' obviously didn't like her performance as he shot one of those damn icy glares at her. Vica couldn't help but shudder as the next word left her lips. "….Sire."  
  
A hideous excuse for a smile brightened his prune of a face. "Excellent. You have done well, my dear Vicatoryiamaiutpus. Yes." He stood, and with some of his 'loyal subjects' forming a living carpet, he made his way outside. He, of course, insisted that Vica tag along.  
  
When they arrived outside, Vica had to shade her eyes. The dragonballs glowed at their feet and the suns were so bright. Vica couldn't even remember how long it had been since she last saw the twin suns of this world she called home, since she last saw her sister. She could not even remember the last time she laughed. Suddenly her reverie was shattered, like so much glass.  
  
"Yuetref foshnaja, pa Porunga..... SHAFAMATA SOMOFF!!!!" Roughly translated he said 'I command thee Porunga Shenlong … awaken from thine slumber and grant my wish'.  
  
Every so slowly, the carrion birds that endlessly circled the fortress for hopes of a feast begun to fly away as the sky grew eerily calm. Then, form nowhere; black clouds began swirling from every direction, until a vortex of ebony blotted out the twin suns.  
  
With a sudden clash of lightning, Porunga Shenlong appeared casting a great shadow and an eternal eye on all gathered at his tail.  
  
"Who calls upon me? As a boon for who ever done so, I will grant three wishes."  
  
"I called you. I wish for you to resurrect to this planet the greatest Saiya-jin Elite Hell has to offer!"  
  
"So be it." Was the eminence dragon's simple reply. In a flash of red, a Saiya-jin appeared. "Now your second wish. Make it fast, I don't have all eternity..."  
  
Who would have guessed the God of Hope had a sense of humor? Even as Vica pondered this cosmic irony, the reborn Saiya-jin lunged forward and grabbed Uminium's throat.  
  
"I'll tell you what to wish for you damned Green bean...! You'll bring Vegeta-ou back. Now..."  
  
"As you wish, Saiya-jin. Dragon, resurrect to this planet the one he calls Vegeta-ou..." Uminium smiled, not even slightly effected by the Saiya-jin's strangle hold.  
  
"Granted." Another flash of red and another Saiya-jin reborn. This one, however watched the scene in front of him strangely detached.  
  
"Now Raditzu." The over grown bald Saiya-jin demanded as he squeezed Uminium's throat.  
  
"And now dragon, resurrect the one called Raditzu." Was Uminium's eerily calm response.  
  
"One again granted." This time, the dragon's eyes glowed scarlet, but another figure did not appear. "Your wishes have been granted. Now I bid thee farewell." The dragon rose higher into the air, and both the Dragon and the dragonballs disappeared. This, obviously was not what the bald Saiya-jin wanted to hear.  
  
"Where…… is……. Raditzu?" The bald Saiya-jin quizzed as his grasp grew tighter and tighter around Uminium's aged neck.  
  
Utterly unshaken, Uminium replied, "He is on the planet he died on..."  
  
"Earth... You Bakka.... Why have you brought us here....?"  
  
Suddenly, Uminium turned serious. "You have more important things to worry about Saiya-jin! I brought you here and I can easily send you back to Hell!" He hissed as he gave the bald Saiya-jin the once over.  
  
The Saiya-jin however smirked. "Is that so?"  
  
To that, Uminium replied, "Let go of me…. Nappa." Nappa's grip loosened and his eyes widened with obvious shock.  
  
"You…. you know me?"  
  
"Idiot monkey. I know you served under Freezer and that you died on planet Earth. Need I go on?" Nappa slowly shook his head as his pea-sized brain took in Uminium's words. "You do however show some promise in the battlefield. I think I'll make you the general of my army. Yes."  
  
"Army...? What army...?" Was Nappa's witty reply.  
  
For a moment, Uminium stood there, savoring Nappa's stupidity. "That is why I wished you back... to rebuild the Saiya-jin armada..." Uminium paused for a moment. "And all you have to do is to contact your friend on Earth...."  
  
Nappa's already ugly face contorted into a sneer. "Earth. I have no friends on Earth, only enemies... Kakarotto and Vegeta.... And I'm gonna make them pay for what they did...!"  
  
"What about Raditzu...?"  
  
Nappa blinked. "Damn. I forgot about him. Who cares? He doesn't matter anyway."  
  
Uminium's pleasantly amused expression turned grim. "Oh, I'm afraid he does matter. With him we can use the Earth dragonballs to resurrect the entire Saiya-jin race."  
  
"You idiot. You have a set of dragonballs on this rock, don't you? Just use them." Nappa snapped basking in his 'superiority.'  
  
"Yes, there are dragonballs on this world. However, their power is dwarfed by those on earth. Although these dragonballs can bring back numerous people, they cannot resurrect an entire race long dead… The earth's can." Uminium replied.  
  
"How do you know all this...?" Nappa inquired.  
  
"I am the one who made it possibly. Ever since Freezer was defeated by the Super Saiya-jin I have know that if I had the power of the Saiya-jin with me, I could create legions upon legions of Super Saiya-jins to rule this universe..." Uminium turned and began his trek back to the fortress. Vica, of course, was close behind.  
  
"How do you plan to get to earth...? And what if Kakarotto is more powerful than you, what will you do then...?"  
  
"What is a kakarotto?"  
  
"He's the one who defeated me and probably Freezer too…" Nappa replied to Uminium's back.  
  
"Oh? Well, if you decide to be my general, I will tell you of my plans… if not…. Well to say you will die would be a gross understatement. Come, my Dear Vica."  
  
One Namek-sejin year has past. We find earth in the depths of peace.  
  
Of all the things Chichi put up with, his appetite is the one thing that still amazed her. "Let's see.... 20 one ton crates of rice.... 37 one ton crates of fish.... 40  
  
tons of dim sum... 35 tons of egg rolls... and the week isn't even over... Gokou-san doesn't seem to be that hungry this week... I wonder if he is feeling alright?"  
  
"HEY CHICHI! I'M HUNGRY... IS BREAKFAST READY YET.....?" The shout from outside was unmistakable.  
  
"I'M HUNGRY TOO!" Said the second shout, that of Goten.  
  
"THIS MIGHT TAKE AWHILE YOU TWO... WHY DON'T YOU  
  
GO SEE WHAT KURIRIN OR BULMA OR SOME ONE IS DOING...?" Chichi replied as she poked her head out the window.  
  
"OKAY. BAI-BAI CHICHI...!" Gokou shouted as both he and Goten disappeared. Chichi sighed with relief.  
  
"FINALLY! SOME... why am I yelling...? Some peace and quite." Suddenly, Gokou appeared in front of her. Like any normal person, Chichi screamed and fell over.  
  
"Silly me... I forgot my boots! Bai-bai!" Gokou said cheerily as he again disappeared.  
  
"Why can't he ever use the door like a normal person...?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Kakarotto."  
  
"VEGETA!!!! I made brownies!!!" Screamed Bulma from another room.  
  
"Obnoxious woman. My obnoxious woman. Hmmmmphf... I'm getting too soft." Vegeta smiled to himself. "Kakarotto. I used to hate you. Used to. When did it change? Nappa. Myself. Freezer. Cell. Myself, again. Majin Buu. When did I realize that we are not enemies?"  
  
"Vegeta-kun?"  
  
"When did this woman find her way into my heart? When did I begin to care for this planet?"  
  
"Vegeta-kun!!"  
  
"And how did you know? How is it you know me better than myself?"  
  
"VEGE-TA!!!"  
  
"WHAT!? WHAT IS SO DAMNED IMPORTANT THAT YOU INSIST ON INTERUPTING MY TRAINING, WOMAN!?!?!?" Vegeta snapped back. She just smiled, that evil, almost Saiya-jin smile. "My obnoxious woman." He thought. "Well?"  
  
"Well, if you want to know that badly, come out of the Gravity Room. I'm not telling you over the video link, bakka." The monitor clicked off. Vegeta snarled, and exited the room to find her waiting at the door.  
  
"Now what? Make it fast, woman." She smiled warmly and led him into the main room. She sat down and motioned Vegeta to do the same. He did not. Instead, he eyed the platter of food displayed in front of him. He picked one, a brownie, and shoved it into his mouth. "What do you want?"  
  
"Vegeta-kun…."  
  
"I hate it when she does that." He thought.  
  
"... I want to have another baby… " Vegeta continued to chew, not comprehending what the woman had just said. Suddenly it hit him hard.  
  
"WHAT?????" He screamed as the mouthful of brownie flew from his mouth. At that moment, Gokou made his entrance… and proved himself a moron once again.  
  
"That's great... I hope it will be as healthy as the last one!"  
  
"Kakarotto...! Bakka," Vegeta screamed at him as Gokou chuckled. "Idiot."  
  
"HEY TRUNKS-KUH!!! YOUR MOM WANTS TO HAVE A BABY!!!!" Screamed Goten as he ran off to find Trunks.  
  
"WHAT?????"  
  
"Hmmmphf. Like father like son."  
  
"Go ahead and sit down, Son-kuh. Have a brownie..."  
  
Gokou sat down, picked up a brownie, and took a bite. He promptly spat it out. "Yeeechth!!!! What are those things!!!! They taste like wood," Vegeta could not contain his laughter as Gokou begun to scrape his tongue with his fingers.  
  
"You moron Kakarotto."  
  
"Vegeta, you shouldn't be rude to your guests….." Gokou paused and cocked his head to one side, as if listening. "That's strange.... Some one is calling Shenlong. Do you feel it too, Vegeta?"  
  
Vegeta felt his brow knitting as he begun to focus. "Yes... and the ki seems familiar...."  
  
"But no one we know has any reason to call Shenlong..." Bulma put in. They both ignored her.  
  
Kakarotto stood. "Lets go see who it is...." Vegeta placed his hand on Gokou's shoulder as he raised two fingers to his forehead. "Shenlong, Shenlong, Shenlong...."  
  
  
  
  
  
How very appropriate. The very spot on which Raditzu and Kakarotto died is to be the spot which on which the entire Saiya-jin race is to be reborn. And above Raditzu, the instrument of their rebirth. Its name was Shenlong.  
  
"You who have summoned my power... I will grant you any 3 wishes you desire."  
  
"Ready, Nappa...." He said as he pressed the button on his scouter. From nowhere, Nappa's voice boomed.  
  
"Hear me, Dragon. I wish for all the Saiya-jin killed by Freezer to be resurrected onto New Namek-sei."  
  
"Granted."  
  
"Now, Lizard, bring us to earth." Nappa hissed.  
  
"Granted." Shenlong's eyes glowed once. "Fare thee well." In a flash of golden light, the dragon and dragonball were dispersed.  
  
Then, in a flash, Gokou and Vegeta appeared, as did an entire army of Saiya- jins.  
  
"Surprise. Brother." Raditzu smirked as the entire legion begins to converge on the two traitors.  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
"Urn... Uhh... Kaiou-Sama... Kaiou-Sama... AH!" Gokou and Vegeta disappeared just as the Saiya-jins were about attack them. The Saiya-jins almost run into each other but stop when their 'practice dummies' disappeared.  
  
"Cowards." Raditzu turned at the sound of the voice. Nappa loomed over him. "Gather the troops. We have some hunting to do."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh no. Not good. Not good at all. I never saw this coming. Not at all."  
  
"ACK! KAIOU-SAMA!!!"  
  
"Kakarotto…..!"  
  
"A lot of Saiya-jin just appeared and….!"  
  
"…..why did you take us here, and what the hell is with all those Saiya-…?"  
  
"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!!!" The two Saiya-jin warriors turned to face Kaiou.  
  
"Why the hell should we, insect?" Vegeta hissed.  
  
"If he keeps this up, that vein in his forehead is going to burst. (Heheheheh! I'm the best!)" Kaiou chuckled to himself.  
  
"Gokou... you must evacuate the earth immediately!!! Gokou and Vegeta's expressions changed to those of shock.  
  
"What's going on you damn blue insect!? Tell me or I will crush you, you dirty son of a-" Vegeta begun as he grabbed Kaiou's collar.  
  
"Vegeta, this is serious, I cannot allow you or Gokou to combat the Saiya- jins on earth. Their power is simply overwhelming for the most part, and there is one that has a power even greater than Son Gokou, he's even stronger than Vegetto!!" Vegeta dropped Kaiou and his hand begun to shake. He and Gokou exchanged glances looked at back at the blue god in horror.  
  
"WHAT???" Vegeta screamed and grabbed Kaiou by his antenna.  
  
"One of them, perhaps the one in charge, has the power of 10 Super Saiya- jins!" Vegeta dropped Kaiou, horrified.  
  
"Vegeta…." Vegeta continued to stare at nothing for a moment before looking over to Gokou. "Lets go, Vegeta!" Gokou whispered as he placed his fingers on his forehead. "Kuririn... Kuririn... Kuririn.." With that, Gokou and Vegeta disappear.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Where is she? What in the world is going on? I know Juuhachigou can take care of herself… but still, something's… I don't know… wrong."  
  
"Hey! Kuririn! C'mere! The Work Out Girl is on!! Woo-Hoo!!!" Kame-Sennin shouted as he poked his head out the window.  
  
"Not now, Kame-Sennin... I'm worried about Juuhachigou, where is she? I... don't know what to do... and a short while ago, someone called Shenlong!  
  
"I dunno. Maybe she got a deal to pose for H-boy?" Kuririn's old master replied with a smile.  
  
"Wha... Wha... Kame-Sennin!!! No way!!! You don't think she'd really.. Do you............" Kuririn paused, realizing what he'd just set himself up for.  
  
"Well, I dunno... I think I'd buy that for a zeni!"  
  
"KAME-SENNIN!!!! YOU DIRTY OLD PERVERT!!!!"  
  
"Yes.. Well..." With that, Gokou and Vegeta appear right in front of Kuririn. "ACK!!!"  
  
"What's wrong, Kuririn... you seem worried...?"  
  
"Oh nothing…. You two just appear out of thin air in front of me…. And then there's this massive ki..." Before Kuririn can go on, Vegeta cut him off.  
  
'That would be the Saiya-jins, you moron."  
  
"WHAT!!?!?!?!?!" Was Kuririn's reply. Suddenly, Gokou grew serious.  
  
"That's the ki you felt. The Saiya-jin have been brought back… All of them… and they're really strong."  
  
"What do we do know, Gokou?" Kuririn asked as worry begun to knit his brow.  
  
"We don't have a choice. If we don't do something there won' t be an Earth left for all the people who live here... Hang on, Kuririn, Vegeta....." Replied Gokou as he raised his two fingers to his brow.  
  
"I can't leave now, Gokou, I have to wait for Juuhachigou..."  
  
"Huh?" Gokou asked as he lowered his two fingers.  
  
"She felt the ki too… she told me to stay here when she went to see what it was…" Kuririn trails off, not wanting to state his next thought  
  
"She probably ran into the Saiya-jin…." Gokou grimly replied.  
  
"What do we do…?" Kuririn asked, beginning to feel a hopelessness he had not felt since the Cell Games.  
  
"First, I'm going to find Piccolo, and then, I'm going to evacuate everyone I can to the Tengoku... that is the best I can do," replied Gokou as he raised two fingers to his forehead, and Vegeta placed one hand on Gokou's shoulder. "... Piccolo... Piccolo... Piccolo...!"  
  
"Good luck... Gokou...."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't believe this…. Saiya-jin…." Suddenly pulled back to reality, Piccolo spun around.  
  
"Piccolo!" Shouted Son Gokou as he appeared before the once Demon King.  
  
"Son Gokou."  
  
"It's the Saiya-jin…!" With a wave of his hand, Piccolo cut Gokou off.  
  
"I already know. The only question is… How?"  
  
"Bakka! Don't ask stupid questions, Piccolo... some moron used the Dragon balls to resurrect them here..." Vegeta snarled. Piccolo growled under his breath.  
  
"Stop it!" Gokou shouted. "We need to get as many people to the Tengoku as we can!"  
  
"Son. I'll see you there."  
  
"Goten.... Goten... Goten..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I've got to do something.... I've gotta find her...." Kuririn thought as he continued to pace the small island.  
  
Suddenly he stopped, as a sensation washed over him. Kuririn looked up to the sky to see a small, but definite sparkle.  
  
"Kuririn!!!" The descending figure shouted.  
  
"Tenshinhan!" Kuririn smiled as he waved to Ten. Suddenly, the smile vanished from his face. "JUUHACHIGOU!?!?!?" Kuririn barely recognized the broken and bruised mass of flesh the Three Eyed Man carried in his arms. If it hadn't been for the shoulder length cornsilk blonde hair hanging from her head, Kuririn would have never recognized his own wife. Ten gently landed on the island and laid the motionless form down on the ground. "What happened to her, Ten. Tell me."  
  
"I don't know. I found here like this," Ten suddenly turned even more grave. "Kuririn…. Her pulse is very weak."  
  
"Juuhachigou," Kuririn very nearly sobbed as he buried his face is his wife's ruffled hair.  
  
"Kur…." Juuhachigou suddenly gasped. "Kuririn," Ever so slowly, her bruised hand crept up and knotted in Kuririn's shirt. "Don…. Don't do anything… Stupid…. Don't… don't confront them," Juuhachigou gasped.  
  
"Those damned Saiya-jin did this, didn't they…?"  
  
"Saiya-jin," Ten cried out in horror.  
  
"Y… yes, Saiya-jin…. You … c…can't beat them, Kuririn…. Promise me you will not try anything stupid…" Juuhachigou wheezed.  
  
"I can't…."  
  
"PROMISE ME KURIRIN!" She growled.  
  
"I… promise…." Kuririn agreed.  
  
"Thank you…Take care of Marron for me…. *" Juuhachigou smiled as her eyes glazed over and she took her last breath.  
  
"Sayonara… Juuhachi…" Kuririn whispered as he gently closed Juuhachigou's eyelids.  
  
"Saiya-jin…. Impossible," Ten breathed out slowly. "Kuririn… I'm sorry."  
  
"No, Ten… It's not your fault. Somehow… somehow, those damned Saiya-jin where brought back. Gokou and Vegeta said so themselves," Kuririn sighed as he looked beyond Ten in to sky, straight into the heart of the noonday sun.  
  
  
  
  
  
"YAHOO!!!! Can't catch me Trunks-kuh!!!!"  
  
"Goten!! Come back here!!! I'm gonna get you!" Shouted Trunks as he ran after his friend. The two ten year olds ran circles around the Capsule Corp. Building. Suddenly though, Goten ran straight into his father and Vegeta.  
  
"Dad," questioned Goten has his butt hit the ground. "Dad... we we're having fun."  
  
"Goten, I need you to take your mother and as many people as you can to the Tengoku as fast as you can." Gokou sternly replied.  
  
"Why?" Goten asked.  
  
"A very strong Saiya-jin has been brought back to life on Earth..."  
  
"How strong?" Inquired Trunks.  
  
"Strong," Gokou replied as eyes narrowed to dark slits. Both kids swallowed hard.  
  
"Trunks," Vegeta said quietly, turning a dull ebony eye on his son. "Take care of your mother. Don't let anything happen to her."  
  
"Papa…. Hai." Trunks nodded as both Gokou and Vegeta disappear.  
  
"What do we do now, Trunks-kuh?" Goten asked he stood and dusted his close off.  
  
"We get our mothers to safety," Trunks shouted over his shoulder as he began to run towards the house. "I'll see you and Kami-Sama's place!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"These scouter's have been specially..." Nappa paused for a moment and cast a thoughtful eye on the device held in his hand. "'Modified', so that you may read higher power levels without the chance of explosion. Also, they have been specially designed to wire themselves into the optic center in your brain, so to do away with the viewfinder." He smiled cruelly, and walked away as the rest of the Saiya-jin were given their scouters.  
  
"Wired into the brain, huh?" Raditzu asked as he examined the new scouter model in his hand.  
  
"I would put that on, if I were you." Replied Nappa as the two continued to walk along.  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
Nappa closed his eyes and smirked. "The guy who brought us back found a problem with his plan: controlling this army. So, his modified the scouter design so that it would also became a remote control device...  
  
"Remote control?" Raditzu inquired.  
  
"If any one of these goons decided he was out, the remote would activate, and the goon will forget he even thought about changing sides.."  
  
"Damn it Nappa! These are our own people were talking about!!" Raditzu snarled. Nappa, however quickly silenced him by grabbing Raditzu by his throat.  
  
"Has Hell made you that soft? Or did Kakarotto rub off on you all those years ago?" Nappa snarled in reply. "Well?"  
  
"I am not soft!" Raditzu gasped as he clawed at Nappa's hand. Finally, Nappa drops him. "Do you think Vegeta-ou would condone this?'  
  
"He's a powerless fool. He couldn't stop me or Uminium if he tried."  
  
"So that leaves only me…" Raditzu thought as his eyes narrowed. "So, what stops one of us from taking out this entire army?"  
  
"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm gonna get my revenge on Vegeta and Kakarotto before I think of killing any one of you, so count yourself lucky, punk." Nappa barked as a reply.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
Nappa lowered his head and smiled oh so evilly. "To repay a favor to and old friend."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Wow. This place is crowded..." Gokou observed as countless people milled around the Tengoku.  
  
"Hmmmphf." Vegeta snorted. "Kakarotto. How long are we going to cower here?"  
  
"Shut up. This isn't the time for petty squabbles." Piccolo snarled, turning an icy ebony eye on Vegeta, to which he just smirked.  
  
"Is everyone here, Piccolo?" Gokou asked, growing more serious.  
  
"Everyone except Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Videl. They're still in school or bringing more people here." Piccolo coolly replied.  
  
"Pervert! Get your hands offa me," was the shout that rang in the air making all swivel in one direction.  
  
"My obnoxious woman." Vegeta thought as he slowly shook his head.  
  
Finally, Bulma managed to push her way over to Gokou and the others. "Would someone mind telling me what the hell is going on...? Trunks brought me up here, said something about the Saiya-jin and then went back for more people..."  
  
"The Saiya-jin have been brought back to life. On Earth," was Vegeta's dispassionate reply, to which Bulma blinked.  
  
"Saiya-jin... How? The dragonballs can't bring anyone dead over a year back to life…."  
  
"Perhaps I can be of assistance there," replied Dende quietly.  
  
"You sensed it too, then," Piccolo asked.  
  
"Yes," answered Dende. "Shortly after the defeat of Hildergarn, something increased the power of the dragonballs. I can't even begin to guess who would want to do something like that….  
  
"But, it would have to be done with another set of dragonballs," finished Piccolo.  
  
"Ummm… what does that have to do with the Saiya-jin, Dende-Sama," Gokou pondered aloud.  
  
"To build the strongest army ever known." Vegeta replied for Dende.  
  
"Yes….." Dende answered gravely. "Think about it. Any Saiya-jin who is brought back from the brink of death experiences a power-up. Moreover, when the said Saiya-jin becomes powerful enough…" Dende trailed off.  
  
"An Army of Super Saiya-jin. They would make the perfect army... if they could be controlled." Piccolo again finished.  
  
"Bakka. Who besides us knows the Legend of the Super Saiya-jin  
  
"A Namek-sejin who was resurrected after Freezer killed him...." Dende replied as his eyes grew dark.  
  
The expression of shock dropped from Gokou's face and was replaced by one of determination. "Dende, how many wishes where used?"  
  
"Two, and since he brought a large amount of people back for the dead, Shenlong will sleep for a year."  
  
"Then they can't use the dragonballs and neither can we. We have to get as many people to safety as possible," Gokou instructed, his normally slow brain kicking into high gear as he began to prepare himself for battle. "Piccolo, you try to find Tenshinhan, Gohan, Yamucha and Kuririn. Vegeta, and I…."  
  
"We find the Saiya-jin and we stop them," Vegeta interjected.  
  
"Son. Don't forget the people of Earth," stated Piccolo  
  
"Aw, c'mon Piccolo. Do you think I'd forget about anyone," asked Gokou as he smiled. Piccolo grinned and shook his head. "Alright then! Let's go!" 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:  
  
Friends and Enemies.  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry, Juuhachi," whispered Kuririn as stared through his refection in the bathroom mirror. "I will avenge you." Slowly, Kuririn begins to shave his head.  
  
"Kuririn…. You promised Juuhac…" Ten began.  
  
"I know what I did, Ten," Kuririn replied as his eyes filled with tears. "Juuhachigou."  
  
"Kur…." Juuhachigou suddenly gasped. "Kuririn," Ever so slowly, her bruised hand crept up and knotted in Kuririn's shirt. "Don… Don't do anything… Stupid… Do Not… do not confront them," Juuhachigou gasped.  
  
"Those damned Saiya-jin did this, didn't they…?"  
  
"Saiya-jin," Ten cried out in horror.  
  
"Y… yes, Saiya-jin… You … c…can't beat them, Kuririn… Promise me you won't try anything stupid…" Juuhachigou wheezed.  
  
"I can't…."  
  
"PROMISE ME KURIRIN!" She growled.  
  
"I… promise…" Kuririn agreed.  
  
"Thank you…Take care of Marron for me…*" Juuhachigou smiled as her eyes glazed over and she took her last breath.  
  
"I intend to keep that promise. Take Marron and go to the Tengoku. I'll met you there," Kuririn said. "Don't worry about me. I made a promise not to do anything stupid, and I won't."  
  
"Kuririn," Ten started.  
  
"Just go, Ten. I be there as soon as I'm done burying her."  
  
  
  
"Gohan-kuh, is there something bothering you?" Videl asked as Gohan once again stared off into space.  
  
"Hmm? Oh, Videl. Nothing really…. Just…. Something doesn't feel right," Gohan replied as he tried to focus on Videl and their conversation.  
  
"What do you mean? I do feel a thing besides the grass under me," Videl stated. "Besides, what could possibly be wrong in a city park?"  
  
"Not here… I feel a really strong ki and it feels like I should recognize it," Gohan returned as his eyes narrowed.  
  
Videl's face drained of color, "you don't think its Buu, do you?" To which Gohan shook his head.  
  
"No, it's not Buu."  
  
"You're right, its not." Both Videl and Gohan spin to find Piccolo leaning against a tree.  
  
"Piccolo-san! You feel it too," asked Gohan hesitantly.  
  
"It's the Saiya-jin. Some fool resurrected all of them." Replied Piccolo.  
  
"Saiya-jin," Videl asked.  
  
"That shouldn't be much of a problem Piccol…." Gohan stated.  
  
"That's not what Kaiou-Sama and your father think." Piccolo straightened and walked over to his student. Gohan stood. "They're powerful this time, more powerful than Son and Vegeta." Piccolo paused as Gohan took in the details. "We need to get as many people to the Tengoku as possible. I'm going to find Tenshinhan and Kuririn."  
  
"We'll meet you there," replied Gohan. "Piccolo-san! Good luck!" Gohan and Videl propelled themselves into the air, instantly changing into The Great Saiyaman 1 and 2. "Hey, Videl? Wasn't your Father at a bank opening today?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"And now, introducing the Savior of the Earth! Tenkaichi Budokai Champion, MR. SATAN!!!" In front of the Bank President, a plump of smoke burst from the ground.  
  
"Yo! It is time for the first grand opening of the Super World International Bank of the Super International World's Greatest Hero… MR. SATAN!" Mr. Satan said this, but no one saw him. As the smoke clears, no one is there. The crowd looked around, when all of the sudden, Mr. Satan comes flying out of nowhere, does a double flip in the air, and lands, doing the splits. He then grabs his private area, and falls over in pain. The crowd gasped, as Mr. Satan looks up.  
  
"Are you alright, Satan-san…?" Asked the Bank President.  
  
"It was a joke!" said the World's Greatest Hero, Standing to his full height and masking his pain.  
  
"Satan! Satan! Satan!" A sweat drop appeared on the back of the head of the champion as the crowd began to chant.  
  
"I've got to stop trying that, or I'll become a comedian." Thought Satan. Suddenly, he laughed out loud. "Yes! Earth's Greatest Hero, Mister Satan is here to dedicate this Bank to all the people of Satan City!" The Bank President then handed Satan a huge pair of Scissors.  
  
"HEY! SATAN-SAN!" Shouted a familiar voice from the sky. All turned to see who it was.  
  
"OH! It's the Great Saiyaman," shouted someone in the crowd. All began to chant the Saiyaman's name repeatedly.  
  
"But... I'm the World's Greatest Hero! That glory hog!"  
  
"Satan-san…" The Great Saiyaman paused. "We…. Ah need your help…" Said the Saiyaman as he motioned for Satan to lean forward. He then whispered something in Satan's ear.  
  
"Golden... haired... warriors...?" Satan's face turned blue as he said this.  
  
"There's one that's worse than you know who," was Saiyaman 2's reply. Satan took in his daughter's words, and swallowed hard. "Satan-san…" Satan nodded in reply.  
  
"Citizens… an new danger threaten us all…." Satan stated as the crowd grew deadly quite. "But fear not! I, Mister Satan, is here! Follow me, and no harm shall come to any of you, that, I promise!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't like this…. The ki I feel is all wrong…" Stated Gokou grimly as he took in his surroundings. The exact same desert he and Vegeta battled in for the very first time.  
  
"They've probably already stared the slaughtering," replied Vegeta.  
  
"Not that…. I can feel a very strong ki… it feels so familiar, but at the same time different," Gokou said.  
  
"It probably the one Kaiou told us about," Vegeta stated to which Gokou nodded in reply. "Kakarotto, They're getting closer." Silently a figure lands behind Gokou and Vegeta.  
  
"Long time no see, Vegeta-kun," A familiar voice stated cockily.  
  
"Vegeta-kun??? "Vegeta snarled. "You insolent…!" Vegeta turned around and found himself looking straight into Nappa's chest armor. Gokou turned around also. His eyes bulge as he sees Nappa. "Heh. I see even the trash was resurrected."  
  
"Trash, eh? I suppose we'll just have to determine who the real trash is eh?" Nappa asked with a grin. He snapped his fingers and an army of Saiya- jin encircle Gokou and Vegeta.  
  
"Bakka. Would you dare attack The Prince of all the Saiya-jin? Think carefully. Your lives depend on it," Vegeta smirked.  
  
"They won't listen to you. This is my army now. You hold no power over them," Nappa snarled as the circle tightened around Gokou and Vegeta. "Men. Attack. Hurt them. But leave Vegeta for me," Nappa ordered. The Saiya-jin Army attacked Gokou, Vegeta and the others at once. Just as the slaughter was about to begin, golden energy began pouring for underneath the Saiya- jin attack force.  
  
"Ha~a!!!!  
  
"DIE!!!!!!" The entire Attack for was thrown away from Gokou and Vegeta as they transformed into Super Saiya-jin. "Hmmmphf. You call this an army? I've seen 2 year olds with more spunk."  
  
"Worthless morons." Nappa stated as he raised a single finger into the air, and the Saiya-jin army that was running away exploded. "What a loss, oh well. I have more than enough power to take care of you two."  
  
"That… that can't be….!" Gokou yelped.  
  
"Oh, I'm afraid that it can be, Kakarotto," Nappa growled as a huge shimmering aura engulfed him. Gokou grabbed Vegeta by his shoulder, and both disappeared. "That's right! Run! Run while you can! This whole planet… no this whole universe is my plaything," Nappa shirked with pleasure.  
  
  
  
  
  
A deserted Arcade. Deserted, that is, by everyone except Goten and Trunks.  
  
"Hey, Goten! Why would anyone want to leave behind these great games?" Trunks shouted as he played a Mortal Kombat type game.  
  
"I dunno... guess they were in a hurry," Goten replied while playing a racing game.  
  
"Of course they were!" Trunks responded. "They had to be evacuated, remember?"  
  
"Oh... yeah." Was Goten's sheepish reply.  
  
"Bakka," said Trunks as a shadowed figure rose up behind the two boys. Goten is the first to turn around.  
  
"Wow you're tall!" Goten screeched. "Why are you dressed so funny.... Why haven't you left Earth?"  
  
"Annoying brat," Said the Saiya-jin as he backhanded Goten.  
  
"Goten!" Screamed trunks as his friend made a huge hole in the wall. Trunks turned to face his attacker. Golden energy washed over the boy and he pushed himself into Super Saiya-jin.  
  
"What is THAT!?!?!" The Saiya-jin screamed, horrified, as Trunks rushed toward him. A second golden light caught the Saiya-jin's attention. Super Saiya-jin Goten burst through the wall to join his friend.  
  
"Heheheh! Lets show this guy what we can do Goten!" Smirked Trunks as Goten nodded. "FUSION-DA!" The two boys began to dance.  
  
"FU....... SION! HA!!!!!!!" The two boys said in unison.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU," shouted the Saiya-jin.  
  
"HEY! HEY! I am Gotenks! The great and powerful Super Saiya-jin!!! And you  
  
are not.. Nay nay!!!" Stated Gotenks' twin voices as he pushed his nose up with his little finger and stuck out his tongue.  
  
"A.... a," the Saiya-jin stammered as he tried to swallow the lump in his throat. "S... Super Saiya-jin...?"  
  
"Do you wish too fight Gotenks," asked the fused brat as he slid into a fighting stance.  
  
"NO NO!!!!!STAY AWAY FROM ME!!!"  
  
"Heh. Too bad... I fight any way," Gotenks replied, as the Saiya-jin backed himself into a wall.  
  
"Go away... I do not want to fight you!!! I was just playing."  
  
"Play," Gotenks asked. "Okay... Gotenks will play!!!" Gotenks said as he turned around, and began to tap his nose with one finger. "What will Gotenks play with...? Ohh! A ball... wait-a-minute... balls are for girls! Here silly man, you can play with this!" Gotenks tossed the ball over his shoulder to the Saiya-jin, who elbows Gotenks in the back of the head.  
  
"Die."  
  
"HEY! HEY! THAT'S MORE LIKE IT!!! We will play pro wrestling!! I will be Mr. Satan!!! And you get to be... well, the person Mr. Satan beat up!" Gotenks said enthusiastically as the Saiya-jin rubbed his bruised elbow. The Saiya-jin began to back away as held up his hand. "Peace! Haideedeedeededeedee! I am the world greatest hero.... Mr. Goooooooo- tenks!"  
  
"This thing's a total moron," Thought the Saiya-jin. "I still have a chance then…" The Saiya-jin smiled. "Here, let me lay down so you can beat me," the Saiya-jin said as he began to lie down.  
  
"No! Gotenks will really beat you!" Gotenks shouted as he smashed in the Saiya-jin's head with his elbow."  
  
Grabbing his bruised cranium. "OW! Damn it! That really hurt! Where the hell are you?"  
  
"Hey! HEY!" The Saiya-jin looks to see where the voice came from. Gotenks is standing on top of an arcade game.  
  
"Shit."  
  
"Super Kamikaze... ur.... umm.... ELBOW DROP!!!!" Gotenks shouted as he leapt from the arcade game and drove his elbow straight into the Saiya-jin body armor and nearly destroying it. The Saiya-jin grunted as he hit the ground. "Yo! Another win for Mister Goooootenks! 1.... 2...." "Gotenks laughed. Suddenly his eyes bulged and he fell over. "Y.... You p.... Punched Gotenks in z... za' WANG!!!!" The Saiya-jin stood and looked at his ruptured armor.  
  
"Tough little bastard, aren't ya?" Suddenly, Gotenks stood up.  
  
"You hit Gotenks in za' WANG!!! You made Gotenks MAD!!" Gotenks roared as golden energy began to wash over him and lightning began to crackle around him. "NOW YOU FIGHT GOTENKS AS SUPER SAIYA-JIN THREE!!!!! "Gotenks shouted as he lowered his head and growled. The entire store glows with golden light Gotenks looked up an screamed, completing his Super Saiya-jin 3 transformation. "Are you afraid yet, Monkey man? How many seconds before you run?"  
  
"S.... shit," the Saiya-jin stammered as Gotenks brought both arms up in front of him.  
  
"RENZOKU SHINE MIS..." Suddenly Gotenks stopped. "Oh shit! I used my power............!"  
  
"…..Too…." Trunks continued.  
  
"…..Fast!" Goten finished. Nervously, Goten looks over to Trunks. "Trunks- kuh…."  
  
"Ummm...." Trunks said as he swallowed the lump in his throat.  
  
"So it did have a weakness. Now it's time for the real fun to begin....!" The Saiya-jin snarled gleefully.  
  
"We can do the fusion again...." Goten began, but before can finish, The Saiya-jin picked both boys up by their hair.  
  
"What pathetic attempt to piss me off...." The Saiya-jin snarled. "On the other hand.... You just made me angry enough to make your deaths long and painful... won't that be fun?" Suddenly both boys sent their elbows crashing into the Saiya-jin's nose, making him drop both boys.  
  
"C'mon Goten! We don't need to Fuse to beat this guy," Trunks exclaimed with a smirk. "Let's get 'em, Goten!" Goten nodded. Both kids rocketed forward to smash into the Saiya-jin. Who promptly runs away.  
  
"That was no fun, Trunks-kuh. He ran away." Goten stated as both he and Trunks changed back to normal.  
  
"He was pretty weak, wasn't he Goten?" Trunks asked as he tightened his belt.  
  
"Yup," Goten agreed. "What we gonna do now?"  
  
"I dunno."  
  
  
  
  
  
The afterlife used to be so peaceful. That was, until Gokou came along. Kaiou-Sama pondered this as Gokou and Vegeta appear before him.  
  
"What the Hell do you think you are doing?!?!?" Vegeta yelled as he grabbed Gokou by his collar. "Do you realize that we could have ended this right then and there!!!"  
  
"No... Nappa's the one..." Gokou flatly stated and his hair changed back to black." "He's stronger than Vegetto... we didn't stand a chance against him... and he knew it... we weren't ready." Vegeta's hair also turned black as his stared straight at Gokou. "There's nothing we could of done except die, Vegeta."  
  
"Im… impossible…! Nappa can't be that powerful…." Vegeta stammered.  
  
"He is though. I felt it and so did you," replied Gokou grimly.  
  
"I all ready told you... you can't win..." was the only thing Kaiou said. Suddenly, Gokou stands.  
  
"Kakarotto…?"  
  
"C'mon. We have to get Goten and Trunks. I have a feeling something bad is about to happen." Gokou stated just before he and Vegeta disappeared.  
  
  
  
  
  
Tengoku: Literally the Kingdom of Heaven. Once a place that few people had ever seen, now, it was overrun with people of all shapes and sizes. Bulma, Yajirobe, Dr. Briefs, Chichi, Dende, Mr. Popo, Piccolo, Muten Roshi, Kuririn, Tenshinhan and Chaozu, Ox King, Johnny Bravo (don't ask, you'll see), Puar, Pilaf, and Bulma's Mother just to name a few.  
  
"I never knew this place could hold this many people," Bulma mused aloud. "How did they all get here anyway?"  
  
"That would be the doing of Satan-san," Dende replied quietly. As if on que a huge airbus marked with Mister Satan's personal logo carrying more people arrived. "He may not be that powerful, but his heart is in the right place. The Tengoku has become the final refuge for the inhabitants of Earth. It can hold many more people. We may have to evacuate…."  
  
"Leave the Earth? Where would we go?" Kuririn asked.  
  
"Well, I suppose if we had a spacecraft…" Bulma began.  
  
"Can I have a pool-view room?" Muten Roshi asked, literally popping up from nowhere. Bulma promptly thumps Roshi on the head.  
  
"There will be no pool, ya dirty ol' pervert!! There will be no pool, because there is no spaceship!" Bulma shouted.  
  
"Umm.. How about Spaceships R' Us?" Yajirobei piped in. Everyone just stared at him. "Fine, bad joke... jeez..."  
  
"Let's hope Gohan and Videl get back soon, maybe they have an idea," Ten stated.  
  
"What you people talking 'bout? Anyone?" Johnny Bravo did some cheesy karate moves. No one cared. "Ho Mama! This ain't no fun!"  
  
"Okay okay okay. So.. how exactly DO we get off this planet?" Bulma asked to no one in particular.  
  
"Well... it seems that I am prepared for this," came the reply from her father.  
  
"Papa, what aren't you prepared for?" Asked Bulma sarcastically.  
  
"Well... Ummm.. an invasion of Oolong's panty collection come to life. That's about it..." Again, everyone just stared.  
  
"So... what's the plan, Dad?" Bulma asked, breaking the silence.  
  
"Well, after Nappa and Vegeta arrived on Earth, I contemplated on what we would do if more Saiya-jins were to come and threaten the existence of this planet. I found an old book entitled "Exodus: The Dream of Toriyama". Within I found a plan for a space craft large enough to not only fit the entire population, but it could work." Dr. Briefs stated.  
  
"And it would take years to build," Bulma replied. "We don't have years."  
  
"Oh... but," Dr. Briefs begun. He stopped, as his facial expression changed to one of shear pain. Bulma screamed as Dr. Briefs looked down to see a gaping wound through his chest.  
  
"PAPA," Bulma screamed as her father collapsed in a heap. Then, the chaos began behind them.  
  
"Bul... Bulma.... take this," He said as he pulled out a computer disk. "…plug it into the main computer, and then watch.. the fireworks," Dr. Briefs said a he coughed up some blood. "He... help save the planet..... please... go... now...."  
  
"But..... but.. Papa," Bulma shirked as tears began to run down her cheeks. Blood began coming out of his mouth as Dr. Briefs spoke for the last time.  
  
"Please... don't worry about me... go now," Dr. Briefs said with his last breath. Bulma picked up the disk, and held it close as she began to run towards the edge of Heaven. She looked down, and tossed a Hoi-Poi Capsule, which changed into a hovercraft. She hopped on, speeding towards home.  
  
"Hey you!" Kuririn shouted to Johnny Bravo. Why aren't you fighting?!? They're trying to kill us you dimwit! I not even a Super Saiya-jin, but at least I'm fighting!"  
  
"A whaddy-whatin," Bravo asked as he cocked a single eyebrow. Kuririn sweat- dropped.  
  
"Nevermind. Just help us! The Saiya-jins are attacking!"  
  
"Look, kid, I would.. but I came up here cause some punk kid with purple hair told me there would be chicks here... So where are they, shorty," Bravo asked.  
  
"Trunks… you didn't." Kuririn dodged a small ki blast, which went through Bravo's hair, who spun around instantly changing into his karate outfit.  
  
"Hoo-boy! Someone's gonna get a major brusin'! Who messed the do?" Bravo leaps and tries to kick the Saiya-jin, which just throws him over the edge of Tengoku. "WHOA!" Kuririn begun to fight a Saiya-jin who killed Bravo.  
  
"Evil... everywhere... shall never escape... the Great Saiya-man...!"  
  
Suddenly, all the people began to cheer as Gohan and Videl float up. Gohan has Johnny Bravo by his hair *we didn't have the heart to kill him...yet. *  
  
"Hey Kuririn, this yours," Gohan asked the monk.  
  
"I was hoping it wouldn't come back... but since your here.. Can you lend a hand with these Saiya-jins," Kuririn asked as Gohan set down Bravo.  
  
"Sure... none of them have any real power anyways," Gohan said. Suddenly, his eyes grew wide. "Execpt.... Maybe... that one," Gohan turned around and pointed at Nappa, who stood, arms crossed, watching on. Nappa smirks when he sees the Saiyaman.  
  
"Hey yo! Superguy! You might wanna take care of my little friends before you even think about playing with the big boys," Nappa growls as a Saiya- jin starts to attack Gohan. He punched the Saiya-jin down.  
  
"Where's my Dad when you need him," Just as these words leave Gohan's mouth, Gokou appears, with Trunks, Goten, and Vegeta "Otousan!"  
  
"Gohan. These guys roughing you up any," asked Gokou.  
  
"Not really. Otousan," replied Gohan as Ten and Kuririn join the group.  
  
"Good. Ten. You and Chaozu get people to safety," Gokou ordered. Ten and Chaozu fly away. "Vegeta, you, Gohan, Piccolo and Yamucha try and keep anymore Saiya-jin from getting here! Goten, Trunks and I will get the Saiya- jins on the Tengoku attention away from you away! Hurry now," Gokou again ordered as he transformed into a Super Saiya-jin. They all power up and left except Vegeta.  
  
"Kakarotto! Good luck," Vegeta shouted as he flew off.)  
  
"Ah. Good luck to you. Thank you Vegeta! Goten! Trunks... Fusion-Da!!"  
  
"HAI!!" The two boys replied as they begun the Fusion dance. "FU-SION! HA!" With that an angry stage three Gotenks was formed, who began kicking Saiya-jins off the Tengoku. "HEY HEY!"  
  
"Gokou-san! Over here," A voice suddenly screamed.  
  
"Chichi? Is that you," Gokou shouted back.  
  
"Gokou-san! Bulma just left.. Dr. Briefs is dead.. What's going on," Chichi frantically demanded.  
  
"I'll explain later... HIDE," Gokou ordered as a few Saiya-jins slammed Yamucha into the cement of Tengoku. "YAMUCHA!!!"  
  
"BIG BANG ATTACK," Vegeta blew the Saiya-jins to Enma-Daiou.)  
  
"Thanks Vegeta," Yamucha replied.  
  
"Bakka. I only saved you because you're to weak."  
  
"Yamucha! There you are." Puaru shouted as he flew over to Yamucha. Suddenly a beam of ki rips through Puaru's body.  
  
"Puaru," Yamucha screamed as Puaru exploded. Yamucha ran at the Saiya-jin, and was impaled on the Saiya-jin's fist. The Saiya-jin powered up, and Yamucha exploded. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:  
  
Toryiama's Dream.  
  
  
  
  
  
The interior of the Capsule Corporation had never looked foreign before. Bulma could hardly make out the halls that were once so familiar through her tear filled eyes. It seems like an eternity had past since she left her dead father on the Tengoku amidst the chaos. Finally though, she reached her destination; her father's lab.  
  
"Papa… Papa, I hope you knew what you were doing," Bulma sniffled. Then her eyes grew wide staring at screen in front of her. She gazed at the screen in awe as a giant blue print was shown, and the entire room began to move. Bulma could not believe her eyes as the entire room began to transform. The screen then changed and Bulma read it's message aloud. "Enter activation code to initiate launch sequence for 'Toriyama's Dream'? What activation code? And where is this thing? It's huge... It couldn't possibly fit anywhere near here." Suddenly the computer blipped.  
  
"Locating file, 'Final Message.' File found." The metallic voice droned as Dr Brief's face appeared on the screen.  
  
"Hello, Bulma. If you are seeing this message, it means my worst fears have finally been realized... and that I am dead." The video stated. Bulma tried and failed to swallow the rapidly forming lump in her throat. "I had prepared for this day. As I speak, the Capsule Corporation building is transforming into the bridge of a spacecraft called "Toriyama's Dream"." The computer blipped again and the screen went black.  
  
"File Corrupted. Enter activation code to initiate launch sequence for 'Toriyama's Dream'."  
  
"Papa…." Bulma whimpered as her fingers flew over the keyboard typing in the word 'capsule'.  
  
"Incorrect. Enter activation code to initiate launch sequence for 'Toriyama's Dream'." Stated the machine as Bulma typed in her name. "Incorrect. Enter activation code to initiate launch sequence for 'Toriyama's Dream'."  
  
"C'mon, Bulma," she exclaimed as she ruffled her hair. "Think... what would Papa use as an activation code?" Bulma asked aloud as she slowly looked around the room. She found the book her father was talking about, 'Exodus: The Dream of Toriyama.' Bulma smiled and typed in the word 'Exodus'. Suddenly the entire room came to life.  
  
"Launch sequence initiated. Thank you for choosing Capsule Corp Star Ship 'Toriyama's Dream.' Please buckle your safety belts," the computer cheerily responded.  
  
"Safety belts? But why would I need a safety belt," Bulma wondered aloud. Then the entire Capsule Corp building began to rumble. The room in which Bulma was standing rotated 180 degrees. The left wall slowly slid away to reveal a panoramic view of the landscape outside the building. In front of Bulma, the main control panel of the ship rose from the floor. All around her, other control stations rose from the floor also. "What's happening," Bulma screamed as she ran over to the huge window where a wall used to be. She looked out as the ship began to rise off the ground.  
  
  
  
  
  
A flash of light, and then nothing. Where Yamucha should have been… nothing… nothing at all. Gokou's eyes widened in horror as the scene replayed in his mind.  
  
"You," Gokou growled as his eyebrows vanished from his face. "Damn you! They couldn't even defend themselves!"  
  
Gokou tilted his head back and screamed. He lowered his head and looked directly at the Saiya-jin who killed Yamucha and screamed again. Golden energy flashed everywhere, and Gokou tilted his head back and screamed for the third time. The light was so blinding that Gokou could not be seen, only heard. The Saiya-jin covered his eyes from the blinding light. When the light dissipated crackling energy surrounded Gokou as his now knee length hair fell somewhat into place. Super Saiya-jin 3 Gokou leveled his gaze at Yamucha's murderer. "You have no honor! You take the lives of innocent men and women! People who can't even defend themselves!"  
  
"Heh. Worthless scum, just like the rest. He wouldn't even had made a good slave." The Saiya-jin smirked. Without warning, Gokou attacked, smashing the Saiya-jin's nose into his face. "Ah! Shit! That hurt," yelped the Saiya- jin as he tried to stop his nose from bleeding. The Saiya-jin then attacked Gokou with a punch. Gokou easily caught his hand. "How can you move so fast? This can't be happening!"  
  
"I'll give you till the count of three to get away from here. You're pretty fast. Use that speed and run away," Gokou stated flatly as his dropped the Saiya-jin's fist. "Hurry up." The Saiya-jin looked at Gokou for a moment and then burst into laughter.  
  
"You want me to run away…. Form you? Ha," laughed the Saiya-jin. Then he felt Gokou bury his fist in his gut.  
  
"I said hurry up." Gokou whispered harshly as his fist plowed deeper into the Saiya-jin's abdomen.  
  
"Die," the Saiya-jin barked as he sent a ki blast straight a Gokou's face. The blast caught Gokou off guard and the Saiya-jin quickly put some distance between himself and Gokou. Unfortunately, he backed right into Vegeta.  
  
"I'm impressed. You managed to get away from Kakarotto after you pissed him off. Very good," Vegeta whispered into the stunned Saiya-jin's ear. "But not good enough." With a flash of intense power, the Saiya-jin was disintegrated.  
  
"Hey Veget-kun," called Nappa. Vegeta began to shake with rage the minute he heard Nappa's voice. "If I decide to let you live... you'll have to teach me that trick," the larger Saiya-jin shouted.  
  
"Damn you!" Vegeta roared as he began to race toward Nappa. Suddenly, Gokou was in his path.  
  
"Vegeta! Don't worry about him! Get all the people to safety," said Gokou as he spun ands slammed his knee into the gut of a Saiya-jin about to blast him. "Find Dende!! Get him to heal the wounded if he can," he screamed as three Saiya-jin began attacking him at once.  
  
"Your talking kinda loud, there Kakarotto... what's this you said about this Dende being able to heal people," Nappa asked with a large smirk.  
  
"Shit," Gokou snarled. He tilted his head back, stretched his arms out to both sides, and screamed. He again glowed with energy and the Saiya-jin that were attacking him were pushed back by the force of his power.  
  
"How that hell can golden boy be that powerful!?!?! There hasn't been a power like that since the Legendary Super Saiya-jin," Cursed one of the three Saiya-jin.  
  
"Damn! I'm the most powerful Saiya-jin in this legion and I can't even touch him," cursed another.  
  
"Let's get our asses outta," The third one began. He stopped mid-sentence and blinked.  
  
"What was that," asked the dumbfounded second Saiya-jin.  
  
"What was what... I didn't say anything." With that all three shrugged and rocketed toward Gokou.  
  
"BAKKA!" Gokou roared as he tilted his head back once more, and erupted into intense golden power. As Saiya-jins got closer, Gokou put both hands out in front of him. "Kame," he hissed as he pulled his hands to his side. "Hame." The power between Gokou's cupped hands began to grow. The Saiya-jin never even faltered. The just kept getting closer and closer and closer. Then closer still. Gokou could almost smell their breath. "HA!!"  
  
In a flash, it was over. The Kame Hame Ha consumed the Saiya-jin in a great explosion, blinding Gokou and even Nappa himself shortly. Finally, the smoke cleared. Of the Saiya-jin, nothing was left. Gokou slammed his fist into the face of a Saiya-jin trying to attack him from behind and tried to comprehend what had just happened.  
  
"…They didn't stop… those idiots didn't stop," Gokou muttered to himself.  
  
  
  
  
  
Nappa was actually impressed by what he was seeing. It appeared that the loss of the tail created a new form of Super Saiya-jin. He would have to look into that. However, right now he had other matters to attend to. Looking over the chaos his men created and were creating, he watched the people running in fear. Some people held on to their dead, screaming, waiting for death themselves, others simply threw themselves off the edge of this…what was it called? The Tengoku? No matter. It, along with everything else would soon be gone. However, now, he was interested in the one called Dende.  
  
"Look at them... Like little ants... I wonder which one of them is Dende," Nappa wondered aloud. At that moment, his saw Karin, who was carrying a bucket full of senzu. Nearby, he saw Dende kneeling down to heal someone. "Bet it's one of them... but which? Oh well."  
  
"I have all the senzu I could find," Karin said. Then a blast ripped through Karin's chest. He fell face first into the bucket of senzu, dead. Nappa simply pointed at Dende, and he and the person he was healing exploded, killing at least ten nearby people. Gohan and Kuririn were near enough to witness Dende's death. "Nice explosion."  
  
"DENDE!!!" Gohan screamed. It was too late though. All that was left of the young Namek-sejin was the old wooden cane his predecessor used.  
  
"Juuhachigou, Dende, "Kuririn whispered as he squeezed his eyes shut. "MONSTER!" Kuririn rocketed toward Nappa, and slammed his fist into the Saiya-jin's jaw. Nappa's head whipped back toward Kuririn, as he does so, he spat up a little bit of blood.  
  
"Insolent. Didn't that blonde give you the message?" Nappa growled.  
  
"What," Kuririn asked, stunned. Nappa just smirked and smashed Kuririn over the head with a single fist, sending Kuririn plummeting down. As Kuririn fell, The Great Saiyaman rocketed toward Nappa. Kuririn stopped just in time to see the fight.  
  
"MA SENKO!!!!" For an instant, Gohan glowed with power, and then that power was all pulled into the palms of his hands. He pushed his hands forward and unloosed the blast, which slammed into Nappa's chest. Nappa is pushed back, but before he can react, Gohan slammed his heel into the back of Nappa's head. Gohan spun and slammed his other heel into Nappa's nose. Blood poured from Nappa's nose, and Gohan buried his fist into the giant's gut. Nappa doubled over, and Gohan back away.  
  
"Good job, brat," Nappa rasped as he straightened to his full height.  
  
"I haven't even started yet, Nappa," Gohan snarled in reply. Nappa looked at the boy and smiled.  
  
"You won't get a chance to either," Nappa mused as he swatted Gohan from the sky like nothing more than an insect. "The Death Blow," Nappa bellowed as he pointed at Gohan, but before he can fire, he is smashed from behind by Piccolo.  
  
"It takes a brave man to man handle a boy," the Namek-sejin gruffly stated.  
  
"So you survived too, eh? And I thought Vegeta-kun would have been more efficient. Oh well," Nappa chuckled as he reached back and grabbed Piccolo's antennae and ripped them off. Piccolo reared back and screamed. "Did that hurt as much as you make it sound like it did...? Sure hope so," Nappa gloated as he kicked Piccolo's face in. Piccolo began to fall toward Tengoku.  
  
"Damn you," Piccolo snarled as he began to right himself.  
  
"Enma-Daiou already did that," Nappa smirked as he pressed the button on his scouter. "Army this is your leader. Fall back, we've had enough fun for now." With a flash all the Saiya-jin, including Nappa disappeared.  
  
"Nappa," roared Gokou exactly on second to late. "Shit! Is every one all right," Gokou asked as he landed on Tengoku.  
  
"What do you think," shouted Kuririn in response. "Dende, Karin, and Juuhachigou are dead, along when about a million other people! Bulma, Chichi, Pilaf, Ten, Chaozu, Yajirobe, Ox King, and Marron are nowhere to be found!"  
  
"I know... this is really bad," Gokou agreed as his golden hair grew shorter and finally turned back to it's normal black color. "I don't know how were gonna win this one, to tell you the truth. Gohan? Are you and Piccolo all right?"  
  
"I'm fine, I just hurt like hell," growled Piccolo as his antennae regenerated.  
  
"I'm okay, Otousan. Have you seen Gotenks," Asked Gohan.  
  
"He'll turn up," Gokou replied.  
  
"Does someone want to explain why the entire Saiya-jin armada just disappeared," Vegeta roared as he joined the others.  
  
"Nappa said they had had their fun for now," Gohan whispered gravely.  
  
"Damn... we gotta find a new hiding place for all these people! If we don't, we might as well surrender to the Saiya-jins right now," Gokou snarled as his hands balled into fists. "Shit." At that moment, a huge ship came into view. At the center of the ship sat something that resembled the Capsule Corp building.  
  
"This can't be good." Kuririn mumbled. Huge doors on the under belly of the ship opened. A beam of blue shot down and tractored the entire platform into the ship.  
  
"What the hell is this," Vegeta roared as the huge doors closed, locking them in. "Asshole! Someone had better answer me!"  
  
"Papa!"  
  
"Otousan! Oniisan!"  
  
"Trunks?"  
  
"Goten!"  
  
Both boys stopped as the their fathers walked forward.  
  
"Goten! Is you Mother safe," Gokou asked as he knelt down and ruffled his son's hair.  
  
"Hai, Otousan," the little boy replied with a huge smile.  
  
"Trunks! What the hell is going on," Vegeta roared at his son.  
  
"Umm. I really don't know. I was still Gotenks when I got here… But Gotenks took Videl and Mister Satan to the bridge," Trunks replied as the scowl slowly slid off his father's face.  
  
"Bridge? Who's running this thing," Vegeta quizzed.  
  
"Mom," Trunks replied.  
  
"WHAT?!!? How does she know how to fly a," Vegeta began.  
  
"Papa, this is Mom," Trunks reminded Vegeta as he, Gokou and Goten walk.  
  
"My obnoxious woman." Vegeta though as he made his way to the bridge.  
  
  
  
  
  
Nappa was filling somewhat disappointed. This was turning into another wholesale slaughter, and he had so hoped that Kakarotto or at least Vegeta would be able to put up a fight. Their power was nowhere near his. He smiled to himself as slowly trudged the open field that was once a farm, now it was filled with the Saiya-jin armada and dead bodies. They had even managed to keep a few of the humans alive. They would not make good slaves, but at least they were entertaining. For the moment.  
  
He didn't know what it was, but something was itching at the back of his mind. Something that he missed. Suddenly it hit him.  
  
"Where is Raditzu," Nappa asked realizing that the Saiya-jin in question had been missing since before the assault on the Tengoku.  
  
"I know not, sir," replied Maize, Nappa's second officer. Nappa's energy began to flare as the anger rose inside of him.  
  
"Find him," Nappa rumbled. Maize nodded.  
  
"What am I to do when I find him, sir," Maize asked.  
  
"I don't care what you do. Just bring him in alive." Maize nodded and turned away.  
  
"No need to lose your cool, Nappa. I'm right her," Said Raditzu with a smirk as he landed softly behind Nappa.  
  
"Nappa," he hissed. "You dare call your God by his birth name? Address me as SIR, you incompetent fool," Nappa bellowed as he spun and grabbed Raditzu by his collar.  
  
"He's lost his mind," thought Raditzu. "Alright. Sir, what did you wait to se my for." Nappa's face drew closer to his own.  
  
"You're very lucky, you know that? I did not have to warn you about the new scouters. I could have let you become a mindless killing machine just like the rest," Nappa whispered. "You should thank me. You have your mind, and your not dead," Nappa spat as he let go of Raditzu. "Where were you when we assaulted the enemy?"  
  
"I was eating, sir," replied Raditzu like a good little soldier. "I regret missing the battle, sir." Nappa nodded to himself and strode away, satisfied with Raditzu's explanation.  
  
"He's finally gone off the deep end. Maize is the only one besides me not being controlled by those things, and I can't trust him. Hell, right now I can't even trust Tocino. Looks like I'm on my own for now." 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:  
  
Desperation.  
  
  
  
  
  
The ship was huge. The bridge of Toriyama's Dream was the entire Capsule Corporation building. A huge platform flanked by computer terminals rose up in the exact center of the floor. Directly in front of that was a giant oval shaped view screen, to either side of which where two coiled pillars pulsing with energy. Computer terminals lined the walls and a low hum filled the room.  
  
Gokou milled about the bridge, taking in all the blinking lights and such. "Wow… This place has a lot of lights," Gokou stated to no one in particular.  
  
"Bakka," Vegeta snarled as walked up to Gokou. "We have serious work to do. Nappa and his army will follow us to the ends of the Universe." Gokou turned to look at him and grew serious.  
  
"You don't understand, Vegeta," Gokou replied quietly. Vegeta began to shake with outrage.  
  
"Are you, the great Son Gokou, telling me we should just give up? Bakka!"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Damn you Kakarotto! Where the hell is your fighting spirit," Vegeta snorted as his fist closed around Gokou's collar.  
  
"Did you feel his power, Vegeta? It was staggering," Gokou whispered. "Kaiou-Sama was right. It's impossible for us to win."  
  
"Has your idiot mind finally snapped? That blue insect always says that! He said the same thing about Freezer, and look where he is now. Burning in Hell!" He snarled fist as his fist tightened.  
  
"Vegeta, we aren't talking about Freezer. We can't win. I know we have come back while the odds were against us before, but this is different. Nappa's power is too overwhelming. I don't want to risk the lives of innocent people in a suicide battle. Forget about it, Vegeta," Gokou snarled as he knocked away Vegeta's hand.  
  
"Coward." Vegeta looked straight into Gokou's eyes and spat in his face. "Have it your way, Kakarotto. You may not want to fight," he begun as he walked away. "But, sooner or later you're going to have to face him anyway.  
  
"You don't understand Vegeta... I want to fight... but the people of this planet are more important than this fight, or any fight will ever be."  
  
"Shut up and stay out of my mind," Vegeta hissed in reply as he continued to stride away from Gokou. He noticed Gohan out of the corner of his eye. "How's it going, kid?"  
  
"Mm? Oh, it's you, Vegeta-san. I'm all right... I'm just a little worried about the rest of the people on Earth..." Gohan trailed off.  
  
"Bakka. Stop worrying and do something then."  
  
"Huh??" Vegeta's eye twitched slightly.  
  
"Go down to Earth and bring some more people here. Did I state it clearly enough for you to follow this time, or need I make it clearer," Vegeta snarled. He took a deep breath. "I'm trying to convince your father that we have to defeat Nappa here and now, to prevent further damage to the Universe."  
  
"Vegeta," Gohan asked. "Uh.. What's wrong with you? You're never this concerned."  
  
"Never mind about why, you pain in the ass! If you want to save those damn people either bring them here or let them die." Vegeta spat off to the side and walked off. His eyes were glossy with tears as Bulma approached him.  
  
"Vegeta? Are you... crying," Bulma nearly screamed.  
  
Hastily, he wiped the tear out of his eye. "No... What are you talking about... I wasn't..."  
  
Bulma could not help but laugh. "You're so stubborn, Vegeta... but I've been thinking about what you and Son-kuh were talking about... Nappa's out to destroy you and Gokou, and he will destroy the entire Universe to get to you. If you don't defeat him while you have the chance... what future do we have? We already lost our planet. Even if we could find another one, would we always be living in fear?  
  
"Damn it! I told Kakarotto... I told him that we have to defeat Nappa now, but he wouldn't listen.... I can tell he wants to stand and fight.." Vegeta started, but Bulma cut him off.  
  
"That's because he values the people, Vegeta," she stated.  
  
Vegeta's rage leapt up and he couldn't contain it any longer. "If he had ANY compassion for them whatsoever, he would defeat Nappa now!"  
  
"Vegeta…" Bulma began.  
  
"BAKKA," shouted Vegeta. "You don't seem to understand that there isn't going to BE a tomorrow if we don't stand and fight now! I know how Nappa works! He will find us in a matter of hours and we will all be massacred! Do you comprehend that, woman? You, me, Kakarotto.. Trunks, we will all be just memories of Nappa's! He won't stop at that: he'll destroy the entire universe! He is obsessed with one thing only... POWER... He's just like me..." he paused and looked into Bulma's tear filled eyes.  
  
"Vegeta…." Bulma sobbed.  
  
"Just like I was," He corrected as his scowl softened. "Freezer cast us in the same mold," Vegeta whispered as he rested his head against Bulma's and closed his eyes. "Only I was smart enough to realize what Freezer had done to our people. Now, Nappa's turned our people against me. I've lost my race twice."  
  
"Vegeta… I…" Vegeta opened his eyes and stared directly into Bulma's as his gloved hand covered her mouth.  
  
"Be quiet. I've lost my entire race save for Kakarotto, and because of him…." Vegeta swallowed hard, not believing the words about to come from his mouth. "Damnable human emotions." He cursed to himself as he took a deep breath. "Because of him, I gained you and Trunks. I refuse to lose that too." Tears began to stream down Bulma's face.  
  
"Bakka! You never told me you cared for me… until just now, " she managed to chuckle between her tears. "What took you so long?" Bulma began to sob openly just as the door opened. Gohan stepped onto the bridge.  
  
"Bulma-san, have you seen Piccolo-san," Gohan asked as Vegeta straightened and Bulma shock her head while trying to dry her tears. Gohan nodded and turned to walk away.  
  
"Wait. I'm coming too." Vegeta interjected. Everyone looked surprised, even Vegeta himself. He turned and looked at Bulma. "Bulma, If we run into trouble, get this pile of bolts away as fast as you can..." Vegeta said as began to turn around, but Bulma kissed him square on the mouth. Vegeta stepped back, with a surprised expression. He wiped his mouth and smiled. Everyone stares at Bulma.  
  
"Bakka Saiya-jin." She smiled lovingly at her Prince. "I don't know why I put up with you."  
  
"Heh. Simple. Because no one else would have you," Vegeta replied over his shoulder as he and the others filed through the door. Bulma again wipes away the tears in her eyes.  
  
"Please Vegeta, come back to me..."  
  
Vegeta could not believe what had just happened. He kept going over those few moments in his mind, thinking that replaying them might clarify it.  
  
It didn't. Everything he had just said, he had meant, but he had never said it aloud before.  
  
Had he actually admitted something besides loathing for Kakarotto aloud? And it had felt good. Better than good. He felt more alive than he had in a very long while.  
  
"Ummm… Vegeta," asked Gohan cautiously. "What made you come with us?"  
  
"Bakka. Shut up and move. We don't have time to stand around and talk," Vegeta spat. Gohan blinked and picked up his pace, thinking that Vegeta was in one of his moods.  
  
"Hey Papa," called a small voice from behind the party. Vegeta and Gohan turned around just in time to see Goten and Trunks rounding the corner as the latter strapped on his sword.  
  
"Goten? What are you doing here," asked Gohan.  
  
"Hmmmf." Vegeta snorted. "What do you two think you can do against Nappa?"  
  
"Papa…. Fusion-Da can…." Trunks began.  
  
"He'd snap Gotenks in two. Get out of my way," Vegeta snarled. Trunks tried to bite back the tears that stung his eye. Vegeta knelt down and put his hand on his son's shoulder. "Take care of your mother, and this ship, Trunks-kuh. I'm counting on you," he whispered as his face softened. Trunks blinked, not believing what he had just heard.  
  
"Ha… hai…" Trunks stuttered as Vegeta stood. "But take this with you Papa," Trunks said as he took off his sword and handed it to Vegeta, who took it without hesitation. "For good luck."  
  
"Hmmmphf." He snorted as he winked at his son. Vegeta then strapped the sword onto his back and left without a glance back.  
  
"Trunks-kuh… is your dad feeling alright?" Goten asked as he blinked after Vegeta's retreating form.  
  
"Goten, that was my next question." Gohan said dumbfounded. "But he's still right. We may not even stand a chance against Nappa. It's best that you stay here," Gohan said as he stood. He ran to catch up with Vegeta.  
  
"Hmmpfh. It's about time you brat." Vegeta rasped as they took flight, leaving Goten and Trunks watching.  
  
"Trunks-kuh... Why did you let you dad have your sword? Didn't you like it," Goten asked.  
  
"Dad can use it more than I can right now," Trunks replied as he watched the shrinking forms of Gohan and Vegeta.  
  
"Oh... I see."  
  
  
  
  
  
The mountains on earth were almost unbearably cold, or at least this one was. Nappa had chosen this place for several reasons, all of them tactical. In the unlikely case of attack, the mountains would be sufficient cover. Secondly, who would think to look for an army in this desolate place?  
  
The Saiya-jin were terrorizing the playthings they had managed not to kill. Bodies of humans broken by Saiya-jin hands scattered the terrain. The stench of death hung heavily in the air.  
  
Nappa loved it. He smirked and took a deep breath of death's perfume as he picked up a person by the throat.  
  
"Tell me, do you like our Show from Hell," Nappa snarled to the human. Before his victim could respond in any way, he crushed the human's entire throat. "Weakling. I've caused all our casualties..." Nappa laughed, and shrugged. "Oh well..."  
  
Suddenly, and explosion ripped an entire legion of Saiya-jin to shreds. Out of the smoke strode two forms.  
  
"Hmmmphf. That was entirely too easy," Vegeta chuckled as the smoke clear to reveal him and Gohan. Nappa stood, dropping the corpse and cracking his joints.  
  
"Vegeta… you're wasting you life." Nappa said as Vegeta was consumed by golden energy pushing himself into Super Saiya-jin and then into Super Saiya-jin 2. His arm rose out in front of him and he put his hand up, palm forward. "BIG BANG ATTACK," Vegeta rasped. The blast strikes Nappa square in the chest. When the smoke cleared, there was no more Nappa. Vegeta lowered his arm and his eyes narrowed.  
  
"VEGETA! BEHIND YOU!!!!" Gohan shouted as Nappa zanzokened behind Vegeta. Nappa brought one arm up, but Vegeta spun around at the last possible, unsheathing Trunks' sword. He blocked the forearm aimed at the back of his neck with the blade.  
  
"Very good, Vegeta," Nappa smiled. Vegeta knocked the forearm away and swung the sword around to gut Nappa. The sword found it's mark, but it didn't even penetrate Nappa's armor. Nappa looked down at Vegeta and smiled.  
  
"Damn you," Vegeta roared as he tried to hack away at Nappa. The clang of steel on armor rung in the air. Vegeta continued his onslaught, the beyond- razor-sharp edge of the sword growing duller and duller with each unsuccessful strike.  
  
"What's wrong, Vegeta? Swing harder," Nappa chuckled as he snatched the sword from Vegeta's hand. "Like this."  
  
Cold steel bit into Vegeta's side.  
  
Vegeta leapt aside at the last instant, the sword only leaving a long scratch on his abdomen. His side, however, was another matter. Blood gushed from the inch deep wound left by the sword.  
  
"Damn it! You can't be that strong," Vegeta cursed.  
  
"Really? Do you need and example," Nappa asked sarcastically. He raised two figures, and another legion Saiya-jin exploded, taking out a mass of humans. Vegeta's eyes widened slowly as the bloody remains of Saiya-jin and human rain from the sky.  
  
Gohan vomited at the sight.  
  
Nappa chuckled.  
  
And Vegeta felt something inside snap.  
  
"DIE!!!!!!" Screamed Vegeta as his back arched, golden ki clashing around him.  
  
"Bakka," Nappa muttered. The ki around Vegeta intensified and a bolt of blueish lightning crackled through his aura. Vegeta's back arched even more as he screamed. More lightning began to crackle as every vein and his body began to pulsate.  
  
Then, a blinding flash. The force of the shockwave from the burst of light sent Gohan. Nappa just stood there. The light slowly began to fade revealing a figure at its center.  
  
A changed figure. Vegeta's hair hung down to his knees in long blonde spikes. Emerald eyes glowed from beneath heavy brow ridges in a sharply defined face.  
  
Emerald eyes stared straight into heartless ebony eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Wha? What is this? Where am I?"  
  
The world around Gokou twisted and boiled.  
  
"DAD! THEY'RE COMING TO GET ME.... DAD..... HEL...." Gokou spun around just in time to see Goten erupt in flames, and fall to the ground as nothing more than ash.  
  
"GOTEN!!!"  
  
"Please... it hurts.... make the pain stop.... ....please.... Kill me...."  
  
"GOHAN... NO!!!!"  
  
Suddenly, Gokou was staring at the ceiling. "A dream.... Only a dream," Gokou sighed as he turned to look out of his window. An entire legion of Saiya-jin stared back at him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hmmpfh. Super Saiya-jin 3," Vegeta said. He voice chanced as well. Now, it was more regal, more driven, and, if it was possible, more Saiya-jin. His emerald eyes continued to bore into Nappa's ebony eyes. "Savor the time you have left, Nappa. Because, right here, right now, I will rip out your entrails and feed them to you," Vegeta stated with an eerie calm.  
  
"You're no fun...." Nappa smirked. Without warning, Vegeta zanzokened and kicked Nappa in the gut, that caused him to double over. The prince of all Saiya-jin followed through with a boot to the jaw, sending Nappa up into the air.  
  
"FINAL FLASH," Vegeta roared as his wrists locked together and a huge blast exhumed from his hands and plowed right into Nappa. The huge blast consumed Nappa whole. Vegeta held the blast, pumping even more energy into it. It grew huge and finally exploded. "Nappa! I'm sending you back to hell!!!!" Vegeta screamed as the blast not only intensified, but also consumed the entire area with a blinding light. The light slowly faded to reveal Vegeta breathing heavily. A huge cloud of smoke bellowed where Nappa should have been standing.  
  
"Well? Is it my turn yet?"  
  
As the smoke from Vegeta's attack dissipated, Nappa stood up. His armor was gone, but the rest of his body was untouched. "Is that a yes?"  
  
"Impossible," Gohan yelped. Vegeta rocketed at Nappa, who just stood there.  
  
"Insolent," Nappa muttered as Vegeta got closer. He zanzokened away right as Vegeta swung at him and reappeared above Vegeta. Nappa slammed Vegeta down to earth with a vicious overhead smash. "Give it up and join me Vegeta. You can't beat me."  
  
"Die," Vegeta husked as he slowly stood up. "Die, and go back to hell where you belong." Suddenly, Nappa is right in front of Vegeta. He buried his fist deep in the Saiya-jin Prince's gut, making Vegeta lose consciousness for a brief moment. He placed one fingertip at Vegeta's forehead to keep him for toppling.  
  
"Poop Vegeta. I'm the Legendary Super Saiya-jin, you can't beat me," said Nappa. Suddenly, Vegeta slammed his foist into Nappa's jaw, catching the large Saiya-jin off guard.  
  
"Legendary?" Vegeta smirked as he wiped a little blood from his chin. "The only thing legendary about you is your lack of intelligence." Vegeta spun and hit Nappa with a roundhouse kick to the face. Nappa did not move at all. Nappa's eyes narrowed, and he backhanded Vegeta, sending the Prince of all Saiya-jin flying past a shocked Gohan.  
  
"VEGETA!!!! NO!" Gohan roared as he powered up, and flew straight at Nappa.  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta had told him to take care of this ship.  
  
A legion of Saiya-jin surrounded Toriyama's Dream. The ship's only defenders were Goten and Trunks.  
  
"One... two.... Two hundred fifty," Trunks shouted as the Saiya-jin legion grew closer.  
  
"We're out-numbered, Trunks," Goten replied.  
  
Trunks looked at his friend with the talent for stating the obvious and blinked. "Duh, Goten! Only one person can stop them!"  
  
"HAI!" Goten nodded and the two boys begun the fusion pose.  
  
"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUU--"  
  
"GOTEN! TRUNKS!" Both boys turn around to find Super Saiya-jin 3 Son Gokou floating behind them.  
  
"Get back on the ship... NOW." Gokou rasped, as Goten's eyes grew large with amazement.  
  
"But Papa said...." Trunks began.  
  
"Trunks.... in the ship.... now...." Goten ordered staring wide eyed at his father. "Dad's at FULL POWER, Trunks-kuh!" Trunks swallowed hard as both he and Goten high-tailed it back onto the ship.  
  
"I'm going to give one chance to save yourselves," Gokou snarled.  
  
"Are you telling use to run away," snorted the leading Saiya-jin. A fist in his face as his reply  
  
"Leave now, and no harm will come to you." Gokou warned as another Saiya- jin zanzokened behind him and slammed his fist into the back of Gokou's head. Gokou didn't even move.  
  
"Damn you!" Screamed the lead Saiya-jin as he lunged at Gokou, fists first. Gokou easily dodged the attack and buried his knee in the Saiya-jin's gut. "What are you waiting for? Leave now. I don't want to kill you!" At once, the entire legion of Saiya-jin attacked him. Gokou tilted his back and screamed, erupting in massive golden power. He cupped his hands and pulled them to his side. "Kame~e... Hame~e... HAA~A!"  
  
The blast erupted from Gokou's hands as he thrust his arms forward. The blast consumes the entire legion. One Saiya-jin flew forward, and stopped as he saw the blast.  
  
BOOM  
  
The blast disintegrated the majority of them, and as the smoke cleared, a singe Saiya-jin held onto one of Gokou's legs. The Saiya-jin had been blown in half, and blood poured out of his abdomen.  
  
"You," the Saiya-jin husked. His scouter crumbles and his face twitched. Tears streamed down his cheeks, as the scouter falls from his ear. "T.... Thank y.. You...." The Saiya-jin muttered as he let go of Gokou's leg and fell. Gokou stood alone, baffled at the display.  
  
"Why.... Why would anyone be greatful for being killed...? I... don't understand...." Gokou looked behind him to see the cargo bay door open.  
  
"YAHOO!!" Trunks shouted as he began to jump up and down.  
  
"That was great dad!" Goten exclaimed. Gokou smiled at his son as his hair reverted to it's normal length and color.  
  
"Where's your brother, Goten?" Gokou asked.  
  
"He went back to Earth with Papa to...." Trunks began.  
  
"Goten, Trunks! Stay here!" Gokou ordered as his power exploded and he flew away at top speed to find Gohan. The cargo bay door slowly closed, hiding Goten and Trunks from sight.  
  
Come on.... DAMN IT C'MON!!!  
  
"IN THE NAME OF GENERAL NAPPA, I COMMAND YOU TO HALT!!!!"  
  
Gokou came to a screeching halt and looked over his shoulder at another legion of Saiya-jin legion. "Nappa has ordered the immediate demise of all Earth scum! Pledge allegiance to Nappa, or die...." The leader of the legion snarled.  
  
"No. I suggest that you leave now, I don't really like beating up on weaklings." Gokou replied as he calmly stared down the Saiya-jin.  
  
"What are you talking about weak," the Saiya-jin snorted as he thumbed his scouter, which blipped in response. "You're the one with the power rating of 350,000!"  
  
"You might want to check you scouter again," Gokou stated. The scouter blipped again. All of the Saiya-jin scouter blipped and began to smoke. "This is your chance to run away. Don't waste it."  
  
"Ummmm…. Who are you..." asked the Saiya-jin leader.  
  
Gokou looked at the Saiya-jin and blinked. "Huh?"  
  
The Saiya-jin also blinked and said, "We're supposed to be dead.... Aren't we? And this doesn't look like hell..."  
  
"Ummm... that's cause this isn't hell. You're on Earth..." Gokou stated as he scratched the back of his head.  
  
"You mean we're not dead!" The entire legion exclaimed.  
  
Gokou continued to stare. "You're serious... you have no clue what's going on do you?"  
  
"I have no idea what you are talking about…." Replied the Saiya-jin as Gokou rocketed away. "Okay.... Is any body else confused?"  
  
"Now I get it! He's using those scouters to control his men! If we can break all of them… we might stand a chance! Vegeta, Gohan! Hang on!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"BAKKA," shouted Vegeta. "You don't seem to understand that there isn't going to BE a tomorrow if we don't stand and fight now! I know how Nappa works! He will find us in a matter of hours and we will all be massacred! Do you comprehend that, woman? You, me, Kakarotto.. Trunks, we will all be just memories of Nappa's! He won't stop at that: he'll destroy the entire universe! He is obsessed with one thing only... POWER... He's just like me..." he paused and looked into Bulma's tear filled eyes.  
  
"Vegeta…." Bulma sobbed.  
  
"Just like I was," He corrected as his scowl softened. "Freezer cast us in the same mold," Vegeta whispered as he rested his head against Bulma's and closed his eyes. "Only I was smart enough to realize what Freezer had done to our people. Now, Nappa's turned our people against me. I've lost my race twice."  
  
"Vegeta… I…" Vegeta opened his eyes and stared directly into Bulma's as his gloved hand covered her mouth.  
  
"Be quiet. I've lost my entire race save for Kakarotto, and because of him…." Vegeta swallowed hard, not believing the words about to come from his mouth. "Damnable human emotions." He cursed to himself as he took a deep breath. "Because of him, I gained you and Trunks. I refuse to lose that too." Tears began to stream down Bulma's face.  
  
"No! Damn it! NO! Trunks... Bulma... I have failed you. I cannot defeat Nappa... Kakarotto was right... we can't win... I'm sorry, everyone... It's my fault.... They will all be massacred... because of my decisions to fight Nappa... because of my pride. It was suicide... we never had a chance... and Nappa knew it."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
  
  
  
  
Nappa's head snapped back as Gohan's fist hit his jaw. "What the hell was that supposed to do?" Nappa snarled as he straightened his neck. Gohan floated back a few meters, his eyes wide with fear. Gohan's brow knitted as his aura exploded in power, as he brought his arms back to his side.  
  
"KAME... HA..."  
  
"Stubborn to the death." Nappa rasped as the ki between Gohan's hands became massive.  
  
"ME... HA~A!" The blast rocketed from Gohan's outstretched hand and slammed into Nappa. Energy flies everywhere, sending debris flying away from the blast. Gohan held his stance, breathing heavily.  
  
Nappa wasn't even sweating.  
  
Then Vegeta stood up.  
  
Vegeta himself could believe he had the strength to stand, let alone turn into a Super Saiya-jin. However, he did just that.  
  
"For Bulma and Trunks." Vegeta's mind husked as his entire body began to tremble. "Nappa... you... you won't escape…. MY WRATH!!!!!" Vegeta roared as he erupted in golden energy. Nappa squinted his eyes, as the power pouring from Vegeta's body became blinding. Vegeta could be heard, but not seen. "Die," Vegeta whispered right in Nappa's ear. "Burn in Hell.... BIG BANG ATTACK!" The blast erupted in Nappa's face and a huge explosion created a gigantic crater, of which, Nappa calmly walked out of.  
  
"That wasn't bad, Vegeta-kun! I think you knocked out the fillings in my molars!" Nappa laughed as he strode out of the crater.  
  
"You...." Vegeta hissed as his shoulders shook. "DAMN YOU!!!" Vegeta lunged at Nappa, and slammed his heel into Nappa's jaw. Vegeta's momentum carried him over Nappa, and as he landed, Vegeta shot hundreds of ki spheres at Nappa, all of which connected. Nappa turned around and grinned.  
  
"We don't have enough power," Gohan moaned aloud.  
  
"Stop whining, brat!" Vegeta snarled as Nappa slowly made his way over to them. "If we must die... it won't be without a fight!" Vegeta powered up and rocketed toward Nappa. Nappa easily sidestepped Vegeta and grabbed the Saiya-jin prince by his long, golden hair.  
  
"Bakka," Nappa smirked. Vegeta swung up, and slammed his knee into Nappa's bald head. Nappa dropped Vegeta and staggered back, dazed.  
  
"FINAL FLASH!!!!!!" Vegeta roared as he thrust his arms forward and locked his wrists together, putting ever bit of power he had left into this attack. It smashed into Nappa's torso, and swallowed him whole. A huge explosion ripped from the point of impact. The light from the explosion slowly began to fade. Vegeta's hair had turned black no. His reserve of power, gone. And all he had to show for his efforts was bruise on Nappa's chest, and a thin line on his chin.  
  
"Not bad.... Not bad.... Not very good, but not bad."  
  
Vegeta fell too the ground, unconscious. Nappa calmly walked over to Vegeta's unconscious form, and rested his foot on Vegeta's back.  
  
"You know, Vegeta you try to hard. All this time, you've been fighting me and all this time, you knew you couldn't win," Nappa smirked as he ground his foot into Vegeta's spine. "Why not give it up and join me?"  
  
A fist in the jaw took Nappa totally off guard and sent him reeling. He opened his eyes to see an orange clad figure kneeling down by Vegeta.  
  
"Kakarotto," he snorted as he righted himself.  
  
"Enough." Gokou said as he stood to his full height.  
  
"Enough," Nappa echoed quizzically. "Surrendering so easily? I had at least hoped for a fight…" Gokou, in response, slid into a fighting stance as his hair stood up and turned golden. "Kakarotto," Nappa chuckled. "You seem to be another dreamer... I'll have to lay you to rest... permanently..."  
  
"Shut your mouth Nappa! My father's going to beat you!" Gohan shrieked.  
  
"Nappa? Such insolence. I am GOD!!" Nappa began to power up, holding two fingers in the air. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:  
  
The Potara Fusion.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Are you all just morons? I said go LEFT!! NO!! MY LEFT!!!"  
  
The bridge was in utter chaos.  
  
The external censors where picking up a massive out put of energy. Suddenly, the ship lurched and the sirens began whaling. Bulma stumbled into a computer bank and brought an external camera online.  
  
The ship was surrounded by Saiya-jin.  
  
"Damn," Bulma husked as her eyes widened.  
  
  
  
  
  
They had found the ship by accident, really. However, how could anyone miss such a huge ship in the first place?  
  
Nonetheless, no doors were visible. It seemed hopeless.  
  
Suddenly and silently, a crack of light appeared in the huge hall.  
  
"The doors!!!" The leader shouted as he flew up to the widening crack. Two small figures were silhouetted there. One of them, the one wearing the orange gi, he knew immediately. "Kakarotto?"  
  
"Kakarotto," the boy blinked. "Hey, Trunks-kuh, isn't that what your dad calls my dad?" The boy with purple hair nodded once and turned to look the leader straight in the eye.  
  
"How do you know our fathers, you monkey man?"  
  
"Fathers? And my name is Tocino..." The Saiya-jin said in a peevish tone.  
  
"So?" Asked Trunks. "How do you know our dads?"  
  
"Kakarotto, what the hell is he talking about? Bardock is you father, and I have no clue who sired that purple haired brat," Tocino snorted.  
  
"Purple haired brat?" Trunks asked as his eyes narrowed.  
  
"Vegeta-san is gonna kill you when he hears you called his son a brat," Goten chuckled.  
  
"Vegeta-san???? Prince Vegeta??? ALIVE????" Tocino sweatdropped and looked at the two boys. "And… you're…. His son…" Trunks nodded. "Please for give my Rudeness, Trunks-Sama." Tocino said in a regal voice as all the Saiya- jin bowed before Trunks.  
  
"Well now, I could get used to this..." Trunks smirked. "Clean my boots Tocino! I, The Saiya-jin Prince command you!" Tocino looked up at Trunks and then started to clean his boots. "WHAT! NO! Leave my boots alone! I was kidding! Jeez!"  
  
"Let's let them inside, Trunks-kuh! If they think you're the Prince, they won't do anything bad if you tell them not to!" Goten exclaimed. Trunks gave the Saiya-jin the once over and then nodded.  
  
"Okay!" Trunks shouted. "If you all promise to be good monkeys, you can come inside! Got it? But if you're mean, I'll do this!" Trunks shouted as he transformed into Super Saiya-jin. The Saiya-jins gasp.  
  
Then, following Trunks's lead the Saiya-jin board the ship.  
  
  
  
  
  
She wished she could see the sun again. She had been cooped up in this tiny hut for three days now.  
  
"I'm a slave..." Vica began in a sing-songy voice as she balanced her self on a dragonball. "I watch over these dragon balls... this sucks.... And I know it...." She fell off the dragon ball, and landed on her tail. "Ouch!! Damn stupid Dragon Ball!" (She blasted the dragonball into the side of the hut and began to brush her tail. "This sucks so much..."  
  
"What was that?" asked an elf-like guard wearing the remote control scouter.  
  
"I was just playing!" Vica whined. "Go'way, asshole! If I can't play with my friends, then I'll play with the Dragon Balls!"  
  
The scouter blipped, and the guard's expression softened. "Why is it you can't play with the other children?"  
  
"What a crock!" Vica snarled. "You know why I'm here!"  
  
The guard's scouter blipped again. "That's punishable by he who...!" Vica blasted at the guard, who dodged the blast. It hit his scouter. "He who.. blah blah!!! STOP!"  
  
"Th... thank you...." The guard muttered. "Thank you. That metal thing was controlling my thoughts."  
  
"Well duh..." Vica snorted. "He who smells like toenails controls all…." Vica stooped mid-sentence and her eyes grew wide.  
  
"Well, then finally it looks like you have a friend to play with, my dear Vica... This man from Konack will keep you company for a while. Yes." Uminium chirped.  
  
"But... But..."  
  
"I'm sure you'll get along fine." Said Uminium's retreating form as guards surrounded the door.  
  
"Great..." Vica sighed. " Now I get to baby-sit some guy with a mowhawk... Yey me!"  
  
"I'm sorry..." The former guard said as he sat down. "And, please, call me Tapion. Vica laid down on her back, picked a dragonball up with her tail, and began spinning it like a basketball. Tapion picked his ocarina up off his belt, and began to play the mournful melody that contained Hildergarn. Vica dropped the dragonball, and crawled over to Tapion.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
Tapion stopped playing. "This? Oh.. it's the Holy Flute..."  
  
"Can you play some more? I like it!  
  
"Yes. I'll play something else." Tapion began to play another soft, saddened song with his flute, and soon, Vica was asleep next to Tapion. Tapion looked at her, took his shoulder-cape off, and laid it on her like a blanket.  
  
  
  
  
  
BOOM  
  
"Sayonara, Vegeta-kun," Nappa smirked as the smoke from his attack began to clear.  
  
The land was devastated. Where the ground had not been turned to glass, dead bodies, both human and Saiya-jin, littered the ground.  
  
The only figures left standing were Nappa and Maize.  
  
Above the battlefield floated Gokou, with Gohan and Vegeta hanging from either arm.  
  
"That's a... a lot of power," Vegeta gasped.  
  
"What do we do now, Otousan?" Gohan asked as he and Vegeta began to float on their own.  
  
Gokou floated there for what seemed like hours before he finally spoke. "Vegeta, can you hold Super Saiya-jin 3 for five minutes?"  
  
"…. Heh." Vegeta smirked, as he understood Gokou's plan. "I can, but I doubt it will work. Even together, we can't beat him."  
  
"We aren't going to be fighting together, Vegeta. I need five minutes…."  
  
"GENKI DAMA!" Gohan shrieked.  
  
"Hai, Genki Dama." Gokou nodded. "Can you do it, Vegeta?"  
  
"Heh. Just watch me." Vegeta snorted as he began to power up.  
  
"Gohan, I need you to keep the other one busy." Gokou ordered as Gohan also began to power up. "From the mountains and the ocean…" Gokou whispered as he raised his hands skyward.  
  
Golden ki clashed around Vegeta, and pushed him over Super Saiya-jin 2 up to Super Saiya-jin 3 again.  
  
Gohan's face hardened and ki also clashed around him.  
  
"From the ground to the sky, from the littlest ant to the great whale…"  
  
Vegeta began to hurl blasts at Nappa.  
  
"Ug...." grunted Nappa as a ki sphere slammed into his gut. "Such bad manners here on Earth, don't you even know to show respect to a GOD!?" Vegeta screamed and rocketed straight at Nappa. Before Nappa could react, Vegeta slammed his fist into Nappa's gut.  
  
"All things living, I beg you to please share your energy."  
  
"God, huh? Guess that makes this sacrilegious." With his hand still embedded in Nappa's gut, Vegeta slammed his heel into Nappa's jaw. Nappa fell down holding his gut. "Ohhhh... that looks like it hurt... did it?"  
  
Nappa stood right back up. "...Vegeta... I didn't think you had it in you.... "A huge glow surrounded Nappa as he laughed, charging a blast in his hand.  
  
Gohan rocketed toward the other Saiya-jin, Maize who grabbed Gohan by the feet, and hurled him into the side of a mountain.  
  
"Please, share your energy so I may save this planet!"  
  
"That was easy enough," Maize spat as he wiped sweat from his cheek. Gohan burst from the mountainside and slammed feet first into Maize's chest. Maize did not even flinch.  
  
"Now GOD says for you to DIE VEGETA!!" Nappa rumbled as the huge blast of ki headed right at Vegeta. "YOU WON'T SURVIVE THIS VEGETA!"  
  
"HA!!!" Gokou roared as the Genki Dama speed toward Nappa.  
  
"What is this?" Nappa asked casually has the attack rushed toward him.  
  
He held out his hand and caught it.  
  
"Shit." Gokou muttered as his eyes widened. Nappa examined the blueish ball of energy in his hand.  
  
"You can have this back, Kakarotto." Nappa hurled the ball at breakneck speeds right at Gokou.  
  
"Kakarotto!"  
  
"Otousan!"  
  
The Genki Dama exploded on impact.  
  
As the smoke cleared, two figures floated where only one should have. One figure stood with his arms outstretched, while the other was guarding his face.  
  
As the smoke cleared and the light faded, the figure was revealed to be Raditzu, who was breathing extremely heavily. "N... Nappa... how dare you.... I won't let you.... do... this..."  
  
"Huh?" Gokou gasped as he saw his brother.  
  
"Heh," Maize barked. "This is finally starting to get entertaining," Maize chuckled to himself. Nappa began to smolder when he saw who had saved Gokou.  
  
"Kakarotto! Get yourself out of here... Nappa is controlling this army of mindless zombies, and---" Raditzu began, but was cut off by a blast through the chest, sending him coughing up blood, falling to the ground.  
  
"Shut up and die." Nappa snarled as he again blasted Raditzu.  
  
"You... asshole...." Vegeta gasped as Raditzu hit the ground with a wet plop. "I.... I will defeat you.... for the future of this civilization, you asshole.... For the future of my family..." Vegeta rasped, as his already huge aura grew larger. "I will KILL YOU!!!" Vegeta rocketed forward and slammed his fists repeatedly into Nappa's body.  
  
"HA~A!" Gokou bellowed overhead as he transformed into Super Saiya-jin 3. Almost instantly, Gokou was beside Vegeta, fist after fist slamming into Nappa.  
  
Suddenly the ground dipped out from under them as Nappa screamed.  
  
"THE DEATH BLOW!" A huge ki attack came barreling straight at Gokou and Vegeta. They could not even block as the blast slammed into them.  
  
Gohan could not believe his eyes. His father and Vegeta had both… "God, don't be dead, Otousan, Vegeta-san! Please don't be dead."  
  
Suddenly, the world turned black.  
  
"Annoying pest..." Maize snickered as Gohan fell to the ground unconscious.  
  
  
  
  
  
The Bridge had gone deadly silent since the Saiya-jin had been turned away. High on the platform, Bulma was asleep in the chair, as the sun appeared to be setting in this part of the Earth. The only person awake on the bridge was Chichi, who was fooling around with a monitor.  
  
The door opened, and Trunks, Goten, and Tocino stepped onto the bridge. Chichi almost screamed, but Goten jumped up and covered her mouth.  
  
"Okaasan! It's okay! He's a good guy!" Goten squealed softly.  
  
At a glare from Trunks, Tocino bowed politely to Chichi. "Hello.. my name is Tocino.... and.."  
  
"Thats better!" Trunks proclaimed as he clapped Tocino on the back.  
  
"TRUNKS! I... I can't feel our dad's powers any more!!!" Goten screeched suddenly.  
  
"WHAT!?!? YOU MEAN THAT OVER GROWN APE KILLED VEGETA AND MY GOKOU?" Chichi shirked.  
  
"Huh? what? Is Vegeta back?" Bulma asked as she rubbed her eyes.  
  
Chichi looked at Bulma and tears began streaming down her cheeks. She shook her head. "No.... "  
  
"Tocino," Trunks commanded. "Get yer friends and follow me! Goten.. get Buu! I'll go get..." Tocino and Goten nodded and left the bridge.  
  
"I'm coming too..." Bulma began as she climbed down from the platform.  
  
"But! Mom! Nappa'll kill you!" Trunks protested.  
  
"Trunks.... Here... take this..." She said as she put a headset and on Trunks. If Anything happens, push the red button on the headset, and we'll take the ship out into space."  
  
"Don't worry, mom! If things get bad, you can count on GOTENKS!" Bulma began to cry as she hugged Trunks. Trunks looked up at her, gave her the "peace" sign and exited.  
  
  
  
  
  
For some reason, Kaiou-Sama could only find two good hearts left alive on Namek-sei. It disturbed him greatly, but it was enough for his plane to work.  
  
He needed use of the dragonballs, and since the ones on earth were dormant, he had no choice but Namek-sei.  
  
"Can anyone hear me? Anyone at all?"  
  
Tapion sat straight up as the voice rung through the hut. "Ummmmm.... I can..." he said timidly.  
  
Vica kicked him in the leg and groggily snorted, "Look, elfboy.... If you're gonna talk to yourself, keep it down.... I was having a good dream..."  
  
"Do either of you know how to speak the Namek-sejin language?"  
  
Vica nearly jumped out of her skin. "GHOST!!! Go 'way spirit!"  
  
"Who is this? What do you want?" Tapion asked, trying not to laugh at Vica as she looked under a bail of hay for the 'spirit'.  
  
"I'm the northern Kaiou-Sama... and I have a favor to ask of you.."  
  
"Listen here spirit.... I won't be doing any favors of yours." Vica snorted as she continued searching for her spirit.  
  
"I'm listening. What do you need?"  
  
"Well, my friends on Earth are in a bit of a spot..."  
  
"What can I do to help you?" Tapion asked as he stood up.  
  
"I need someone to use the Dragon Balls.... but I also need someone that can speak Namekian..."  
  
"Bah... I hate that language..." Vica muttered aloud as she tossed a bail of hay behind her. "Rooli made me learn it, and it took forever..."  
  
"You mean.... CAN YOU GET THE DRAGON BALLS FOR ME?"  
  
"Well, duh spirit...." Vica snorted. "I'm the Slave to watch over the Dragon Balls... and this is my friend... the slave to watch over the slave who watches over the...."  
  
"You get the idea..." Tapion said as he clapped a hand over Vica's mouth.  
  
"This is perfect!! Can you call Porunga-Shenlong?"  
  
"Yes," Vica replied as he removed Tapion's hand. "But if anyone finds out, he smells like toenails will cause us great grief and torture... or so he says... personally, I think he couldn't hit water if he fell into the ocean, but hey..."  
  
"Well, I need a set of Potara Fusion Earrings... and I don't want a Permanent Vegetto, so.. I need the Fusion to be temporary...."  
  
Vica kicked the last dragonballs into place. "Get your ass out  
  
here Porunga!" Nothing happened.  
  
"Fine..." Vica said, and then spoke in the Namekian Language. In  
  
a flash, the dragon was summoned, and it ripped through the hut.  
  
"Okay... wish one... Wish for a set of Potara Earrings...."  
  
"....first off, Kaiou-Sama..." Porunga rumbled. "I can't create Potara from nothing... only a Kaiou-shin can.... but if you gave me a base set of earrings..."  
  
"NO! MINE!" Vica yelped as she clapped her hands over her ears.  
  
"I could make a similar set of earrings allowing fusion..." Porunga continued. "A temporary fusion ended with the removal of an earring, but.... that's only if you tell me to in my native language."  
  
"Little girl.. I beg you.. please..."  
  
"First.." Vica growled as she planted her hands on her hips. "The name is VI-CA! Say it with me now... VI-CA..."  
  
"Vica..." Porunga grumbled, playing along. "Are you done?"  
  
"No. not you, Porunga..." Vica barked. "The spirit..."  
  
"Vica. Are you happy?"  
  
"No..." Vica whined as she sat down. "I'm stuck on this planet, with elfboy, and he who bathes not....!"  
  
"Then use the other two wishes to go to Earth and send the Potara to Gokou and Vegeta!"  
  
"Fine fine... Porunga...." Vica snorted as she stood back up.  
  
  
  
  
  
The situation was getting worse. Most of the mountains had been leveled by Nappa's last attack. Gokou had no clue where Vegeta, Gohan or for that matter Raditzu were.  
  
It was all he could do to crawl out of the mountain he had been imbedded in. "Damn it... I'm nearly out of... Power.... I can't even scratch him...!"  
  
"B.... brother... while the.... there's still time..... go..." Raditzu slowly stood. Blood covered his chest, and he was breathing heavily. Gokou could barely feel his ki. "... get your friends... your son and go!!! ... I'll keep h.... him busy for as long as I can..."  
  
"...Raditzu.....?"  
  
"No arguments...." Raditzu barked over his shoulder. "Just go... GET OUT OF HERE KAKAROTTO!!!"  
  
"I won't leave..." Gokou husked as he stood also.  
  
"I.... Said... get out of here..." Raditzu snarled in reply.  
  
Vegeta slowly managed to regain a little consciousness. "Hey.... Kaka.... rotto...... listen to... him...... if we both die....... all hope is lost......."  
  
"..... Veget....." Before Gokou could finish his speech, a flash of light blinded him. He felt a small round object in his hand, and looked down to see what it was. "A Potara....?"  
  
Suddenly, Nappa was no more than 25 meters away. "You damned ants!!! How dare you even try to impose me..."  
  
Two figures suddenly appeared between him and Gokou. "Who the hell are you two?"  
  
"Wow... that spirit guy was right.... this place is trashed......" Vica said in awe. Without another word, Nappa sent a huge blast hurling toward Vica and Tapion, who could only stare wide-eyed.  
  
Meanwhile, almost directly overhead, Goten, Trunks, Buu, and the Saiya-jin legion saw this unfolding.  
  
"Hey, Trunks-kuh.... Who's that?" Goten asked as he point to the ground.  
  
Trunks looked down and screamed.  
  
"ONIISAN!!!!!" In less time than it took to blink, Trunks was Super Saiya- jin and racing towards Tapion.  
  
An instant before the giant blast hit, Trunks was spiriting both Tapion and Vica to safety.  
  
"TRUNKS!!!" Tapion exclaimed.  
  
Vica's eyes bugged out in fear. "AHHHH!" She shirked as she waved her arms frantically. "Putmedown putmedown putmedown!"  
  
"Brother! How did you get to Earth?" Trunks questioned.  
  
"We used the Dragon Balls on..... Ummmm.... Vica? Where were we....?" Tapion asked.  
  
"Putmedown putmedown putmedown!"  
  
"Is she okay?" Trunks asked as he looked down to the ground and saw his father. He then looked over and saw Gokou standing behind the injured Raditzu. "GOTEN!!!!! OUR DADS ARE ALIVE!!!!!!" His face went from a grim expression to a smile that nearly touched his eyes.  
  
"That's great, Trunks-kuh!"  
  
Nappa was dumbfounded by all of this. Where the Hell had those two come from? How the hell had Vica gotten to earth? He stood there not comprehending.  
  
"Hey, Buu!!!!" Trunks shouted. "I need you to come with me and give my Dad a great big hug!!!!" Buu clapped his hands and followed Trunks, who was speeding towards Vegeta.  
  
"I like hugs!" Buu landed beside Trunks, as he woke his father up.  
  
"C'mon, Papa!" Trunks shouted as Vegeta's eyes slowly opened. "We came to help...." Before Trunks could say anymore, Buu ripped Vegeta from the ground and gave him a huge hug.  
  
"HUGS! HUGS! HUGS!!!"  
  
Vegeta's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "HEY!!! THAT HURTS..... PUT ME DOWN!!!!!"  
  
"You hurt?" Buu questioned. "I make you aaaaaaall better!" Buu's arms began to glow, and before Vegeta could say anything, Buu gently sat down a fully healed Vegeta.  
  
"Thanks....." Vegeta grunted as he looked up into Buu's stupid looking face. "I think..."  
  
"BUU!!! Come help my dad too!!!" Goten grabbed Gokou by the arm and ran over to Buu.  
  
"Goten! You guys okay?" Gokou asked as his son dragged him along.  
  
"Do you want a hug too? It'll make you feel all better!" Buu grabbed Gokou and again his arms glowed. An instant later, Gokou was fully healed.  
  
"Thank you, Buu!"  
  
"What happened?" Goten began. Suddenly, Nappa snapped back to reality.  
  
"I did, you little ass!" Nappa lunged at Goten, but Gokou quickly grabbed him and dodged Nappa.  
  
Buu looked directly at Nappa. "You're bad.... Like I was."  
  
"Then why don't you help me destroy them?" Nappa growled as he buried his fist in Buu's rubber-like belly.  
  
"Satan told me to be good. I like Satan. I don't like you." Buu moved with lightning speed, and slammed his fist into Nappa's jaw. As Buu attacked Nappa, Vegeta turned to Gokou.  
  
"Why do we both have Potara?" Vegeta snorted as he opened his hand to reveal the earring.  
  
".... Vegeta.... Vegetto could beat him...."  
  
"Bakka! Even together we don't have enough power!" Vegeta growled.  
  
"Super Saiya-jin 3," was all Gokou said.  
  
Vegeta looked at Gokou. "This had better work, Kakarotto.... I  
  
don't want to be fused with you permanently for nothing!"  
  
"Papa?" Vegeta placed the Potara on his right ear, then looked down at Trunks and smiled.  
  
"Otousan?"  
  
Gokou looked down at his young son. "Don't worry.... if things get bad.... we'll have Buu absorb us.... Potara fusion ends when you enter a mystical body...."  
  
"Kakarotto!" Vegeta snarled, as he grew more impatient. "Shut up already and use the damned Potara! Buu isn't going to last much longer!" Gokou nodded and placed the Potara silently on his left ear.  
  
"You done yet, blob boy?" Nappa chuckled as Buu regenerated his arm.  
  
"You make me mad! I don't like you!" Steams shot out of his head as he readied himself to attack. A glove hand rested his hand on Buu's shoulder, making him stop. "You look like Gokou and Vegeta..... Who are you?"  
  
Vegetto spoke with both Gokou and Vegeta's voices. "I am the combination of Vegeta and Kakarotto. I am Vegetto."  
  
"The combination of Vegeta and Kakarotto....? What bullshit is this?" Nappa snorted.  
  
"You'll soon find out!" In the blink of an eye, Vegetto's fist slammed into Nappa's nose. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:  
  
False Victory.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You worthless piece of trash..." Vegetto said as he stepped in front of Buu. "I don't even have to try to defeat you..."  
  
"What in the hell are you," Nappa asked as he cocked his head to one side.  
  
"I've told you once." Vegetto said as he zanzokened behind Nappa. "I won't repeat myself." Vegetto slammed his fist into the small of Nappa's back. "Prepare for defeat."  
  
Nappa looked at Vegetto over his shoulder. He then burst out in laughter. "You? Defeat ME? What a joke!"  
  
"I'm not much of a comedian," Vegetto replied calmly as his fist buried itself deeper in Nappa's spine. "And you are in need of a breath mint.... Badly." Nappa swung at Vegetto. Vegetto zanzokened in front of Nappa, and kicked him in the gut, doubling him over. "Whenever you're ready to stop playing, I'll start trying."  
  
"Why you little!" Nappa erupted with a huge aura surrounding him, pulling energy in. "You'll now face my true power!" Vegetto smiled and motioned him to come on. Nappa blasted a giant blast at Vegetto.  
  
Then Vegetto became a Super Saiya-jin.  
  
Vegetto dissolved the blast with a swipe of his hand. "You can not defeat Super Vegetto like that, moron! Let me show you a real attack!" Vegetto stretched his arms out either side. "FI-NAL..." He snarled as he brought his arms forward in the Final Flash position. Then, he pulled it back in the "KameHameHa" position. "KameHameHa!"  
  
Vegetto thrust both arms forward, and a huge sphere of ki shot straight at Nappa. The blast threw people every which-way, except for Goten and Trunks, who barely moved. Vica and Tapion went flying into the air, Goten caught Tapion, and Vica went flying, right into Trunks' face.  
  
Vica caught a death grip on Trunks' head. As the smoke began to clear, Vica slid off Trunks's face and into his arms.  
  
"Go fly away, stupid girl," Trunks barked as he dropped Vica, who fell towards the ground.  
  
"Ahhhhhh," Vica yelped. "You moron!! I can't fly!!!!!!!"  
  
Trunks appeared under Vica and caught her. "Silly girl! Fly!"  
  
Vica smacked Trunks up-side his head. "I don't know how, you idiot!" Trunks rolled his eyes and he and Goten landed, setting Vica and Tapion down on the ground. Goten and Trunks exchanged a glance and nodded.  
  
"FUUUUUUUUUU..."  
  
"Hey you!" Vica snarled as she began to run at them.  
  
"-SION!!" Vica ran in between them, as if to yell at Trunks. "HA!!!"  
  
Goten and Trunks did the Fusion pose right into Vica. Their fingers hit her right in the cheeks, squishing them in as they fused.  
  
The Fusion was well.. Incorrect to say the least. What came out of the Fusion was a female Gotenks, with long black and purple hair.  
  
"Hey... WHO?" The female Gotenks shirked as it looked down to see breasts. "Since when does Gotenks have jumblies?" It said with a confused expression. The female Gotenks bounced her boobs up and down. "Hey Hey... since Vica is fused with Gotenks... I guess that makes me... Vicotenks!" Vicotenks' face contorted. "And I have... no WANG!!! Oh well... I fight anyway!"  
  
"They... became one... with Vica...." Tapion muttered as he stared wide eyed at the Fused creature.  
  
Vegetto watched as the smoke cleared. Nappa was nowhere to be seen. "Come on, I knew it wasn't THAT easy to beat you... or was it?  
  
From out of nowhere, Nappa appeared and slammed his knee into Vegetto's spine. He bent Vegetto back, making his hair touch his feet. "What an attack... too bad it was useless!"  
  
"Yay! Yay! Hey Stinky!!! Over here," Vicotenks taunted as Nappa threw Vegetto to the ground and looked at her. "Shake shake shake! Shake Shake Shake! Shake my booty!" Vicotenks shook her rump at Nappa, who looked at her all confused. "You know you want Vicotenks' sexy body!"  
  
"Wha... What are you?" Vicotenks looked at Nappa and grew serious.  
  
"I am neither Trunks, nor Goten, Not even Gotenks! I have jumblies! I am Vicotenks! Hey Yay!"  
  
Nappa blinked a couple times. ".......My mother told me never to hit girls...." Nappa turned away for a second. Then, he threw a ki sphere over his shoulder at Vicotenks. The blast easily hit Vicotenks, and she fell to the ground.  
  
"Hey, asshole!" Vicotenks roared as she rubbed the rapidly forming bruise on her forehead. "You're not supposed to hit me! I'm a WOMAN!"  
  
"So I don't have any manners..." Nappa shrugged as he threw another ki attack at Vicotenks.  
  
"Fine!" Vicotenks hissed. "I will teach you some manners!" Vicotenks began to power up, as a golden glow surrounded her. Her long, black and purple hair began to float in the air, as she hissed. Nappa looked down at Vicotenks, confused. Vicotenks' golden glow began to sparkle with blue energy, flashing around it like lightning.  
  
"Huh? I sense extraordinary power from that kid... but..."  
  
"Wow... looky... I glow all pretty!" Vicotenks said joyfully, ignoring Nappa. "Wow.... Look at the blue stuff floating around my jumblies! Hey Who!?"  
  
"That crazy kid is more interested in looking at itself than fighting me... No matter... Now where did--" A blast of energy hit Nappa in the back. He didn't even move. He looked down to see Gohan fall over, out of energy. Maize kicked Gohan's limp body up into the air and began charging up a blast.  
  
Vicotenks then kicked him in the face.  
  
"YOU LITTLE BRAT!"  
  
"Hey, Hey! You should not pick on my big brother!" Vicotenks spat. "It is not very nice! Here! I, Vicotenks will fight you!"  
  
"Puny Woman... I am Maize," he rasped. "The second strongest Saiya-jin to ever live will destroy you!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes.. really..."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"You bore me kid..." He tried kick Vicotenks, who caught his leg, and in doing so, screamed, and then spun in circles, twirling Maize around and tossing him straight to the ground. "What? How?"  
  
Vicotenks was still spinning. A build-up began in her throat as she kept increasing her power. While still spinning, she screamed, throwing her head back, and erupting in large golden energy, blinding everyone.  
  
She had stopped spinning, and now had black and purple hair with golden streaks. "I hate you!! You're as bad as HE WHO SMELLS LIKE THE DIRTY SWEAT SOCKS OF THE HILL PEOPLE," Vicotenks snarled, as she began to fire a volley of blasts at Maize, all of which hit him. The smoke cleared, and Maize was lying on the ground, toasted and smoking.  
  
"H... how? Maize is stronger than anyone... on this planet..."  
  
"Are you done gawking," Vegetto said as Nappa spun around. Vegetto was sitting on a rock, legs crossed, with his chin resting on his fist. "I want to hurry and finish this, so I can go home."  
  
"What?" Nappa growled. "Your back had to have been broken!"  
  
"You think I was even trying," Vegetto asked as he hopped off the rock. "At my power, you'd never be able to break my spine, let alone my little finger."  
  
"What?! I'll destroy you for this! Maize!! Destroy him," Nappa ordered.  
  
"Uh... sir... I can't move...." Maize replied from his crater in the ground.  
  
Nappa began to quake with rage. He leapt of the ground and flew at Vicotenks at top speed. Vicotenks kicked him in his face, and he went flying off at top speed, slamming into a mountain, destroying it. The whole area then exploded in ki. "HOW DARE YOU!!!!?!"  
  
"How dare me," she asked as she blinked. "What you daring me to do? I choose Truth.. not Dare!!!! Truth... YES! I am dead sexy!!" Vicotenks licked her fingers, then got kicked by Nappa, and went flying back and slammed into Gohan, who was about to get up. Vicotenks and Gohan skid back a few hundred yards.  
  
"Hpmh... that's enough of you..."  
  
"Yes it is. Now we can get down to business," Vegetto replied. Before Nappa could turn around, Vegetto was behind him, slamming his fist into his spine. Nappa began to slide forward, as all motion stopped. Wind blew and dust scattered around Vegetto and Nappa.  
  
"And that," Nappa smirked, "was meant to do what?"  
  
"Actually, nothing..." Vegetto replied. "I'm just letting you know that I can beat you any time I want.."  
  
"Really? I'm not going to hold back any longer..." Nappa rumbled.  
  
"That's probably a good thing," said Vegetto as golden ki enveloped him, "because neither am I..."  
  
Suddenly, Vegetto stopped, the ki around him disappearing, and his mouth dropping open. A tiny bit of blood dripped from his mouth as Nappa ground his elbow in Vegetto's gut.  
  
Vegetto hunched over, and fell to the ground.  
  
"Is that your all," Nappa spat. "I've fought flies with more power." Vegetto stood and wiped the dust off of his clothes. He spat up a little bit more of blood.  
  
"That was a cheap shoot..." Vegetto scolded.  
  
Nappa chuckled as he stood up right. "Cheap.... "Before Nappa could say another word, Vegetto raised his hand, and a red beam of energy fired from his outstretched palm, impaling Nappa.  
  
"Yes, cheap...." he replied, "just like that was." Slowly, Vegetto raised Nappa high into the air.  
  
Blood spurted from the wound, and Nappa yelped in pain. Blood sprayed out of his mouth. He looked right at Vegetto. "You think this pitiful attack would actually beat me?"  
  
Vegetto stopped the sword attack. Suddenly, Nappa flew at Vegetto. Vegetto's facial expression changed as his eyes narrowed down.  
  
"YOU... WILL DIE!!!!!" Enormous power began to surround Nappa. Vegetto flew at Nappa to strike him down, but Nappa moved and hit Vegetto in the back of the head. Vegetto's eyes bugged out as one of his earrings fell loose, but not out. Vegetto reached up and took the earring out.  
  
His head then split in two, one Gokou, the other Vegeta. The two heads looked at each other and then at Nappa in surprise.  
  
Vegetto defused.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Vegeta snorted.  
  
"Are the Potara broken?"  
  
Nappa smirked and shot over one thousand blasts at Vegeta and Gokou, frying them both and sending them to the ground. They laid still, steam rolling off their battered bodies.  
  
A ki sphere slammed into Nappa's back.  
  
"Vicotenks thinks you are stingy!" said the Fused creature as she stood up. "I'll fight you now.. and I will kick you in the fanny.. YOU SMELL LIKE ROTTEN BEET JUICE!!" Vicotenks rocketed at Nappa, as he charged a blast.  
  
Vicotenks defused as the blast flew at Vica and hit her, sending her flying back behind Goten and Trunks.  
  
Trunks erupted in more power and flew at Nappa, hitting him in the stomach. Goten then hit Nappa in the face, sending Nappa toward the ground.  
  
"Goten! Let him have it at full power! Show him no mercy!!!" Trunks ordered.  
  
Trunks and Goten stood side by side in mid air and began slamming Nappa with an array of blasts.  
  
The smoke began to clear when they stopped, but as Nappa began to stand, he saw Goten powering a blast.  
  
Goten swung around and blasted Nappa with a direct hit.  
  
High above his head, Trunks also charged an attack. He threw the blast straight over his head at the smoke where Nappa was.  
  
"Now Goten!!" The two flew up above Nappa and readied themselves for the KameHameHa.  
  
"KA~A…" The initial power began in their hands. "ME~E... HA~A... ME~E..." Suddenly, the entire world turned white. "HAA!"  
  
The blast arched forward with deadly speed. The blasts hit Nappa, ripping his body to shreds, and drilling him into the ground. The smoke cleared, and there was Nappa, smoking, laying on the ground, twitching.  
  
"H.. how can these two... have so much.... power? It's... not..."  
  
"Goten! Let's finish him!" Trunks ordered with a grin.  
  
"We're going to win, Trunks-kuh," Goten nodded.  
  
Trunks looked over at his friend as they flew higher and higher. "We have to do this at full power Goten! Let him have it!" Goten nodded.  
  
Trunks put his arms at his sides. Two enormous energy sources appeared on his hands.  
  
Goten brought his arms behind his head, as energy began to gather between his hands.  
  
Goten and Trunks attacked at the same time, Goten bringing his blast over his head and into a large blast emitting from his hands, faced palm forward. Trunks pushed the two sources of energy forward, and together in a gigantic blast at Nappa.  
  
The two blasts combined and slammed into the ground with such a force that it shook the planet.  
  
The power kept drilling into Nappa.  
  
Goten and Trunks erupted in power again, and sent the blast upward, wiping Nappa off the face of the Earth. The smoke then cleared out of the enormous crater, leaving only rocks and destroyed soils there.  
  
Of Nappa, there was no sign; not even a ki signature as Goten and Trunks landed on the ground.  
  
"Can I play yet," Buu asked as he floated up to the boys as they both dropped from Super Saiya-jin 2.  
  
"No Buu! You can't fight now! We already won," Trunks exclaimed with a smirk.  
  
Goten's smiled, the corners of his mouth nearly touched his eyes, "You can make our Dad's all better though!"  
  
"BUU!" Buu bounced over, picked up Gokou's limp, almost lifeless body, and hugged him. A second later, Gokou was healed.  
  
"Thank you, Buu!" Gokou smiled as he stood and dusted himself off. "Where'd Nappa go?"  
  
"Trunks and I blew him up," Goten replied at his Father's side.  
  
"Yes," Trunks nodded as he planted his fists on his hips. "We beat him... We went to full power and..." Suddenly, rocks began flying up as Trunks stared in horror. "Impossible! We beat him! I know we did!"  
  
Slowly, a dusted figure unknown by the sunlight walked towards Gokou. The figure reached out and fell over.  
  
"Did we win, Kakarotto…?"  
  
"PAPA," Trunks screamed as he flew over to Vegeta. "Papa! We did it! Goten and I beat Nappa!"  
  
"You... beat Nappa?"  
  
"I'll tell you later, Papa. Buu! Papa needs your help," Trunks exclaimed to the large pink demon.  
  
"Vegeta want hugs too," Buu sung as he bounced over to Vegeta. "Buu-who- who! HUGS! HUGS!" Buu picked Vegeta up, squeezing the life out of him, and healing him at the same time.  
  
"You can.... let... go now...." Vegeta husked, gasping for air. Buu dropped Vegeta on his head. Buu bounced off happily.  
  
"Otousan," Goten asked as he tugged on his father's pant leg. "Where's Oniisan?"  
  
"Otousan," shouted Gohan in the tree above Goten and Trunks. "Goten! Up here!"  
  
"GOHAN-NIISAN!" Goten chirped as he waved to his brother.  
  
"Would you quit talking about lunchtime," Vica snorted as she smacked Goten up-side his head. "I'm getting hungry!"  
  
"Lunchtime," Goten questioned. "Trunks-kuh.. is it time to eat."  
  
"Goten! You blockhead," Trunks snorted at his friend. "TOCINO!" All the Saiya-jin, still frozen in fear, started to make their way towards Trunks. "GET GOHAN DOWN!"  
  
Tocino nodded and flew up and brought Gohan down. Buu ran over, healed Gohan, and then turned the tree into a candy cane. Buu started to lick the candy cane, then swallowed it whole.  
  
"Where's Nappa...." Gohan asked as he joined the others.  
  
"We beat him up," Goten chirped as his brother nearly fell over in shock.  
  
"HUH?"  
  
"Yes, I Trunks, and he, Goten beat the pants off of Nappa," Trunks smirked as Gohan stood back up.  
  
"Hey, you!" Gohan looked down. Vica was tugging on his pant leg. "Why does everyone think you've got breakfast?"  
  
"No… that's my name. Son Gohan," he replied.  
  
"Right." Vica turned to walk away, and walked right into Trunks.  
  
"Don't get comfortable, Saiya-jin girl," he snorted as he crossed his arms over his chest much like his father. "I still don't know who you are, and the Saiya-jins have been bad news."  
  
"…. Bakka," Vica snorted in response.  
  
"Trunks-kuh! Tocino is nice," Goten smiled. "Maybe he knows her!" Both boys looked at Tocino, who blinked.  
  
"Uh.. nope..."  
  
"Oh, well," Trunks sighed, "go fetch my iced coffee."  
  
"Hai," Tocino nodded as he flew off towards Toriyama's Dream, which was large enough to see in the sky. The Saiya-jins followed Tocino.  
  
"I like being the prince," Trunks grinned as his father walked up behind him.  
  
"Of all Saiya-jins, the fighting race," Vegeta questioned into Trunks' ear. The boy toppled face first to the ground.  
  
"PAPA," Trunks screeched as he stood back up, rubbed the back of his head and laughed. "Uhh ..."  
  
"Tell me Trunks," Vegeta asked, "how did you and Kakarotto's son defeat Nappa?"  
  
"We just didn't hold back…." He replied.  
  
"Hai," Goten shouted. "It was fun! Trunks! Want to spar with me? Let's not hold back and spar!"  
  
"There'll be more than enough time for that, later," Gokou grinned as he ruffled Goten's hair. "We have to go back to the ship and bring the people back to Earth, then you and Trunks can play in the Gravity Room."  
  
"Hai! Let's go see Mom," Goten chirped as he flew off towards the ship. Gokou followed, then Gohan, then Buu and Vegeta.  
  
Trunks was about to leave, but Vica stopped him.  
  
"Ummm..." she muttered as he cheeks turned a pretty shade of pink. "Can I go too?"  
  
"...You'd have to fly, and I can't carry you AND Tapion," Trunks snorted. The rosy shade faded from Vica's face as her eyes narrowed.  
  
"You did before," she whined.  
  
"But I was a Super Saiya-jin," Trunks rebutted.  
  
"So do it again!"  
  
"I'm tired," Trunks hissed. "I want to go home and drink my iced coffee. Why can't you just fly?"  
  
"I HATE HEIGHTS! You--" Vica screamed before she was interrupted by Tapion.  
  
"What if you carried me under you and Vica sat on your back," he asked  
  
"TAPION-NIISAN!!! I... hmmph. fine."  
  
  
  
  
  
The sky zipped past faster and faster.  
  
It was all Vica could do not to vomit. Trunks, Tapion and herself flew towards Toriyama's Dream.  
  
Vica screamed as they flew through a dense fog bank. She had a death grip on Trunks' back. "AHHHH!! YOU'RE FLYING TOO FAST!! AND TOO HIGH!!!"  
  
Tapion looked up at Trunks. "Maybe you should slow down, Trunks."  
  
"But Tapion-niisan!"  
  
"AGHHHHHH! HELLLP!"  
  
"Shut up, or I'll drop you," Trunks backed. Vica grew deathly quiet. "Finally.. Now I can go at full power..." Trunks turned Super Saiya-jin, and Vica flew off his back. She caught the back of his leg.  
  
"Heeelllllp!!!" Trunks, Vica and Tapion rocketed off towards the ship. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:  
  
Doomsday.  
  
  
  
  
  
Toriyama's Dream had grown silent.  
  
Bulma waited, tapping at her forehead, staring at the computer screen in front of her. Chichi sat in a chair near her, holding a picture of Gokou, Goten, and Gohan.  
  
The silence was driving Bulma insane. "I really wish that they wouldn't make Trunks and Goten fight... they're only kids..."She sighed as she toyed with a dial on her console.  
  
It seemed like days had past since she heard Vegeta wouldn't be coming back to her, and that Son-kun wouldn't be coming back to Chichi. She couldn't even cry anymore, she had gone numb.  
  
"Wow... Look at this thingy... How do we get in," a nasal voice boomed on the intercom.  
  
"How the hell should I know," another voice spat in reply. "Maybe you should try knocking."  
  
Suddenly, the entire ship shook with a loud CLANG!  
  
"Mom!! Let us in!!! MO--M!!!"  
  
Bulma stood straight up in her chair. "Trunks?! Vegeta," she chimed as she jumped straight up. "Woohoo! They did it!!!"  
  
"Is Gohan-chan and Goten-chan with them," Chichi asked hopefully, to which Bulma winked and pressed a button on the keyboard.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Idiot Monkey. I should have wished him some brains before sending him to Earth. Yes," Uminium rasped from high upon his throne.  
  
He had seen the whole thing. To think that CHILDREN could beat Nappa. Before leaving Namek-sei, the modified scouters had placed his battle power at 298,000,000.  
  
Intriguing.  
  
"I humbly agree, Uminium-Sama," said one of the two black cloaked figures kneeling at the base of the high dais.  
  
"How would you like us to remedy it, Great Lord," the second figure finished. Uminium rose, his ancient bones creaking as he descending the stares. The two figures stood.  
  
"Nappa and his men were incompetent. Pity.. Sivruru, Cobarutu, Prepare to take command of the second wave," he smiled coldly. "I believe it's time to show the Earthlings true power…." A Saiya-jin bolted from the crowd and made a beeline straight towards Uminium. Sivruru and Cobarutu blocked his path.  
  
"I'm sending you to Enma, bastard." The Saiya-jin hissed.  
  
Sivruru easily knocked him to the ground. "Insolent dog. Do you really believe that someone as weak as you could even bruise the Great Lord?"  
  
A few Saiya-jins surrounded their fallen brother and began to help him up.  
  
"Going to hell with your friend," Uminium chuckled as he raised a hand and a huge ball of energy began to form. "Have it your way."  
  
"THAT'S ENOUGH!"  
  
"Would you like to play too, your highness?" He asked Vegeta-ou without turning around.  
  
"I'm here to take my people with me," he replied. "We've done everything asked of us by you, and Freezer. It's time for us to do things our way."  
  
Uminium sighed and let the energy ball die. "Hmmph... Take your people and go before I change my mind." He said as he ascended the stairs back to his throne. "I'm not letting you go, Saiya-jin. Far from it. I'm just letting you expand my new empire."  
  
The rebel Saiya-jin stood up, one eye closed shut from swelling. "Tha.. that's it? You're going to let us go?"  
  
"Make no mistake, Bardock," Uminium chimed. "I have seen into your thoughts. You may be of use to me one day, so either leave now, or I'll kill you. Squi!! Heal him."  
  
"Thank you..." Bardock muttered. Suddenly, he fell to the ground, holding his head. He began to scream in pain. "Wha... what... is this...?"  
  
Everything became clear to Bardock.  
  
Uminium stopped dead in his tracks. He saw everything Bardock had. "What? What means this, Saiya-jin?"  
  
"Nappa.... isn't... dead... Kakarotto, Vegeta, Earth... all will be destroyed!"  
  
Uminum smirked. "Excellent... I wanted to claim the planet, but this has an even better effect. No one will stand in my way of conquering the entire cosmos.."  
  
"Your highness... let us go..." he said as he began to walk away. He stopped and looked at Uminium. "If we ever meet again, green man... I will kill you.. But I don't think that will happen…"  
  
  
  
  
  
The silence on the ship shattered.  
  
"Yo," smiled Gokou as he walked onto the bridge, watching Trunks and Goten ran to their mothers, who scooped them up in a fit of joy.  
  
"Mama! We beat up the bald, ugly guy," Trunks informed.  
  
"Trunks," Bulma cried as she squeezed her son. "You beat the bad man for mommy, didn't you? I'm so happy! Now we can go back home!"  
  
"Yeah, Mom! Trunks and I blew him up," Goten chimed. "And we didn't even hav'ta fuse!"  
  
"You... a... and Trunks," Chichi whispered as her face paled.  
  
"Hai!"  
  
Piccolo entered the room silently. "I felt Nappa's ki disappear, but the two large ki's? They were Saiya-jin, but not Gokou's nor Vegeta's.. what happened?"  
  
Trunks and Goten jumped down in front of Piccolo. "You didn't really think we were gonna lose, did you Piccolo-san," Goten asked.  
  
"Nappa was no match for the mighty Trunks and his friend, Goten," Trunks proclaimed as he struck a pose. "We whipped him like cream pudding!"  
  
"……" Piccolo replied.  
  
"Trunks-Sama," Tocino said hesitantly as he approached Trunks. "My men and I want you to come to the barracks. We wish to throw you a celebration festival."  
  
"And who might you, be," Vegeta snarled as he appraised the Saiya-jin and crossed his arms.  
  
Tocino turned to address Vegeta. "I am Tocino, son of Gesausa."  
  
"Gesausa, eh," Vegeta quipped "He's the one who died on Planet Yeasta, correct?"  
  
"How did you know... that?"  
  
"Bakka. I'm Trunks' Father."  
  
"Pr... Prince Vegeta!?"  
  
"You're quick..." Vegeta mock-complemented. "Now tell me.. who sent Nappa?"  
  
"I... I don't know... I don't remember anything after being resurrected."  
  
"Well then, Maybe you could help me out here... You see, I know that Freezer destroyed the planet, but do you know of any other survivors besides the sons of Bardock, Nappa and myself?  
  
"No, sir. I believed that all perished."  
  
"Hmmph." Vegeta snorted. "No leads there."  
  
"There'll be time for that later, we have to start taking the people back to Earth, and wish back the people the Saiya-jins killed.."  
  
"Otousan, The dragon balls don't exist, remember," Gohan interjected.  
  
"Oh yeah..." Gokou said as he rubbed the back of his head.  
  
  
  
Trunks didn't know when, but that damned Saiya-jin girl had slipped right under his nose!  
  
Maybe it was the confusion on the bridge when they first arrived…. No, it didn't mater when she slipped away. All that mattered to Trunks at the moment was finding her.  
  
The last thing the ship needed was a Saiya-jin spy.  
  
"What's wrong, Trunks-kuh," asked Goten as he ran to his friends side.  
  
"That Saiya-jin girl isn't here," Trunks snorted much like his father. "I'm going to go find her.. I don't know where she went, and I don't want her to cause any trouble."  
  
"Hai! I'll help you, Trunks," Goten nodded as he and Trunks ran off. They ran straight into Tapion.  
  
"Tapion-chan? You want to help us look for that Saiya-jin Girl," asked Trunks and helped his 'Oniisan' up.  
  
"Sure."  
  
  
  
  
  
Videl could barely keep her eyes open. Evacuating all those people to the Tengoku was harder than she expected. She slumped in her chair, dozing lightly against the desk in front of her.  
  
There was some kind of ruckus on the bridge. Oh well, was tired, and it could damn well wait for her.  
  
"Wake up, Videl-san." A nasal voice whispered in her ear. She jumped form her chair.  
  
"Gohan-kun," she cried as she wrapped her arms around her neck. Gohan wrapped his arms around Videl's narrow waist and spun her around.  
  
"We did it, Videl-san. We can go back home now…." Gohan said as the weariness on his face was replaced with blissful happiness.  
  
The entire room was overjoyed. The Saiya-jin had been defeated, and they could all go home.  
  
All wasn't how it seemed though. Simultaneously, Gokou, Gohan and Piccolo all looked in the same direction, north, to the blasted glass mountains. Fear, and something else, something more primal, danced in all their eyes.  
  
"Otousan, is that….?"  
  
"Son, this isn't good."  
  
"He... he's... not dead..."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about, Kakarotto," Vegeta snarled.  
  
"Feel, Vegeta." Gokou paused. Vegeta concentrated for a moment and felt it to. "Let's go, we have to stop him before he gets here."  
  
"Stop who," Chichi asked as her husband's eyes grew dark, and he gently pulled away from her.  
  
"Nappa... He's still alive..." Gokou stated.  
  
Chichi fainted right then and there.  
  
Bulma slumped, falling to her knees in the center of the bridge. "It's all over..."  
  
"Damn it. Damn it!" Vegeta snarled as he punched a nearby bulkhead. "We can possibly beat him now! Need I remind you that his power has probably grown?"  
  
"But...." Gokou hissed and clinched his fists. "... I... have to try!"  
  
"Son..." Piccolo interjected. Suddenly and quickly, a wave washed over him. It all became very clear. "We don't stand a chance right now... but if we had more time... maybe you and Vegeta could become stronger than even Nappa.."  
  
"Time is one thing we don't have..." Gokou admitted  
  
"The Room of Spirit and Time," Gohan nearly shrieked as he jogged to over to his father.  
  
"Good thinking. But it was destroyed by Piccolo, remember?"  
  
"And it was restored with the Earth.." Piccolo smirked.  
  
A glimmer of hope entered Gokou's eyes. "Yosh! Let's go, Gohan!"  
  
"Sorry, Otousan.." Gohan replied as he cracked his knuckles. "I'm staying to hold down the fort. Why don't you take Goten and Trunks?"  
  
"NO!" All looked at Bulma. "They're just children! You can't make them fight this battle for you.. why don't you enter alone, Son-kuh?"  
  
"Alone for a year? But.."  
  
"I'll enter with you, Kakarotto. Think of it... the POWER we'll have if we spar for a whole year…" Vegeta smirked. The entire bridge stared at Vegeta in disbelief.  
  
Vegeta sweatdropped as Gokou looked at him and blinked a couple of times.  
  
"Thank you, Vegeta…. But you can't enter the room anymore...  
  
"I don't care about that stupid rule!" Vegeta snorted as his fist knotted in Gokou's collar. "As long as one of us can beat Nappa, it'll be worth any consequence."  
  
Vegeta's mouth turned from a scowl to a grin. Gokou also grinned.  
  
"If you are going, Hurry. Gohan, Tienshinhan, Kuririn, and myself will try to hold them off for as long as possible.  
  
"Thank you, my friend.." He said as he turned to face the former Demon King.  
  
"Tocino," Vegeta ordered as he turned to face the Saiya-jin. "You and your men go too... Show Nappa the will of the Saiya-jin race!"  
  
"As you wish, sire," Tocino replied.  
  
"Come, Kakarotto... We've got to make haste," Vegeta ordered.  
  
"Bai Bai, Everyone," Gokou shouted as he waved madly at the people on the bridge. "We'll see you later!"  
  
"Otousan.. do your best.."  
  
"You to, Gohan... make sure that everyone stays safe." Gokou smiled one last time to his son and gave him a thumbs up before following Vegeta off the bridge. Gohan turned to leave as well, but Bulma stopped him.  
  
"Gohan.. halfway down the hall, fourth door to your left, there's some armor that Papa created for Vegeta," Bulma winced at the mention of her father. "It may not be the greatest of help, but it's something." Gohan smiled to Bulma and then turned away, walking toward the hallway.  
  
  
  
  
  
The tiny room was crowded, and the smell of beer wasn't helping matters. A handful of Saiya-jins from Tocino's squad, Gohan, Kuririn, Piccolo, Tocino, Tenshinhan, Chaozu, and Muten Roshi had all squeezed into the 30ft by 30ft room, which was all ready full of battle armor.  
  
"This might help us out a little bit," Gohan mused aloud as he pulled the body armor over his head. "Just like I remember."  
  
"I'm a'coming too.." Roshi drunkenly interjected. "I'm th' shenshei here, an' I'll show ya all.. *hic* how to KamyHamyHa 'em outta the shkies! Woo!"  
  
"You're drunk, old man," Piccolo snorted disgustedly. "Go find something else to do. You'll only get in the way."  
  
Roshi pulled Piccolo down to eye level by his collar. "Here lishten, green man... I'M th' turtle hermiiiiit great invinshible guy.. an' ya..."  
  
Ten chopped Roshi's neck, knocking him out. "For your own good, old  
  
man."  
  
"Aren't you taking any armor, Ten-san," Gohan asked the Three Eyed  
  
man.  
  
"Same as before, I don't want to dress like Vegeta."  
  
"I guess this is it..." Kuririn sighed.  
  
"Yosh. Then let's go...." Gohan said as he tucked a bag of senzu into his armor.  
  
  
  
  
  
The glass ground glistened and crunched as an entire legion of controlled Saiya-jins formed rank.  
  
"With the help of those magic beans we took from the earthlings, we have the ultimate power.. there is no thing greater that us in the entire universe, and this... is your final battle to destroy the earth scum. Fight well...." Maize ordered. A giant, beaten up figure landed behind him.  
  
Nappa had returned. Silently, he exchanged his old, destroyed armor for a new set.  
  
"When I get my hands on those two brats.... they'll... THEY'LL WISH THEY'D NEVER BEEN BORN! I'LL TEAR THEIR SPINES OUT!!! I AM THE LEGENDARY SUPER SAIYA-JIN!!! NO ONE MAKES A FOOL OF ME!!!" With that, Nappa flew towards Toriyama's Dream, erupting in golden energy.  
  
"Follow me... straight to the gates of hell...." The Saiya-jins saluted Maize, and all went flying after Nappa.  
  
And the world shook. Twilight grew on the horizon, and lightning flickered once in the cloudless sky.  
  
  
  
  
  
That damned Saiya-jin girl was getting one his nerves. Toriyama's Dream was a huge ship; there was no telling where she could be hiding.  
  
"Sai---ya---jin gi----rl! Where are y--oooou?"  
  
"Maybe she left, Trunks-kun," Goten suggested.  
  
"Goten, we're a mile above ground..." Trunks stated, "and she can't fly... she couldn't have gotten very far."  
  
"I see." Goten said. "Tapion, does she know instantaneous movement?"  
  
"...I... don't... think so...."  
  
Trunks slapped his forehead. "Goten, don't be stupid. Let's just lock on to her ki!"  
  
"Trunks, I don't think I can..." Goten whined. "She's too weak!"  
  
"You're such a baby, Goten... Let me show you how to do it!" Trunks began to focus and concentrate. His hair stood up on end as he began to search for Vica's ki.  
  
"Trunks-kuh, where is she?"  
  
Trunks pointed to a nearby crate. "I think she's over there, but I'm not sure.." Goten ran over, and smiled, picking up a cat from behind the crate.  
  
"Look, Trunks-kun! She turned into a cat," Goten chimed. The cat meowed. "I think she's hungry."  
  
Wobble, went Trunks.  
  
Vica walked out of the room behind Tapion and Trunks. She was eating an apple. "Bakka. I'm not a cat... I just ran off to find some food, jeez, what's a girl gotta do to get actual service here?"  
  
"Saiya-jin Girl..."  
  
"No no no," Vica screamed. "The name is Vicatoryiamaiutpus!"  
  
"…." Was Trunks' witty reply.  
  
"Vicatoryiamaiutpus?? That's a funny name," Goten laughed.  
  
"Goten! How'd you say that? That's hard to say!"  
  
Goten blinked twice. "I don't know... what was it again?"  
  
Trunks gave up. "Ah, that's too hard ... I'll just call her Saiya-jin girl from now on."  
  
Vica's brow knitted. "'Vica' is fine."  
  
"Whatever, Saiya-jin Girl.."  
  
"Why you little!" Vica lunged at Trunks, punching him right in the kisser. Trunks didn't move an inch, Vica fell to the ground.  
  
"What ARE you doing? You're going to hurt yourself," Trunks informed her.  
  
"You... didn't.... even... feel it.."  
  
Trunks sighed. He hated training other people. "That's because you didn't put anything into it. Hit me again. This time, use all of your power."  
  
Vica shrugged and jumped at Trunks, punching him in the face again, sending him flying back into the wall. "..... OUCH!!! My hand!!! YOU JERK!!!"  
  
Trunks rubbed the rapidly forming bruise on the side of his face. "She does... have power..."  
  
Goten's light bulb finally decided to turn on. "Why don't we take her to the gravity room, Trunks-kun? Then we can teach her to fly and be strong, like us!"  
  
Trunks got back to his feet. "Good idea Goten! Glad I thought of it! Let's go!"  
  
  
  
  
  
The wind blasted Raditzu from every direction he could conceive of. It was only luck that had lead him to the ship.  
  
Getting in. That posed a problem. Bleeding and hurt, he clung to a small outcropping on the hall of the ship. Raditzu passed out, and began to spiral down towards the ground. A shadowed figure caught him.  
  
"Raditzu," Tocino muttered as he looked at the body of his student. "Hmm, let's get you inside.. Maybe someone in there can help…."  
  
A poorly aimed ki attack cut Tocino off. He looked up to see the figure of a Saiya-jin floating fifty feet ahead of him.  
  
"Tocino," the Saiya-jin smiled through clenched teeth.  
  
"Banara," Tocino nodded in response.  
  
"Nappa-Sama has ordered that Raditzu be brought to him. Glad you found him," Banara rasped as he floated closer to Tocino. "Just hand him over and I'll be on my way."  
  
"No," Tocino replied as with one quick motion he slung Raditzu over his shoulder. "He is our brother no matter how you look at it... You don't go destroying your own people..."  
  
"So I guess that means your siding with this earth scum," Banara stated rather than asked.  
  
"Interpret it however you want," he replied with a slight smile. "If I saw it fit, you would be dead by now, but since I'm a nice guy, I'm going to let you live..." Banara chuckled and threw a blast at Tocino.  
  
Tocino zanzokened behind him, and punched him in the back, sending his fist clean through his armor, and abdomen. Blood began to drip down off his fingers.  
  
Gohan exited the ship just in time to see Tocino drop the Saiya-jin. "Tocino.. you and your men get ready, Nappa's on his way. We've got to steer him away from the ship," he said as he watched the Saiya-jin get smaller and smaller. "That one may have lead them to us. We could head west about 50 kilometers... and... Raditzu?"  
  
Tocino shifted Raditzu around, so that he was lying across Tocino's arms. "He needs medical attention. Let's get him inside, or he's going to die."  
  
  
  
  
  
The skies above earth were slowly beginning to blacken, but no clouds filled the sky. It was as if the entire planet was preparing for something dreadful.  
  
Nappa was flying psychotically in the air. Maize and two henchmen Saiya- jins caught up to him.  
  
"Sir! Calm down! The earthlings don't stand a chance," Maize shouted over the rushing wind.  
  
Nappa suddenly slowed down, his facial expression changed. "What is this? Kakarotto and Vegeta's ki's have disappeared..." A slow smile crept onto Nappa's face. "Maybe some of our men got to them first. Let's make haste." With that, Nappa and Maize rocketed toward the ship.  
  
Behind them The sky began to blacken even more as a large cloud zipped through the sky.  
  
No, not a cloud. Tiny specks of black began to drift away, resolving into humanoid forms.  
  
Two waves of Saiya-jin formed rank and flew toward the ship.  
  
  
  
  
  
The minutes began to feel like hours. Zero hour was quickly approaching, and Gohan knew that there was almost nothing he could do.  
  
With ever other threat, there had been time to prepare, some warning of what would happen.  
  
Raditzu's warning of Nappa and Vegeta, Kaiou-Sama's warning of Freezer, Mirai No Trunks, Kaiou-shin. Gohan had a bad feeling about this one. A bad feeling he couldn't shake.  
  
Outside Toryiama's Dream, all of the players had gathered. Tocino, Kuririn, Gohan, Piccolo, Tenshinhan, Chaozu, and the rest of Tocino's Saiya-jins were all there was to hold the Saiya-jin off for at least one day.  
  
Indeed, things weren't looking to good.  
  
"Kakarotto and Prince Vegeta have entered the room. Let's hope we can hold off Nappa's forces," Tocino stated as he thumbed the button of the older scouter Bulma found for him.  
  
"We have to hold them off for one day. Father and Vegeta should have enough time..." Gohan began. His eyes suddenly grew darker. "We can't hold back... I can't hold back. This fight is for all the marbles! All the chips! All the people that the Saiyaman protects!"  
  
"Gohan... you're rambling," Kuririn stated.  
  
"Sorry, Kuririn... I got carried away.." he admitted sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head.  
  
"Tocino, your warriors are strong, and have lots of pride..." Ten stated. "The Saiya-jin used to disgust me, one even killed me… But I am glad to be fighting this battle along side such great fighters. You have shown me the real Saiya-jin power."  
  
"Thank you..." Tocino's face hardened. "But we are fighting our brothers today... this is a truly a dark day for the Saiya-jins, that we are forced to fight each other, because of some stupid device."  
  
"Sorry Tocino, but if we don't stop them..." Kuririn swallowed hard, the image of Juuhachigou refusing to go away. "No one else will…."  
  
Suddenly, the cargo bay begins to open with a shadowed figure standing in the doorway.  
  
"Otousan," Gohan shrieked.  
  
"No," Raditzu stated as he floated out to the party. "But we do share the same blood..  
  
"….." They all replied.  
  
"I'm here to fight along side you, if you'll let me."  
  
"Arigato Raditzu-san," Gohan stammered. "They're on their way. Let's head away from the ship, so it isn't damaged."  
  
"Yes, I know a place... West 250 kilometers... The place where Nappa had first stationed the army," Raditzu replied, taking the lead.  
  
"Chaozu, stay here..." Ten ordered as a nimbus of white ki exploded around him. "It's time for us to avenge our friends' deaths."  
  
"Hai... sorry I'm not of any help, Ten-san. Stay safe, Ten-san." 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight:  
  
Maize, the Destroyer.  
  
  
  
  
  
The Gravity Room's walls glowed eerily red as Trunks and Goten trained under the intense gravity with ease. Vica, however, was struggling around the room, barely able to move.  
  
"Trunks-kun! Get ready to turn up the gravity," Goten chirped happily. "I'm used to this already!"  
  
Trunks sighed. "Give me a moment…"  
  
Trying to walk and struggling heavily, Vica slowly advanced towards Trunks. "Asshole… just wait until… I… get used to this… and I'll kick your ass…"  
  
Goten looked at Vica and blinked once. "Trunks… Why isn't the Saiya-jin girl moving? Is she dead?"  
  
"She's just a weakling..." Trunks laughed, "maybe we should let her out…" As if one que, white 'ki' began to surround Vica, slowly as if steaming off her.  
  
"What's she doing, Trunks-kuh," Goten asked as the ki clashing around Vica continued to grow.  
  
"……." Trunks replied. The 'ki' intensified around Vica, as she stood upright and flew at Trunks. She hit Trunks in the mouth with a punch, sending him to the ground. Trunks handsprung back up, and powered up into Super Saiya-jin.  
  
"Wow! She's not that weak anymore, Trunks-kuh," Goten exclaimed, stating the obvious.  
  
Trunks smirked at that. "But she still can't beat me!"  
  
Trunks' body was surrounded in golden 'ki' as he flew head first at Vica, but she kneed him in the chin, sending his head back. Spit fell from Trunks' mouth, and he did not have time to react with Vica's fists suddenly in his gut. Trunks gasped for air, as his hair turned purple and he fell to the ground.  
  
"Trunks! Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine Goten…" Trunks stated as he stood, "she caught me by surprise."  
  
The smile on Trunks' face said it all. Trunks turned Super Saiya-jin again and flew at Vica, hitting her in the gut with an uppercut. Spit flew form Vica's mouth, as she looked down at Trunks, shocked. Her facial expression then changed to anger as she smashed Trunks over the head, sending him into the floor of the room. She then elbowed Trunks back down when he tried to get up. Trunks flipped over as she tried to step on him, dodging her blow. He then put both hands palm forward and blasted Vica point blank. Smoke filled the room.  
  
"Trunks! Trunks! Are you guys okay," Goten screamed in between coughs.  
  
"Now…" Vica hissed as her hair stood on end. "You've made me MAD!" Her pupils disappeared as she screamed, powering up. Trunks flew over to Goten.  
  
Goten smiled. "Trunks! Fu…."  
  
Trunks placed a hand on his friends shoulder. "No… that would be cheating, Goten… let's beat her up!"  
  
Goten nodded. "Hai! Let's show her how we got strong!"  
  
"Now, get ready for our---" Vica cut Trunks off as she punched him in the face, sending him through the wall into the next room. She then focused on Goten and kicked him into the ground. Goten turned to attack back, but Vica fell to the floor, unconscious.  
  
"…….." Goten said.  
  
Trunks climbed through the hole in the wall. "That little - - GOTEN! What did you do?"  
  
Goten blinked once. "I looked at her… and she fell asleep.."  
  
Trunks knelt down beside Vica. "Stupid Girl."  
  
"Look, Trunks-kuh! A skateboard!"  
  
"I think it looks like a big fish…."  
  
Vica blinked slowly, the room coming into focus. "Damn you're loud…."  
  
"Trunks-kuh! The Saiya-jin Girl is awake!"  
  
"Hey, Monkey Brain! Keep it down to a dull roar okay? My head hurts…." Vica snorted in response to Goten's cheerful announcement.  
  
"Hai, hai you wanna watch the clouds with us Saiya-jin Girl," Trunks asked as Vica rolled off of the bed.  
  
"Huh?" Vica looked up. In place of the ceiling, fluffy whit clouds floated.  
  
Goten smiled brightly. "And that one…. Looks like a banana, Trunks!"  
  
Vica sat down in the corner with her knees drawn into her chest. Her tail wrapped around her waist as she looked at Goten and Trunks.  
  
Vica sighed. "Where I came from, clouds are yellow…. And the sky is green…."  
  
"Green sky? I've never seen a green sky…." Goten said as he looked over to Vica.  
  
Vica curled tighter into herself. "I miss my home… On Namek-sei…"  
  
"Namek-sei? You're a Saiya-jin! How'd you get to Namek-sei," Trunks quizzed as he too looked at Vica.  
  
"My parents were away when the Saiya-jin planet was destroyed," She began, as he eyes grew distant. "They raised me and my sister on Namek-sei, where it was peaceful… We had a lot of fun, my mother and father watched over me, and the nice people on Namek would always help us! We got along alright… until Unimum came…."  
  
"What's Uminum?" Goten asked as he propped himself up on his elbows. "Is it a bad tasting food?"  
  
Vica shook her head. "No… he was a really old Namek-sejin, I guess he's wished to never die of natural causes, or something… but that stinky Uminum came, and made us all slaves. I used to look out the opening of my hut, wishing to get rid of him… He killed my friends, and my family… Then he made me the 'Slave to Watch Over the Dragonballs', because he saw the power my father had, and he wanted to bring back then Saiya-jins. However, we weren't like the stories…. I don't like the bad things the Saiya-jin do, but Uminum constantly wanted to see me and my sister's "powers"..." She paused, her eyes filled with tears. "Even though we insisted we didn't have any.. My father was fed up with Uminum ruining the peace that we had received from all the nice people on Namek, so he decided to fight Uminum. We were all sure he could win…."  
  
Trunks smiled. "And he got rid of that nasty guy, and that's why the Saiya- jin came here, right?"  
  
"No.." she shook her head. Tears began to fall from her eyes, dripping on her leg. "Uminum killed him right in front of me and my sister… We tried to stop him… we even told him we'd do whatever he asked… but he still killed our father…" she sniffled, wiping away a tear. "He then made the rest of those Saiya-jin come back to do evil for him… my mother died of a strange sickness, leaving my sister and I to fight Uminum ourselves… we tried to fight him… but he was too strong… he forced us to become his slaves, and started bringing all the universe's greatest fighters to make an army capable of taking over the universe…"  
  
"He's really that strong," Trunks inquired.  
  
Vica nodded. "Yes… and my sister's still there… somehow, I've got to get back and save her…"  
  
Goten smiled that big goofy smile trademarked to the Son family. "It's okay! We'll get Trunks' mom to send us there!"  
  
"We can go there soon, but only if you cheer up, and stop being so mean," Trunks added.  
  
Vica smiled shyly. "Sorry.. I don't mean to be mean… You're all… weird…"  
  
If they hadn't been lying down, Goten and Trunks would have fallen over.  
  
  
  
  
  
The skies above Earth zipped by, it occupants unaware of what  
  
Mother Earth knew.  
  
"It won't be long now…" he whispered as he hung his head a  
  
little. "Otousan… please hurry…"  
  
Piccolo over heard his student, and without turning around said,  
  
"Gohan, you mustn't give up before you even fight."  
  
Gohan looked up at his mentor. "Piccolo-San.. I… don't think we  
  
can win…"  
  
"Remember your training, Gohan…" the Namek-sejin stated. "When  
  
you were a child, you knew we couldn't beat Nappa, and still you fought… So, remember that training… that time… and give it your best shot… if you start feeling as if you're going to lose…" Another wave of premonition washed over Piccolo. "Remember… we're all destined to do something in the battle… some of us will die.. Some of us will live… but we will defeat him…"  
  
"Hmm… for a Namek-sejin, you've got a good fighting spirit…" Tocino interjected. "But remember… I don't plan to die on this battlefield…"  
  
"I understand," was all Piccolo said.  
  
In spite of himself, Raditzu laughed. "This is great! Fighting alongside my comrades again! Tocino, sir! I'd just like you to know before this battle that everything you taught me was used well…"  
  
"Enough talk of death," Ten stated.  
  
With that, and a burst of speed, they disappeared into the distance.  
  
Satan City squatted quietly on the horizon as the Earth's Protectors landed just outside the once bustling city.  
  
Less than three hours ago, this had been one of the most populated cities in the entire world, now it was a ghost town  
  
"This is everyone," Kuririn asked as he landed near his comrades. "This is it?"  
  
"Be it has it may…" A hollow, almost inhuman voice said from behind. "I will not let the Saiya-jins live… not after what they done to my sister." The group turned as a whole and saw a figure sitting calmly on the hood of a car.  
  
His long raven hair was exactly how it had been nearly 11 years ago, Just had Juuhachigou's had been.  
  
"Juunanagou-san," Gohan announced.  
  
Juunanagou leapt from the hood of the car, drew his shotgun, and landed in front of Gohan. "And that includes the monkeys you brought with you, Son Gohan."  
  
Some of the Saiya-jins looked at Juunanagou angrily. They began to power up.  
  
"Enough," Tocino bellowed before the free Saiya-jin could advance on Juunanagou. "I'm the commanding officer of this legion, and you will all listen to me… We're going to fight, but he is not our enemy," Tocino said as his tone turned grave. "My apologizes for anything my people may have done to your sister. But do not blame our entire race for the actions of one…"  
  
"Give me one reason I shouldn't, Monkey," Juunanagou hissed as he stared though Gohan straight at Tocino.  
  
Juunanagou cocked his shotgun.  
  
A small hand rested on Juunanagou's shoulder. "Go away, monk. You have no sway in this matter," Juunanagou rasped to Kuririn.  
  
"Don't I? She was my wife, Juunanagou-san…. I miss her as much as you do…" Kuririn whispered in response. "But Tocino is on our side. Put the gun away and save it for who ever killed her."  
  
Minutes seemed more like hours as the two Warriors, Jinzoningen and Saiya- jin, stared through one another.  
  
Finally, though the Jinzoningen lowered his gun.  
  
"I realize your loss, and I know what I'm asking you to do, but if we don't kill them… they will kill us…" Tocino stated as Juunanagou's eyes clouded.  
  
Gohan turned to his uncle. "How long before they arrive, Raditzu-San?"  
  
Raditzu clicked on his scouter. "Roughly One hour. There are two waves… the first probably led by Maize…. The second by Nappa… The second wave will arrive less than ten minutes after the first… so we have to destroy the first wave quickly…"  
  
Gohan nodded in response. "We could leave a small band of fighters here in the flatland, and put our major force in the hills and mountains to hide and hit them from behind…"  
  
"We could do that," Piccolo interjected, "but the small band would stand little to no chance of surviving the head on attack."  
  
"I'll do it… I'll be in the small group," Tocino said suddenly, with all the Saiya-jin in his legion also volunteering.  
  
"As am I," Juunanagou added. "To make sure you don't betray us, ape," he added in after thought.  
  
"If you insist," Tocino smiled. "Hurry, you have to walk so they don't detect your 'ki'."  
  
"Thank you, Tocino…" Gohan smiled to the Saiya-jin warrior.  
  
Tocino nodded. "Thank me later… you and your earthlings hurry now… they're coming…." A cold wind blew between the two sides of the splitting party, as they walked towards their final destinations.  
  
The going was slow. It took nearly 20 minutes to traverse the rocky land to the safety of the mountains.  
  
The land had been blasted clean of all life during the short time on board Toryiama's Dream. Where once the mountains were lush with life, they were now charred black, the bones of dead animals and burn branches crunching under the Warrior's feet.  
  
Suddenly, some Saiya-jin flew overhead.  
  
"Shit, they're early" Kuririn cursed. "Let's turn back. Tocino needs our help…"  
  
"No! Wait!" Raditzu ordered. "That can't be all of them! Tocino and the others should have an easy time with them. The heavy stuff is yet to come."  
  
Kuririn could feel his breaking point getting more fragile by the moment. "If Tocino and the others loose, then they Saiya-jins will go to the ship and kill everyone!"  
  
"No… he's right." Gohan stated calmly. "We have to wait or we'll die…"  
  
"Or you can all die now…"  
  
Ice lanced up all the Warriors spines at once. There was something about the voice, something innately evil, Saiya-jin to the core.  
  
It reminded Kuririn of how Vegeta had once sounded so long ago… As a whole, the group turned to face the single Saiya-jin perched on a small rock formation.  
  
"You see, I don't need a scouter to find you… all it took was a little concentration…" Maize smirked with delight.  
  
"Shit…" Kuririn swallowed. "He can sense ki!"  
  
Maize just smirked even more. "Ah, Raditzu… Hope you weren't too comfortable with them… but perhaps you'll all meet again after Enma makes his decisions…"  
  
Without any more preambles, the Warriors leapt into action. Kuririn flew into the air, followed by three Saiya-jins. He flipped back and under them, blasting a kamehameha at them, killing them instantly.  
  
Kuririn landed and glared directly at Maize.  
  
Ten used his multi-form ability to create four of himself, and attacked several Saiya-jins. They went fighting off into the distance.  
  
Gohan stood his ground, crossing his arms over his chest in his best imitation of Vegeta.  
  
With a hiss, Raditzu began to gather power, his long hair standing on end. He flew at Maize, and was easily deflected into the ground with a small movement of Maize's hand. Raditzu lay motionless on the rocky floor below him.  
  
Maize's smirk widened into a grin. "Anyone else want to fight back? Or are you all going to die quietly like that blonde bitch?"  
  
Everything stopped, time screeched to a halt and the earth stopped spinning. The tiny hairs on the back of Gohan's neck stood on end….  
  
"That what…." Kuririn asked in a barely audible whisper. He balled both his hands into fists so tight his knuckles whitened. "You're… you're the one who… who killed Juuhachigou…"  
  
Shimmering white ki enveloped Kuririn.  
  
"Number 18? What kind of name is that," Maize spat.  
  
That was the final straw. Kuririn leap forward, kicking Maize's nose with the heel of his foot, sending Maize crashing to the ground with a loud thud.  
  
Kuririn flipped back, landing with one arm thrust high above his head. "You… I can't…. stand seeing you live…"  
  
"And what do you plan to do about it, little man," Maize asked smugly as he stood. Maize charged Kuririn, who did not budge.  
  
"KI-EN-ZAN!" At the last possible second, energy flooded into Kuririn's raised palm.  
  
The golden disc of energy sliced straight forward, right into Maize's throat. Sparks flew as the attack continued to slice through the sky, neatly bisecting a mountain. However, Maize was unharmed.  
  
Maize leveled his gaze at the bald little monk and just smiled. An intense golden aura surrounded Maize as he began powering up. Kuririn flew at Maize and punched him in the face, sending Maize back a few centimeters.  
  
Maize's smile widened as he punched Kuririn in the gut, doubling Kuririn over. Maize brought both hands up over his head, readying himself to smash Kuririn over the head.  
  
Sweat and tears mixed and Kuririn's face.  
  
"Stupid stupid stupid," he cursed mentally. "I should have listened to you, Juuhachigou… at least this way we'll be together again…"  
  
Time crept as Maize lowered his entwined fists to smash the base of Kuririn's skull.  
  
"Die," Maize smiled as his fists crept closer….  
  
A sudden gust of wind swept across the ground the instant before Maize's fists smashed Kuririn's neck. A gloved hand had caught Maize's fists.  
  
"What gives you the right to interfere boy?" Maize spat.  
  
Gohan posed in response…  
  
"I am the champion of Justice," Gohan shouted as he squatted with both arms pointing left. "Defender of Peace," he shouted as he formed a heart with his arms. Suddenly, he stood and began running in place. "Ally to good, Nightmare to you! The Great Saiyaman!!!"  
  
"The…. what," Maize questioned.  
  
Gohan took full advantage of the opportunity. He leapt forward before Maize had recovered and smashed his fist into the Saiya-jin's slack jaw.  
  
"Kuririn-san! Go! Get out of here!"  
  
Maize didn't take long to recover though, and he buried his forearm into Gohan's gut with such force it toppled the young half-Saiya-jin. Maize followed through with a knee to the gut, sending Gohan crashing to the ground.  
  
Kuririn had sense enough to run when told to. The monk took to the sky, and soon was no more then another twinkle in the darkened sky.  
  
"Nice ploy, boy. The monk lives…. Until Nappa-Sama arrives," Maize casually dusted his armor off. Gohan stood, completely unphased.  
  
"Otousan will beat Nappa. Either him or Vegeta. I'm concerned with defeating you though…" Gohan calmly stated.  
  
"Big words, Chibi. Let's get this over with…" In a flash, they were at each other's throats, golden auras clashing. Suddenly Maize backed off and fished a scouter from his armor.  
  
"Thought you didn't need those?"  
  
"True, but they do come in handy…" Maize placed the scouter over his ear and clicked it once. "Oh… 189,000,000. Not bad boy. This may prove interesting." Maize removed the scouted and crushed it in his hand. "You see, my battle power is 191,000,000. Close match, wouldn't you say?"  
  
The fight resumed as the two warriors collided head first into each other. Fist clashed with knee. Elbow blocked elbow.  
  
The match was close. Gohan was pushing all of his limits, not daring to transform into Super Saiya-jin.  
  
Maize, however, did not need to transform to out pace the younger Saiya-jin. His fist slammed into Gohan's side, knocking the wind out of him…  
  
And Maize saw his chance. As Gohan reeled from the last blow, Maize zanzokened behind him and smashed the younger Saiya-jin down to the ground.  
  
Gohan stopped himself just before being impaled on a jagged rock.  
  
"That was entirely too close…" Slowly Gohan floated away from the rock.  
  
Maize pounced, but Gohan was ready this time. He pivoted, grabbing Maize's outstretched leg. He tugged, and Maize slammed into the flat ground surrounded the jagged rock.  
  
Just as Maize was beginning to stand, Gohan rushed him, slamming Maize's chest into the rock formation.  
  
Maize sprang back from the formation, turning in mid-air, smashing Gohan in the face with his entwined fists.  
  
Both warriors stopped.  
  
"Entertaining," Maize smirked. Once again, he sprang at Gohan and the two began trading blows. Gohan quickly gained the upper hand and began landing blow after blow on Maize.  
  
Maize zanzokened behind Gohan and smashed him back to the ground. Before Gohan could blink, Maize was behind him once again. He brought his knee up and smashed it into Gohan's spine. The young Saiya-jin yelped and arched backwards.  
  
Maize's hand fisted in Gohan's hair. "Playtime time is over…." Maize's free hand clenched down on Gohan's shoulder, his fingers gouging deep trenches in his flesh. With a quick jerk, Maize dislocated the shoulder.  
  
Gohan shrieked, and swung at Maize with his free arm. Maize caught his forearm and wrenched it out of place as well.  
  
Gohan could not even think, let alone move his arms. Pain burnt inside him, and there was nothing he could do to mount an offense against Maize.  
  
The Saiya-jin took full advantage of the situation, quickly smashing Gohan over the head. He then Zanzokened behind him once more, in effect, bouncing Gohan around like volleyball.  
  
With one more vicious hit, Maize sent Gohan down to the Earth. He didn't even try to stop the boy from plowing face first into the ground.  
  
Somehow, though, Gohan managed to drag himself to his feet, blood covering most of his torn face.  
  
"Insolent."  
  
Maize pointed, and a ki blast struck Gohan square in the chest, exploding upon impact. The boy was thrown at least 50 feet by the blast. He made the ground hard; sliding 20 more feet, then lay still….  
  
"Hnnh," Maize snorted as he touched down quietly by the prone body of Gohan. He raised his hand to finish the job, but stopped and looked over his shoulder. "Come to watch the festivities, eh Tocino? Oh…" Maize once again looked in the direction of Gohan, to find Piccolo kneeling over the boy. "A Namek-sejin?"  
  
The Namek-sejin grunted, and forced one of those magic beans into the boy's mouth. 5 seconds later, the boy was on his feet, thanking his savior.  
  
"Thank you Piccolo-san…" The boy chirped. In response, the Namek- sejin shrugged off his white cape and pulled off his white turban… both of which hit the earth with a thud.  
  
"Well now… it appears you want to fight…" Maize smirked as he turned so he could look in both directions. "I don't know why you bother though… You only have five minutes before Nappa-Sama arrives…" 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine:  
  
Maize's Death.  
  
  
  
  
  
Somewhere, high above the ground, the yellow clouds floated lazily through the green sky. Three children gazed quietly at the sky projected on Trunks' ceiling.  
  
"And see that one right there," Goten chimed as he pointed to a cloud. "It looks like a block of cheese!"  
  
His stomach growled quite loudly, and he sat up. "Hey, Trunks-kuh, I'm hungry."  
  
Vica and Trunks replied in unison. "You just ate an hour ago! Lay down and shut up!!" Goten smiled at his two friends, and lay back down.  
  
Trunks shook his head, and then stopped suddenly. "Goten... do you feel that ki?"  
  
Goten nodded once. "Yep. It's really big too, Maybe stronger than Gotenks..."  
  
Trunks leapt to his feet and grabbed Goten by his shoulders. "Goten... How long have you felt it?"  
  
"For about a half hour.."  
  
Wobble went Trunks.  
  
"GOTEN!!!! Do you realize who that is," he shrieked at the top of his lungs. "Nappa's still alive! Why didn't you tell me sooner???"  
  
Goten shrugged. "We were having too much fun, Trunks-kuh."  
  
Trunks looked at his friend for a moment, and then dragged Goten out of the room. "Goten, you're such a block head...!"  
  
Vica jumped up and raced after the two boys. "Hey wait! Where are you going?"  
  
"We've got to help Gohan beat the pants off Nappa….."  
  
Vica blinked. "Why? You're just like me…. A kid. Why should we have to fight?"  
  
"My dad told me that we are the protectors of Earth…."  
  
Trunks looked over his shoulder, his eyes as hard as his fathers. "We have to fight because no one else can…."  
  
Vica couldn't believe it, but at the same time, her heart started beating faster. "Then I'm coming with you!"  
  
"No you stay here…."  
  
Vica snarled and zanzokened in front of Trunks, knotting her fist in the collar of his gi. "No, I 'm coming with you! You'll have to beat me up to keep me here!!"  
  
Goten, who had managed to get away from Trunks and walk on his own, tapped his friend on the shoulder. "Trunks-kuh…. Remember what she did in the Gravity Room….?"  
  
Trunks blinked, and looked at Vica thoughtfully for a moment. "Fine, but don't get hurt, and you'll have to change your clothes…."  
  
Vica stepped back, confused and blushing. "My clothes? What does that have to do with anything?"  
  
Trunks smirked. "Well, their ugly, and they wouldn't protect you very well… the armor my mom made my dad will work."  
  
"…….." Vica replied.  
  
"If your coming, hurry up! There isn't much time!"  
  
  
  
  
  
A slight tingle washed over Maize's skin as Tocino crouched down, white ki enveloping him.  
  
"Bakka. If that damn brat couldn't stop me, what make you think you can..." Maize smirked.  
  
Tocino snorted, his ki growing massive.  
  
Maize launched straight toward Tocino, who zanzokened away just as Maize was about to strike. Tocino reappears behind Maize, and does a handspring, landing in front of Maize and flying head first into his stomach. Maize hunched over, and wasted no time, driving a knee into the gut of Tocino, sending him up into the air.  
  
Maize zanzokened in front of Tocino, and smacked him back down to the ground.  
  
"It's best you know, that it is better to be killed by me… than by Nappa…." a intense aura surrounded Maize, as he powered up with a hiss. "I at least will show you some mercy…."  
  
Suddenly, Maize froze, and quickly bowed down to one knee.  
  
Tocino's skin crawl as the sense of evil washed over him. Behind him loomed Nappa, outlined in black, shadowed by the sun.  
  
"Shit…."  
  
"Another one of you stupid traitors… Maize… kill him quickly…"  
  
"As you wish, Nappa-sama…"  
  
Tocino took a single breath, and screamed.  
  
With all the power he could muster, he launched himself at Maize, managing to surprise the warrior for a brief moment.  
  
But, Maize wasn't stunned enough. He grabbed Tocino by his hair, and viciously threw him to the ground.  
  
Tocino sprang back to his feet. "I'm not leaving this world without a fight for my life…."  
  
"Maize.. kill him and get it over with…"  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
Tocino lunged at Maize again, punching him in the face.  
  
Maize just stood there.  
  
"Bakka," Maize whispered as he zanzokened behind Tocino, striking the weaker Saiya-jin down to the ground.  
  
"Damn… it… I... I couldn't even... see him...."  
  
Maize calmly walked over to Tocino, and pressed on foot down on the small of the fallen Saiya-jin's back, making Tocino's spine crack.  
  
"You weren't even a good workout… you worthless scum…" Maize snorted as he lifted his foot up, and crashed it down, through Tocino's back.  
  
Dirt flew up from under Tocino as he was impaled, blood and dirt mixing around the body of the fallen warrior.  
  
All of Tocino's Saiya-jin comrades, looking on in shock, took a few steps back in disbelief as their leader fell to Maize.  
  
"….I underestimated him… I hope with my death, the others can beat him… I can only hope… young prince Trunks... or maybe Kakarotto... maybe they can avenge my death..."  
  
Tocino's eyes went blank as blood ran down his face, and dripped onto the ground.  
  
Gohan clenched his teeth. "How horrible… he didn't even stand a chance!"  
  
Piccolo cracked his neck and took a step forward. "This isn't a game for the weak… I'll be your next opponent…"  
  
Maize smiled and looked down at Tocino's impaled body on his ankle. "With your power… you'll be less of a challenge than him…"  
  
He slid his foot out of Tocino's body, and smirked at Piccolo, who flew at Maize at top speed, ready to hit him. Maize zanzokened out of the way, and Nappa hit Piccolo back down to the ground.  
  
"Piccolo-san!"  
  
Piccolo sprang back up to his feet, and winced as premonition washed over him again. "You'll get your's Nappa…"  
  
Nappa grunted. "I'm getting tired of standing around. Where are those two powerful brats? I'm going to kill them!"  
  
"You're going to have to kill me first, Nappa," Gohan shouted as he zanzokened in front of Nappa.  
  
Nappa smirked, and raised one hand ominously. "Have it your way."  
  
He blasted at Gohan, who instantly appeared behind Nappa and kicked him in the back of the head. Nappa didn't move. Gohan landed and the two begin a heated stare-down.  
  
"Heh. Definitely not the coward any more. But still as weak as a puppy."  
  
"Shit. he's right... even after the last battle, I'm still nowhere near his level. Hurry... Otousan, if I can't hold him off... Goten and Trunks won't be able to either…."  
  
Before Gohan could finish his thought, Nappa's boot slammed into the side of Gohan's face.  
  
"Weakling…" Nappa spat as Gohan stood. "Even Raditzu could have dodged that… you're as good as dead…."  
  
Nappa zanzokened in front of Gohan, with his arm extend, palm-forward. A tiny sphere of 'ki' flashed as it slammed into Gohan's chest, exploding on impact and throwing Gohan into the air. He hit the ground hard, but kicked right back up.  
  
Gohan smirked and slid into a fighting stance. "Not quite good enough to take me down…."  
  
Nappa sighed. "Children these days…. No respect…" Nappa mused quietly as he stroked his chin. "You need a lesson in authority, brat…. Guess who the instructor is…."  
  
  
  
  
  
Gohan was in trouble, but Piccolo could not worry about his student at he moment, he had other things to worry about. Maize was blocking most of Piccolo's punches and kicks.  
  
"At least," the Namek-sejin thought grimly, "I'm not using my full power yet…"  
  
"For a Namek-sejin dog… you're not half bad…."  
  
Piccolo smacked Maize across the face for his remark.  
  
"All you Saiya-jin are alike, talk, talk, talk! For once…" Piccolo growled as he dodged Maize's fist and back-flipped away from him. "… Just shut up and fight….."  
  
Maize smirked and shook his head.  
  
"Pathetic little…."  
  
Piccolo cursed under his breath as he brought two fingers to his forehead. They instantly began to crackle with lightning.  
  
"I said shut up! MAKKANKOSAPPO!!!!" The drilling beam slammed into Maize's shoulder, managing to drill through it. Maize yelped in pain and quickly covered the wound with his hand.  
  
"Damned lizard! You'll pay for that!!"  
  
Piccolo smirked and folded his arms over his chest. "Hmmpfh. You Saiya-jin never learn when to quit do you?"  
  
Piccolo resumed his fighting stance as Maize began to shake with rage.  
  
"You have no idea what you're dealing with, Namek-sejin…" Maize snarled as ki began to swirl around him. "You pathetic fool… now….. Now you will see my true power!!! Ha~~~~a!!!"  
  
A golden glow enveloped Maize as Piccolo brought an arm up to cover his eyes.  
  
"Damn….. He was holding back the entire time!!"  
  
Before Piccolo could prepare to block, Maize was right on top of him. He smashed Piccolo toward the ground below. Piccolo barely managed to handspring away before impaling himself on a jagged rock.  
  
An intense nimbus of white 'ki' enveloped Piccolo, as he rocketed toward Maize, and managed to get in a good punch.  
  
Maize smirked, the golden ki still pulsing around him. "You caught me off guard, Namek-sejin…." Maize smirked as Piccolo punched at him again. He easily caught Piccolo's fist and began to squeeze it. "Too bad it won't happen again…"  
  
Piccolo spat every Namekian cursed word he knew as he tried to free his fist from Maize. "Damn you….!"  
  
Maize smiled a little wider. "Too late. Enma-Daiou already did that…."  
  
Just as Maize was about to crush Piccolo's fist, Two golden 'ki' spheres slammed into his chest, catching him off guard.  
  
"What the…."  
  
Two shadowed figures appeared on a small outcropping of rock.  
  
"Evil shall never win," shouted one of the figures as it struck a pose.  
  
"And the forces of good shall fly on to fight against all those--" The figures leapt into the light, and Goten and Trunks stood back to back, smirking up at Maize. "--WHO DEFY JUSTICE AND ARE JUST PLAIN BAD….!"  
  
"Huh," Maize asked as he dropped Piccolo's fist. A tiny bead of sweat rolled down the back of his head…  
  
Trunks struck another dramatic pose. "For, I, Trunks, shall let no bad deed go unpunished!"  
  
Goten tried, and failed to pose dramatically. "And I, Goten, will…. Will…. Beat up all the bad guys that hurt innocent people…!"  
  
"Here we go," the two boys shouted in unison.  
  
Piccolo hung his head a little bit, a massive sweat bead rolling down his face.  
  
"Those two… why did it have to be those two….?"\  
  
Trunks pointed at maize, "How dare you try to hurt Piccolo! He may be green and ugly, and very, very, very grumpy, but that is no reason to be mean…."  
  
"Maize," Goten finished. Maize was totally confused by this point…  
  
"Now, prepare yourself for the most amazing thing you have ever seen…." Trunks began…  
  
"Maize," Goten finished….  
  
"Our power be upon you…." Trunks once again began…  
  
"Maize!!" Goten blinked a couple of times. "Hey Trunks, why do I always get struck just saying the bad guy's name…?"  
  
Trunks nudged Goten in the side with his elbow and whispered into his ear. "Shut up Goten, and stick to the script…!" Goten nodded and Trunks turned back to Maize. "Goten! Are you ready?"  
  
Goten smiled. "Maize…. I mean… YES!"  
  
"FU-SION-HA!"  
  
A blinding light burst forth, as the two kids merged into one being. As the light began to fade, the figure standing where Goten and Trunks were spun around to face Maize. Golden hair stood on end as Super Saiya-jin Gotenks smiled to Maize.  
  
Gotenks posed, flashing a 'v' for victory. "Behold the power of Super Gotenks!" Gotenks raised both hands over his head, and a golden circle of ki forms. "Hmmmm… Your not Majin Buu, so I can't call this the Buu Buu Volleyball…. It wouldn't be dramatically correct…."  
  
Maize cleared the cobwebs from his head, and charged at Gotenks.  
  
"Trunten! What are you waiting for? Do it now!!!"  
  
Gotenks smirked and readied the attack. "I know!" Then, Gotenks began to twirl around like another famous anime character with long blonde hair. "SUUUUUPER….. COOOORNY…… SOCCERBALL!"  
  
Gotenks threw the 'Super Corny Soccerball', and it instantly encased Maize. The now solid sphere fell to the earth and bounced a couple of times.  
  
A devilish smirk parted Gotenks' lips as he lowered his head like a bull and scratched the ground. He charged forward and stopped an inch from the sphere.  
  
"PUNT!"  
  
Gotenks….. Well, um, kicked the 'Super Corny Soccerball' out into space, and Maize died.  
  
"And the name, Piccolo.." Gotenks said as he turned around to face the Namek-sejin, "is Gotenks!"  
  
Piccolo fell flat on his face as Gotenks flashed the peace sign. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten:  
  
Zero Hour.  
  
  
  
  
  
Wiping a wiry strand of raven hair from his face, Jinzoningen Juunanagou stifled a yawn, and blocked the attacks of three Saiya-jin with his other arm…  
  
The Jinzoningen snorted, still fighting off the Saiya-jin with a single arm.  
  
"Pathetic apes…." An arching nimbus of flaming white energy surrounded Juunanagou as the group of Saiya-jin flew directly at him. "Bakkayarou. You can't beat someone with limitless stamina.."  
  
With a tense sound, Juunanagou's energy flashed out, killing the Saiya-jin. Suddenly he stopped and looked at the remains of the Saiya-jin falling to the Earth.  
  
"Not bad for a weak little human…"  
  
"So…." Juunanagou sighed, as the single lock of hair once again fell in his face. "Yet another ape has come to play…" With a flick of his finger, he knocked the stray lock back into place. "Have you come to die too?"  
  
The Saiya-jin whose name was Rekku smiled. "…. Not quite…." He zanzokened right in front of the Jinzoningen, smashing Juunanagou's nose in with his fist. "You, see…. I'm stronger than all of them combined….."  
  
Juunanagou casually wiped some sweet from his brow.  
  
"This could be fun…. Lets see how long you last…."  
  
The two warriors smashed into each other, exchanging blows that were almost to fast to follow. Juunanagou got the upper hand and sent Rekku flying back with an upper cut.  
  
Rekku stopped and smiles to The Jinzoningen before planting his foot into the android's gut.  
  
Rekku smirked. "A bit over confident, huh, kid….?"  
  
Juunanagou looked up to Rekku as he grabbed his ankle.  
  
"I could ask you the same thing, ape…. But unlike you pompous windbags…" He smirked as he began to spin around, still holding on to Rekku's ankle tightly. "I prefer action to words…!!!"  
  
Juunanagou continued to spin for a few moments. Suddenly he let go and sent Rekku smashing into a nearby mountain. The mountain exploded as Rekku hit it and bounced back toward Juunanagou. "Impressive, ape…. Almost."  
  
Juunanagou blocked Rekku's charging fist, and the two began exchanging blows again. Rekku kneed Juunanagou in the jaw, sending him flying back.  
  
"Worthless Earth scum……" Rekku snarled as green ki formed around him, and he pulled it into his hand. He raised his hands over his head, the power in them more than tripling. "Renzoku Energy Dan!!"  
  
Rekku hurtled thousand of ki globes at the stunned Juunanagou. They all exploded on impact. A huge cloud of purple smoke enveloped the area. As it cleared, the raven haired Jinzoningen folded his arms over his chest.  
  
"I'm quickly growing bored of you, Saiya-jin…."  
  
Rekku back up a bit, shook plain on his face. "How did you survive that….? This can't be… no weakling human could have…"  
  
Juunanagou smiled. "You see… there's your problem…. I'm not an ordinary human…."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about…? What are you…?"  
  
The Jinzoningen smiled even wider, "Watashi wa Jinzoningen Juunanagou, Dr. Gero's finest accomplishment. Indestructible for someone as weak as you…"  
  
Rekku chuckled under his breath. "Indestructible….? Indestructible my ass…!"  
  
The Saiya-jin hunched over and hissed as more and more green ki began to simmer around him. His pupils disappeared, Juunanagou flicked away that annoying lock of hair that kept falling in front of his face.  
  
"FINAL PERFECT SKILL!!!"  
  
Rekku reared back and hurtled a huge blast at Juunanagou with all his might. The Jinzoningen simply caught the blast.  
  
Rekku gasped in shock and powered all the power he had left into the attack.  
  
Juunanagou smiled and casually tossed the blast over his shoulder and looked to the already exhausted Rekku.  
  
"All… all… my power…"  
  
The Jinzoningen extended his hand and smiled at Rekku. "Maybe in hell you can train and make something of yourself…." With a flick of his fingertips, he disintegrated Rekku. "I'm sure anything you do from this point on would be a vast improvement…."  
  
  
  
  
  
Gohan eyes widened as Nappa hurtled a huge attack at him. He pulled his cupped hands to his side and prayed to who ever was listening.  
  
"KAMEHAMEHA!!!!" Gohan thrust his hands forward just in time to counter the blast.  
  
Damn it….. not enough….. power…  
  
Nappa's face grimaced a little as Gohan began to push the blast away.  
  
Then Nappa poured more power into it, making Gohan stagger back.  
  
Still… still not enough….! Gohan began to shimmer slightly as he drew in all the power he has. A huge bolt of energy shot up through Gohan's blast, only to be pushed by Nappa's own beam. Gohan's blast was pushed back until it pushed into his own chest. Then, Nappa's blast slammed into Gohan, again exploding on impact.  
  
A cloud of smoke enveloped the two fighters. The smoke cleared and both were still standing. Gohan fell to his knees, and then face first to the ground.  
  
Nappa casually wiped a bit of spittle from his lower lip. "Lesson one, brat…. never oppose God….."  
  
Gotenks landed right beside Gohan, who was trying to get back to his feet.  
  
"Hey hey!"  
  
"…..Gotenks….. be careful…." Gohan rasped.  
  
Nappa slowly tilted his head to one side, as if confused. "Who are you…?"  
  
Gotenks smiled, planted his hands on his hips and slowly walked toward the giant Saiya-jin. "I am the Great and Powerful Gotenks… he who has come to kill you!"  
  
Nappa chuckled under his breath. "Sure you have, kid, now go home and play a game or som…."  
  
Before Nappa could finish his sentence, Gotenks slammed his fist into Nappa's gut, making the immense Saiya-jin double over in pain.  
  
Gotenks backflipped away and crosses his arms over his chest.  
  
"Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack! 100 ghosts in one shot!"  
  
100 white blobs shot out of Gotenks' open mouth, all taking the shape of Gotenks. "Troops fall in! ATTACK!!!"  
  
The ghosts all flew at Nappa, all exploding on impact. Knowing that Nappa was not easily beaten, Gotenks raised one hand into the air, a golden ring of ki forming above his palm. With no hesitation, he threw the glowing ki ring into the plume of smoke left by the ghosts, where it too exploded.  
  
A few seconds later, Nappa staggered out of the smoke cloud, but Gotenks was ready for him…  
  
"RENZOKOU SHINE MISSILE!!!"  
  
Gotenks quickly hurtled thousands of 'ki' spheres at Nappa. As the blasts bombarded Nappa, Gotenks lunged forward, and the two warriors started exchanging blows. Gotenks slammed his knee into Nappa's gut, and Nappa nailed Gotenks in the jaw with his elbow.  
  
For an instant, the two fell away from each other. Gotenks recovered first and pulled his hands to his side.  
  
"Nappa! Now Gotenks will send you to personally Enma! Kame Hame… Ha!!!!" Gotenks thrust his hands forward, sending the blast right toward Nappa, who looked up at the last possible instant, barely managing to pull his arms across his face.  
  
Nappa lowered his arms and smiled at Gotenks. "I'll give you this much, kid, you're the most powerful piece of shit this planet has to offer…. But, you're still gonna die…"  
  
Gotenks planted his hands on his hips. "So, will Gotenks have to use his full power?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ouch," Raditzu grunted as he slowly stood. "How long have I been out…..?" He pressed the button on his scouter, and it bleeped loudly, detecting Nappa's and everyone else's. Everyone save for Tocino. He pressed the button again, frantically looking for his mentor.  
  
His scouter bleeped, and shakily, Raditzu rose into the air, slowly making his way toward Tocino's scouter signal. Finally, he landed beside what was left of Tocino.  
  
Raditzu silently took off his white belt and ripped away a square section. He knelt down and wiped away the blood covering Tocino's face.  
  
He stood, cloth held tightly in his hand as the blood began to soak clear through the cloth.  
  
"My mentor…. My sensei…. I will avenge you…. My friend."  
  
With that, Raditzu tied the blood soaked cloth around his forehead, much as his father did so long ago, and rocketed off toward Nappa.  
  
  
  
  
  
Gotenks slide into a crouch, still smiling. "Now, Nappa! Prepare to see the most amazingest thing….. EVER! Prepare… for Super Gotenks 3!!!" In the blink of an eye his eyebrows disappeared, and his hair began to extend. "Are you afraid yet? How many seconds until you run away?"  
  
Gotenks smiled and screamed, making the ground shake violently.  
  
Piccolo landed and took cover behind a large rock. "Gotenks, hurry up…. Your 30 minutes is almost up…!"  
  
Gotenks, now fully transformed looked over to Nappa, who again cocked his head to one side. "Gotenks will give you two options… option 1: You fight Gotenks and die. Option 2: You tuck your tail between your legs and run away…." Suddenly, Gotenks began to glow.  
  
"Which will it be?" Goten and Trunks said in unison.  
  
Nappa looked up and smiled, grabbing Goten and Trunks by their collars.  
  
"So…. The two brats return…. Sorry kiddies, but this time, you die!!!" Still holding Goten and Trunks, Nappa began to rocket toward the earth, with the kids held out in front of him. Just before Nappa was about to slam the kids into the Earth, A small blast hit him in the face, making him drop Goten and Trunks. They landed safely behind Raditzu. "What the hell…?"  
  
Raditzu clenched his teeth. "Nappa!! Leave them alone! I'm the one you have to fight! For myself…. For the innocents we've both killed…. For my soul…. For TOCINO…. I will not let you leave this battle field alive!" A shimmering aura erupted around Raditzu, as he hissed, trying to gather all the power he had left.  
  
Nappa zanzokened behind Raditzu. He grabbed Raditzu's hair and pulled his head back, making Raditzu stop his power up.  
  
"For your soul, huh…." Nappa whispered right into Raditzu's ear. "Need I remind you who made it possible for you to be here? I own you… and as for that worthless Tocino…" Nappa pulled and ripped away most of Raditzu's long hair. Raditzu screamed in agony. "…. He's better off dead."  
  
"How dare you, Nappa! I will defeat you…" Raditzu spun around, and grabbed Nappa with both arms. "EVEN IF IT KILLS ME!!! FOR YOU TOCINO!!"  
  
With a flash of light, Raditzu exploded, killing himself, and merely cracking Nappa's chest armor.  
  
Nappa casually dusted his armor off. "What a waste of time….." Nappa turned to Gohan, who had just gotten to his feet, and smiled, motioning Gohan to come forward. "Ready for lesson number 2, brat?"  
  
"Raditzu gave his all to stop you Nappa… he died trying, But I won't!" Gohan rocketed toward Nappa at top speed. The two warriors slammed into each other and began to exchange blows.  
  
Suddenly, Goten and Trunks were right beside Gohan, all 3 attacking the warrior at the same time.  
  
"Goten! Remember! Don't hold back!!!"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
Even Gohan, Goten, and Trunks attacking together and at full power couldn't touch Nappa. Finally, after a long moment, Nappa grabbed Goten and Trunks by their heads and slammed them into one another. Nappa then spun and grabbed Gohan by his hair, launching him up into the sky.  
  
"Lesson two…. Never bite off more than you can chew..."  
  
Before Nappa could finish his attack, Goten and Trunks knocked his legs out from under him. He hit the ground with a loud thud and looked up.  
  
"KAME HAME HA!!!!"  
  
The attack had no effect.  
  
Goten and trunks quickly backed away. "Trunks… it's not working…!"  
  
Nappa stood, and smiled at the boys, readying a blast to kill them.  
  
"Trunks! Goten! Down Now!" Piccolo barked as he raised two fingers to his forehead. Lightning started to dance around Piccolo's fingers. "MAKKANKOSAPPO!!!!"  
  
The drilling blast took Nappa right in the chest. It had no effect on Nappa, but it bought the kids some time.  
  
Nappa stood his ground, and smiled as the warriors regrouped. "Nice show, kids…. Is it my turn now….?" Nappa simply stood there, and the entire earth began to tremble. "I've toyed with you enough….. it's time….. Finally time… for the Fabulous SHOW FROM HELL TO BEGIN!"  
  
Suddenly, a figure zanzokened in front of him.  
  
"TAIOU-KEN!"  
  
A blinding light flashed out, catching Nappa off guard. He yelped as the light stabbed his eye, temporarily blinding him.  
  
"Gohan," Ten stated as he joined the rest of the warriors. "Hurry, you don't have much time… I'll distract him while you get away.."  
  
Gohan blinked. "Ten-san… that's suicide… you can't…."  
  
Ten shook his head. "It's the least I can do…. The effects of the Taiou-Ken won't last much longer, and Kuririn is waiting for you by the mountain… hurry up now….." Gohan ad the others took to the sky, as ten raised his hands and formed a triangle. "KI KOU HO!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Kuririn smiled grimly as everyone but Ten landed next to him. "Where's Ten?"  
  
Gohan sighed. "He stayed behind to keep Nappa busy…"  
  
Vica choose that moment to pull herself up onto the mountain. The first thing she saw was Goten and Trunks.  
  
"YOU!!!" She shrieked as she ran over and kicked Trunks in the shin, making him hop up and down on one leg. "You left me behind! Do you know how long it took me to climb up here!!!"  
  
Trunks quickly backed away from the angry Vica. "Calm down! You can't really blame us after all… it was Gotenks…!"  
  
"You mean…. That ugly thing in the stupid clothes?"  
  
A ki blast exploded at their feet suddenly. Nappa raised over the group, carrying the beaten body of Tenshinhan with him. He dropped Ten at Gohan's feet.  
  
Nappa casually blasted Kuririn into the distance. "That thing 3-eyes' did was a nice little trick, and an effective one…. It didn't last very long though….. too bad….." Nappa paused, cocking one eyebrow. He looked directly at Vica…  
  
Silver ki began to steam off of her….  
  
"You're the one……" She hissed as she slowly rose into the air. "Who killed my Friends…!" 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven:  
  
The Fabulous Show from Hell.  
  
  
  
  
  
Goten and Trunks began to back away from Vica, as her energy started to turn silver.  
  
"You killed my FRIENDS!!!!" Gohan couldn't even follow Vica's movements as she plowed straight into Nappa's gut, making him vomit up a huge amount of blood. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!"  
  
As Nappa doubled over, Vica backflipped, slamming both feet into his jaw.  
  
Gohan continued to watch, dumbfounded. "3 seconds ago… she had no power what so ever…. And now she's going toe-to-toe with Nappa!"  
  
Once again, Vica nailed Nappa with a kick. Her pupils disappeared and then, she rocketed toward Nappa, and the two began exchanging blows.  
  
Nappa was amazed at this…. Child. He could barely keep up with her, so when he saw an opening, he grabbed it.  
  
As Vica brought her leg around to kick Nappa, he grabbed it and began to spin. Before he could throw Vica, she locked her wrists together and fired a huge sphere of 'ki' point-blank into Nappa's face.  
  
He screamed in agony and dropped Vica and grabbed his own face.  
  
Nappa shrieked as he clawed at his face. "You…. You hurt me, you little bitch!!" Nappa fell to his knees, still holding his face. Vica pounced like a wild cat, tackling Nappa and smashing him repeatedly with punishing blows. She stood and jumped straight up into the air, all the while glowing with rage.  
  
"You….. you….. You hurt the people I cared about!!!!"  
  
Nappa formed a small ki sphere. "Die, bitch…." He blasted the ki sphere at Vica as she rocketed toward him feet first.  
  
The blast bounced her of her, but it gave Nappa enough time to dodge her.  
  
She then slammed into the ground, and flipped right into Nappa's waiting arms.  
  
"I'll make so much pulp out of you…!" Nappa hissed into Vica's ear as he began to squeeze her tiny body.  
  
Vica hissed and began to power up even more.  
  
She nailed Nappa in the gut repeatedly, until he finally let go of her and she backflipped over him.  
  
Vica sent her knee into Nappa's spine.  
  
"Die…. DIE….. DIE….. DIE!!!!!"  
  
Nappa's head touched the ground as Vica drove her knee deeper into Nappa's back. Then, she uppercut him and sent him flying.  
  
She was right on top of him again, slamming his body again and again with punches and kicks, finally she sent Nappa back down to the Earth. He lands with a loud bang.  
  
Nappa kicks up and lunged at Vica, who dodged and kicked Nappa in the back of his head.  
  
Nappa hand-sprung away from the ground.  
  
Suddenly, Nappa doubled over as Vica slammed headfirst into his stomach. Vica flipped away from Nappa and smashed her knees into his chin. "How dare…."  
  
"DIE!!!!!!"  
  
Vica slammed both feet into his chest, making him vomit a huge amount of blood. She jumped down and began breathing heavily, her raging energy vanishing like a puff of smoke.  
  
She then fell on her bottom and began looking around.  
  
"…. Huh…..," Vica blinked. "How'd I get over here….?"  
  
Gohan couldn't believe his eyes. "She… she defeated Nappa…..!" Goten and Trunks ran over to Vica and helped her to her feet.  
  
Vica shook the boys off and crawled over to Nappa. "I did all this…. Didn't I…?"  
  
Just as Vica was about to poke Nappa with on of her fingers, his eyes snapped open and he glared at Vica. Vica screamed and scrambled away as Nappa rose to his feet.  
  
"I must admit….." Nappa half chuckled, half sneered, "I never thought that a child could hurt me….. But just because I'm pleasantly surprised….. doesn't mean you're spared….."  
  
Nappa tilted his head back and loosed an awful roar, erupting with power and creating a blinding light.  
  
Moving with blinding speed, Gohan scooped up the three children and rocketed straight up, joining the others.  
  
Gohan let Goten and Trunks, who hovered by themselves. Vica, however, refused to let go.  
  
"That was too close… Goten, Trunks… get out of here before Nappa realizes we're gone. Take Vica back to the ship and stay out of trouble."  
  
"No," Goten retorted. "We're staying to help you, Oniisan."  
  
"This is no time to argue…." Ten snarled to the squabbling brothers. "Gohan…."  
  
Before Ten could finish his sentence, Nappa appeared above him and kicked him down to the ground. Then he turned to Gohan, and smashed both him and Vica to the ground.  
  
Gohan righted himself just in time to land on his feet, and set Vica down safely. Unfortunately, Nappa was already speeding down at Vica.  
  
"Shit!"  
  
Gohan barely managed to grab Vica and dodge the speeding Nappa.  
  
"Goten! Trunks!" Gohan orderes as he skillfully dodged a blast while still carrying Vica.  
  
Both Goten and Trunks instantly pushed themselves into Super Saiya-jin 2, and were on top of Nappa in the blink of an eye, firing multiple blast at him, holding him off long enough to allow Gohan to spirit Vica to safety. It is at that exact moment, that Nappa backhands Goten and sends him crashing to the rocky ground.  
  
It is impossible for time to stop. It goes against every law of the universe. But, for one man, miles away, in the Room of Spirit and Time, that is exactly what happened.  
  
Time slowed, and finally stopped. Son Gokou looked away from his training, and for a brief instant, he was tempted to leave, to go to his sons… A knee in the gut snapped him back to reality.  
  
"GOTEN!!!" Trunks glared at Nappa, as the boy in question impacted with the hard ground.  
  
Golden 'ki' surged around Trunks, as he sent his fist slamming into Nappa's jaw, sending the giant Saiya-jin reeling for a moment. Trunks had just time to do some damage, as little as it maybe.  
  
Gohan set Vica down in the cargo bay of Toriyama's Dream, and turned to leave, but stopped when Vica grabs his leg.  
  
"Are…" Vica swallowed hard, "are you going back to fight him….?" Gohan nodded grimly. Vica motioned him close and Gohan knelt down. "I have a secret….." Vica whispered something into Gohan's ear, and his eyes grew large.  
  
Shit….  
  
He stood and gave Vica a kind smile, and then rocketed back toward the battlefield.  
  
We're all doomed….  
  
In the neck of time, Gohan reached the battlefield, and slammed directly into Nappa, saving Trunks from the deathblow he was about to deliver.  
  
"Trunks! Run…. Now!!"  
  
"Gohan-san…."  
  
Gohan snared. "Get Goten and go!!! That's an order!"  
  
Trunks backed away, a little in shock. He quietly nodded and flew down to get the unconscious Goten.  
  
Nappa totally ignored Gohan, and turned his attention to Goten and Trunks.  
  
Ten tried to rush him, but was nearly killed when he slammed headfirst into Nappa's fist. As he fell, Nappa casually tossed an energy ball over his shoulder. The energy ball hit Ten and sent him flying into the distance.  
  
"I hate kids…" Nappa grumbled as he thrust his palm forwards and sent a small but powerful energy ball at Goten and Trunks as they made their retreat.  
  
"NO!"  
  
The instant before the blast hit, Gohan zanzokened in front of the two kids and took the blast to save them. The blast went straight though his chest and headed towards Trunks and Goten.  
  
Gohan fell to the ground, half-dead.  
  
"GOHAN-SAN!!!"  
  
At that moment, the blast knocked Goten and Trunks out of the sky.  
  
  
  
  
  
Again, miles away, time froze. But this time, it didn't glide to a gentle stop.  
  
This time, it screeched to a crashing halt. Gokou looked up from his training, and this time his hair turned black.  
  
A slightly confused expression crossed his face….  
  
My God… Something's wrong… something's very wrong!  
  
Suddenly, a gloved hand smashed Gokou cheek and sent him flying across the room.  
  
Vegeta snarled ever curse word he could think of in both the human and Saiya-jin tongues. Not too long ago, he had admitted to himself that he respected Kakarotto as both a warrior and a friend, but that didn't mean he understood that damned bakkayarou.  
  
"Kakarotto," he growled as he pulled back his fist. "BAKKA! That's the THIRD time this has happened! What the hell is so damned interesting, pray tell?"  
  
"…." Gokou replied as he stood, not bothering to dust his cloths off, and began to head for the exit.  
  
"What the Hell do you think you're doing! Get back here!"  
  
Gokou casually looked over his shoulder. "Sorry to go…. But I'm needed…. Your welcome to follow if you want, Vegeta." Gokou said quietly as looked straight ahead and continued walking.  
  
For a moment, Vegeta was speechless.  
  
"Kakarotto," Vegeta snarled, "come back here right now! If you leave now, Nappa will kill you without even thinking about it!  
  
A long pause. Vegeta's hair turned black. The only sound in the entire room is that of Gokou's retreating footsteps…  
  
"Kakarotto! Think of the future…!" Vegeta was totally dumbfounded. "Kakarotto!…" He screamed, trying to sound as enraged as possible. He raised his hand, palm forwards. "I'll kill you if you don't come back here right now!"  
  
"I'm needed Vegeta…"  
  
"Damn it Kakarotto! Get back here…. "Vegeta lowered his hand, and hung his head. "….. please….?"  
  
Gokou replied in an almost trance-like voice. "I told you, I'm needed….. I don't why or how…. I just know… Feel free to follow…."  
  
Gokou stopped in front of the door. He looked at it for a moment, and then blew the thing off it's hinges.  
  
"Damn you," Vegeta spat as he popped a senzu in his mouth and quickly followed Gokou and exited the room. "I hope you know what your doing, you moron! If we die…."  
  
"We won't… trust me…"  
  
"I told you to stay out of my mind, imbecile!" They broke into a run. A motion sensor picked the movement and sent a signal to the Bridge, where Bulma activated he view screen.  
  
Bulma activated the intercom 2 seconds too late….  
  
  
  
  
  
Goten and Trunks impacted the earth with a loud thud. They landed right beside Gohan, who was barely breathing.  
  
Trunks regained consciousness first, and slowly crawled over to Gohan.  
  
"Go….. Gohan-san…." He grabbed the bag of senzu tucked into Gohan's vest of armor, and takes the last three out. He shoves one into Gohan's mouth, and then one into Goten's. Then he took one himself.  
  
All three stood and look at Nappa, who was being occupied by Piccolo.  
  
Goten looked down at Trunks. "I told you to run, Trunks…. Now take Goten and go…."  
  
"No, Oniisan!"  
  
"DAMN IT GOTEN!" Gohan roared in spite of himself. "DO YOU WANT TO DIE? GET OUT OF HERE!"  
  
"O….. Oniisan….."  
  
Gohan shook his head, and Knelt down to hug Goten for what he thought would be the last time, ever.  
  
"Look, Goten…. You and Trunks are the future, just like Father said…. If you die today, Nappa wins completely, there will be no tomorrow if that happens…. In a few years, you will be able to beat him easily…. So get out of here and live another day…. Tell Mother and Father that I love them… And tell Bulma to get the ship to some place safe…."  
  
"O…. *sniffle* Oniisan…."  
  
Gohan stood up, and clenched his eyes shut, refusing to let the tears stinging the back of his eyes come to the surface.  
  
"Get going you two…." Damn, his voice cracked. "And be strong for Mother, Goten….."  
  
"Goten…." Trunks whispered. "We gotta go…." Both children began to fly away.  
  
Trunks bit his lower lip as Goten's quiet sobs turned to loud wails.  
  
"Goten…." Trunks asked, carefully keeping his voice strong for his friends sake. "You okay..?'  
  
Goten shook his head, and wiped tears from his eyes. "No, Trunks-kuh… my Oniisan's gonna die so we can live to beat Nappa…. It shouldn't have to be this way…."  
  
Suddenly, Goten looked straight ahead, and his eyes began to grow large.  
  
"What is it….." Trunks asked as he looking the direction his friend was looking. A slow smile crossed his face, as Vegeta and Son Gokou flew over head.  
  
Goten chirped in joy. He and Trunks exchanged glances, their smiles growing wider, and both kid turned around, and rocketed forward, trying to catch up to their fathers.  
  
  
  
  
  
Gohan slowly rose to Nappa's eye level. "I know, Nappa…"  
  
Nappa blinked confusedly. "Know what….?"  
  
"I know how you became this powerful…"  
  
Nappa smirked. "Really…. Mind telling me how you found that out?"  
  
"Vica told me…."  
  
Gohan was taken off guard by Nappa's vicious backhand backhand, making the boy's head jerk violently to one side. He looked back at Nappa, a thin trail of blood running down his jaw.  
  
"I know I can't beat you, Nappa…."  
  
Nappa's smirked twister into a sneer. "Then why don't you run away like Kakarotto and Vegeta did….?"  
  
"They didn't run away…." Gohan answered as he assumed a fighting stance. "And I'm staying because someone has to ensure the future…. and if in my death, humanity can live…. So be it…"  
  
Nappa snorted, and blasted Gohan out of the sky again. "Bakka…"  
  
Two sharp flashes of light on the horizon suddenly caught Nappa's attention….  
  
"NAPPA!!"  
  
"GOHAN!!!"  
  
The two voices screamed at the exact same time, the sheer power of the sound making a nearby mountain groan. In less than a nano-second, Gokou had caught Gohan.  
  
"Gohan, you okay..?"  
  
Gohan blinked twice, not believing his eyes. "Otousan!?!?!?! Is it really you?"  
  
Gokou nodded and smiled that famous lopsided grin at his son. "Yep…. And it looks like we got here just in time…"  
  
Both Son's looked up to see Vegeta assaulting Nappa with dozens of punishing blows. He wasn't even above SSJ 2.  
  
"Wow…" Gokou mused mentally. "Vegeta's great…. He's even more powerful than me right now!"  
  
Suddenly, a black and tan blur slammed into Gokou, nearly tackling him.  
  
"Otousan! I knew you would save the day," Goten half chirped half shrieked as he began jumping up and down. Silently, Trunks landed not too far away.  
  
"I'm glad you three are safe…" He replied as he ruffled Goten's hair. Suddenly though, he grew serious. "Gohan, where is everyone?"  
  
"I don't really know…." Gohan answered as he bowed his head. "Nappa blasted Ten-san and Kuririn-san out of the sky…. They may be dead…. I can't sense they're energies.. Tocino and Raditzu are dead… I saw them both die…."  
  
"…. It's just as bad as I thought…" Gokou replied as the hard edge left his eyes for a moment. "Get everyone left here and get a safe distance away from the fight… I'll try and find Ten and Kuririn…. Be safe Gohan…"  
  
  
  
  
  
Nappa slowly wiped a bit of blood from his lower lip as he clicked the button on his scouter. The numbers rolled, finally stopping at 130,000,000.  
  
"Vegeta… You really think you can beat me….? You don't have the power."  
  
Vegeta snorted. "Bakka. Do you think that decrepit thing can truly fathom my power…?"  
  
Nappa smirked, and removed his scouter. "So the Earthlings taught you their trick… Not that it will do you any good…"  
  
A bolt of lightning stuck Vegeta as his eyebrows silently disappeared and his hair began to grow.  
  
"Hmmmphf. Just wait, Nappa!"  
  
A huge golden aura enveloped Vegeta as a low rumbling began underfoot. Golden lightning enveloped Vegeta as his back arched.  
  
With a scream that shook the heavens, Vegeta grew silent.  
  
Nappa sighed, genuinely disappointed. "So arrogant…. Growing long hair didn't help you before…."  
  
Vegeta snorted again. "Bakka. You haven't felt the full power of Super Saiya-jin 3 yet… allow me to enlighten you…"  
  
Nappa's smirk widened into a mad grin. "So why don't we begin…?"  
  
Without warning, a sharp uppercut slammed into Nappa's jaw, sending the overgrown Saiya-jin reeling and spitting up blood.  
  
Vegeta zanzokened right behind Nappa and whispered into his ear. "You underestimate me, Nappa.. All the time you spent in hell has only made you more stupid… Never drop your guard…. Especially around me."  
  
Quickly and quietly, Vegeta zanzokened back in front of Nappa, and clipped Nappa's jaw with the tow of his boot.  
  
Nappa smiled even wider, and wiped a bit of blood from his chin. "Very good, Vegeta!"  
  
With a flick of his wrist, the ground erupted beneath Vegeta's feet. Casually, a gloved hand waved away the dust hanging in the air.  
  
"You call that an attack?" Vegeta waved his hand, dissipating the rest of the dust.  
  
Vegeta smiled and zanzokened right in front of Nappa, and slammed his fist into Nappa's face.  
  
Vegeta followed through with a swift kick to Nappa's face, whose head jerked to one side as he spat up blood. Vegeta pounced and the two warriors began exchanging blows faster than human eyes could follow.  
  
Vegeta quickly gain the upper hand, and slammed his knuckles into Nappa's forehead.  
  
"Moving too fast for you," Vegeta chuckled as a quick knee to the gut doubled Nappa over. Vegeta drove his knee even father into Nappa's stomach. "Come now… I know you can provide more of a challenge than that…."  
  
Nappa straightened and looked Vegeta right in the eye as blood ran down his chin. "Heheh…. Arrogant little…"  
  
Vegeta snarled, and again clipped Nappa's jaw with a uppercut.  
  
"Stop trying to flatter me and fight," the Saiya-jin Prince growled as Nappa's head jerked back. For a long moment, neither warrior moved.  
  
And then Nappa straightened his back and looked down, smiling at Vegeta.  
  
"Hmmmphf," Vegeta snorted as his arms crossed over his chest. "If I was someone else I might be impressed.…"  
  
A slight shimmering aura surrounded Nappa. "Vegeta… You're the first person I've faced so far that has actually hurt me…. I am impressed…. But now…." Nappa raised his hand, and a sphere of 'ki' formed. "Now, it's finally time for the show to begin…"  
  
"What are you talking about," Vegeta asked as his arms slowly fell to his sides.  
  
"You know exactly what I mean, Vegeta-kun…. The Fabulous Show From Hell is about…. To begin!!  
  
Nappa threw the now huge sphere of ki at Vegeta, who didn't move. The sphere hit and exploded in a huge fireball. "Too bad… I was hoping you'd be around to enjoy the show, Vegeta-kun… ah well, sleep well, 'Little Prince'…" Nappa turned and began to walk away….  
  
"'Little Prince'? Bakka…" The black smoke swirled once, and parted to reveal Vegeta floating above a mile wide crater. Nappa's head jerked around, so he could stare eye to eye with Vegeta. "You dare insult me, Nappa?"  
  
"Impossible! You couldn't have survived that!"  
  
Vegeta's smirk widened into a smile that was all teeth. "Bakka. I am the awakened sleeper…. The Prince of All Saiya-jin, the fighting race. I alone decide when the Show begins… and for you, Nappa, the show begins right now….!"  
  
Vegeta and Nappa rose silently into the blacked skies, again staring each other down.  
  
Nappa snarled, "Impressive. You've gotten incredibly stronger Vegeta…."  
  
Vegeta chuckled to himself as a single bolt of energy crackled across his aura.  
  
"Hmmpfh. You never tire of talking do you," he asked as he raised his hand and closed his eyes. "You should learn how to shut up."  
  
A huge 'ki' sphere slammed into Nappa's chest. Vegeta smiled as he saw Nappa block the blast and disappear.  
  
"Nice…" Vegeta said to the smoke around him. "At least, unlike your brain, your body's speed as increased …"  
  
Nappa appeared behind Vegeta, and his nose was flattened by Vegeta's gloved fist. Vegeta crossed his arms and floated forward a little bit, high and mighty.  
  
Nappa snarled as he wiped the blood from under his nose.  
  
"You wanted a Show From Hell, Nappa," Vegeta asked as he turned to face the giant Saiya-jin.  
  
"Vegeta, you little…"  
  
"Here's your show, Nappa." Silently, Vegeta raised his hand and locked his fingers together. "BIG BANG ATTACK!  
  
At the last moment, Nappa moved his hand. The blast slammed directly into Nappa's face, causing a huge explosion, and sending Nappa flying backwards.  
  
Nappa landed face first in the dirt, not moving as his armor began to catch on fire. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve:  
  
A Moment of Destiny.  
  
  
  
  
  
"KURIRIN?!?!?!? TENSHINHAN?!?!?!? CAN YOU HEAR ME!?!?!?!?"  
  
Kuririn poked out from behind a rock he was hiding behind. He was a bloody mess, but he was alive.  
  
"GOKOU!!! DOWN HERE! HURRY…!!!!"  
  
Gokou quickly landed right next to Kuririn. "You okay, Kuririn?"  
  
Kuririn dusted off his gi. "Yeah, just some bruises…. It's worse than it looks…"  
  
Gokou smiled with relief. "Have you seen Ten?"  
  
Kuririn solemnly pointed to a long trail of blood leading behind the rock. Gokou followed it, but he knew just by looking at it who was hidden behind that rock.  
  
Tenshinhan sat in a pool of his own blood. He looked up and smiled as a familiar figure knelt beside him. "Go…. Gokou-san…"  
  
Gokou smiled at the blood soaked Ten. "Good to see you, old friend. How ya doin'?"  
  
Ten smirked and spat up a mouthful of blood. "Heh…. Good…. Good to be seen…."  
  
Kuririn knelt down beside Gokou. "He's lost a lot of blood, Gokou…. And we're out of Senzu…."  
  
Gokou turned and took a hard look at Kuririn and a hard look at Ten. "Can you still fly, Kuririn?"  
  
"Yeah… not very fast though…" Gokou nodded, and reached down to his belt. He produced a single senzu and broke it in half.  
  
He stuffed one half into Ten's mouth and gave Kuririn the other. "Good, get back to the ship.…" Gokou stood.  
  
"What about you?" Ten asked as he stood.  
  
"I'm putting a stop to Nappa…"  
  
"I'm coming with you….." Both Ten and Kuririn replied at once.  
  
Gokou shook his head. "Sorry… but you two'd be more helpful at the ship, Kuririn…." Gokou gave his friends a reassuring smile and then zanzokened off into the sky.  
  
"Don't die, Gokou… Don't die," Kuririn whispered as he watched Gokou's retreating figure.  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta smirked silently as Nappa started to get to his feet.  
  
" Well, now…." The Prince intoned as his hands balled back into fists. "Time to stop playing with you and get serious…"  
  
Lightning crackled around Vegeta as he attacked Nappa, clipping his legs out from under him. Nappa's back hit the ground with a loud thud, knocking the wind out of him. Vegeta gently landed thirty feet away from Nappa. "Pathetic, Nappa. I'd hoped for a challenge…"  
  
Nappa snarled something inaudible and leapt to his feet.  
  
Vegeta's smirk grew wider. "Ready to continue, or do you just want to give up now," he as he glanced over his shoulder at Nappa.  
  
Nappa snarled, and then calmly stood to his full height.  
  
"Vegeta…..before I kill you…. You'll have to tell me how got this powerful…" Nappa rocketed forward and slammed his fist into Vegeta's gut, making the prince's eyes bulge and blood spill from his mouth. "You still underestimated me, Vegeta-kun…."  
  
Vegeta's eyes narrowed, and he slammed his elbow into Nappa's jaw, knocking the Saiya-jin away.  
  
Vegeta felt the rage boiling inside him, and he welcomed it. "As did you, Nappa! So far, I've used about 1/4 of my power…" He growled as his aura intensified. Huge ki veins rippled across his arms. "And now, you will feel the FULL wrath of your prince!"  
  
Nappa closed his eyes and smiled. Silently, a huge shimmering ki sphere enveloped him.  
  
Vegeta was physically being pushed back by Nappa's power-up.  
  
"Impossible! Even if Kakarotto was to get here in the next 10 seconds we still may not beat him!" Vegeta's eyes narrowed again. "DAMN YOU!!"!  
  
Vegeta lunged toward Nappa and attacked him with all his might, slamming his fist into Nappa's jaw and sending him back a couple of inches.  
  
"Try harder, Vegeta…"  
  
"I am the Prince of the Saiya-jin, the fighting race," Vegeta hissed as his aura once again intensified. "I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED BY THE LIKES OF YOU!!!" Vegeta's leg lanced up and clipped Nappa's nose, sending the Saiya- jin reeling once more. Vegeta locked his fists together over his head. "DIE!!!"  
  
Vegeta smashed his joined fists into Nappa's bald head, sending the stunned Nappa crashing back down to earth. He landed on his feet.  
  
"Not good enough…"  
  
"FINAL FLASH!!!" A huge explosion ripped across the earth where Nappa was. Vegeta threw every 'ki' attack he knew at the blast area, and when the smoke cleared, Nappa slowly began to stir.  
  
Nappa smirked. "Cheap shot Vegeta…. You didn't…."  
  
Vegeta zanzokened right in front of Nappa and kicked him in the face. "SHUT UP! I won't let you win! For everything I have come to care about… Trunks and Bulma…. For this planet… I WILL KILL YOU!!!!" Vegeta spun around and slammed his other foot into Nappa's face, causing blood and spit to mix as they poured from his mouth. "Die! DIE!! DIE!!!" Vegeta pulled his arms back and a huge amount of energy began to build up in his hands.  
  
"I WON'T LET YOU DOWN, TRUNKS," Vegeta shrieked as he thrust both of his hands forward, unleashing a huge amount of ki and sending it straight towards Nappa. Nappa turned around just in time to get a good look at the energy coming toward him.  
  
"Shit."  
  
The blast slammed into Nappa, exploding on impact. Vegeta slide slowly into a fighting stance, his aura flickering and his breathing sounding more and more like labored pants as the smoke from his attack rolled past him.  
  
Nappa stumbled out of the smoke cloud.  
  
"….damn it…." Vegeta's eyes closed and he fell forward, but stopped and righted himself. He clenched and his teeth and rocketed at Nappa at top speed. Vegeta flipped over at the last instant, burying both knees into Nappa's gut. Nappa looked up to Vegeta and smiled.  
  
"If I…. *huff huff* … were you…. *huff huff* …." The winded Prince snarled, "I'd wipe that stupid smile off your face…. Say… *huff huff* goodnight! BIG BANG ATTACK!!!"  
  
The blast totally consumed Nappa and threw him 30 feet away from Vegeta, who fell to his knees as his hair turned black. Nappa hit the ground and didn't move.  
  
"heh….. Heheheh…." The insane laughter bubbled up inside of Vegeta as he tilted his head back and ripped a small patch of grass from the earth and tossed it in the air. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I… I did it!" Vegeta got to his feet and slowly walked over to Nappa's body. "I beat you!"  
  
Without warning, Nappa's arm lanced out and grabbed Vegeta's ankle. With ease, Nappa threw Vegeta off into the distance as he got to his feet.  
  
"Vegeta… sorry but you lose… but at least you put up a good fight this time…." Quietly, he fished his scouter out from his armor and attached to his ear, turning to look at the mountain that Goten, Trunks, Gohan and Piccolo were watching from. He smiled, and mouthed a single word.  
  
"Next."  
  
"He…. Beat Vegeta….." Gohan stuttered.  
  
Trunks stood there for a second, and then his face turned grim.  
  
"Goten…. Fusion-da."  
  
"Hai! Trunks-kuh!"  
  
"Fusion… HA!"  
  
A blinding light consumed the area, leaving Super Saiya-jin 3 Gotenks in place of the kids. Golden ki erupted from Gotenks and he rocketed toward Nappa at full speed.  
  
"RENZOKOU SHINE MISSILE!!!"  
  
The attack slammed right into Nappa, who just stood there, letting the attack bounce right off his chest as Gotenks drew ever nearer.  
  
Nappa grabbed Gotenks by his hair and threw him towards where he threw Vegeta. Gotenks smashed into the ground and defused.  
  
Gohan stood there dumbfounded "….. We're the only ones left…."  
  
Piccolo simply cracked his knuckles. "Yes, we are, Gohan…. It's time to play our part…."  
  
"…. Piccolo… we can't win…."  
  
Piccolo nodded solemnly to his student. "Yes I know." He paused and looked Gohan directly in the eye. "This is a moment of destiny… this moment decides everything, Gohan… EVERYTHING…"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Piccolo frowned, "As I said earlier…. we're all destined to do something in the battle… some of us will die.. some of us will live…"  
  
"Piccolo-san…."  
  
"We have to hold him off until Gokou gets here…. Come now, Gohan," Piccolo replied as he roses into the air and landed in front of Nappa, as did Gohan.  
  
Nappa shook his head slowly. "More pigs to the slaughter, I see…. Which of you wants to go first?"  
  
Piccolo walked forward and assumed a fighting stance. "I will."  
  
"How intimidating…" Silently, Piccolo struck, not even making Nappa flinch. Nappa grabbed Piccolo by his head, and picked him up. He began to squeeze. "So very weak… gambling away your live to save this backwater mud hole…" Nappa raised his hand and blew away the lower part of Piccolo's body as Piccolo screamed in agony.  
  
"PICCOLO-SAN!"  
  
Nappa dropped the half dead Piccolo. "I haven't even had a chance to use my full power…. Maybe you won't be such a disappointment…."  
  
Rage boiled inside Gohan, and there was nothing he could do about it. He stood no chance whatsoever against Nappa…  
  
And then in a flash, it all became clear to him…  
  
Gohan nodded to himself and slid into a fighting stance. "I know I don't stand a chance against you Nappa…. But for Piccolo's sake….. I'm not going to back down!"  
  
"Oh…. How touching, brat…. For that little show of weakness… I think I'll take my time killing you…." Nappa rasped with an evil smirk.  
  
Gohan leapt at Nappa, and the two began exchanging blows. Nappa had the upper hand and he grabbed Gohan by his armor, throwing him onto the ground. Gohan kicked up and again assumed a fighting stance.  
  
Gohan's breathing came heavily. "C'mon and fight Nappa!" Gohan again rushed Nappa, but Nappa raised one hand, making Gohan stop.  
  
Nappa shook his head. "Sorry….. Game over, brat…  
  
He simply pointed his finger at Gohan, and a small but powerful beam ripped through his chest in the exact same place he shot Gohan before, sending him down to the ground.  
  
Nappa smirked, the irony, for once, not lost to his slow mind. "Hmmpfh. Imagine that…. Hole in one. Heh."  
  
And then, Gokou landed…. He sank to his knees as a jagged bolt of lightning flashed in the cloudless sky….. 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen:  
  
The Perfect Super Saiya-jin.  
  
  
  
"No...." Gokou moaned as he fell to his knees in front of the prone bodies of his son and Piccolo. "I..... I'm too late...." he sobbed as he covered his face with his hands. Suddenly, a hand clawed at his pant leg.  
  
"O..... Otousan......"  
  
"Gohan...!" Gokou yelped as he scooped up his almost limp son.  
  
"Otousan…."Gohan gasped. "Please... it hurts.... make the pain stop....  
  
"W.... what....?"  
  
"....please.... Kill me...." Gohan pleaded weakly.  
  
"No...... no... I won't," Gokou nearly shouted. "I'll get you a senzu...."  
  
"Y…. you can't… There aren't anymore senzu…. Otousan…" Gohan quietly laughed.  
  
"No!…. why didn't you…" Gokou spat as he clenched his teeth. "…shit."  
  
"Son.... Gokou......."  
  
"Piccolo!"  
  
"Gohan..... is right...." wheezed the Namek-sejin, "it's not of any use.... the only thing that is left for us is a slow...... painful.... death....."  
  
"P.... Piccolo....." Gokou sputtered.  
  
"Please.... Son.... just.... Just finish us off!"  
  
Tears began to form in Gokou's eyes. "I.... can't...!"  
  
"You must.... Gokou.... If you love your son…. Don't let him….. suffer…."  
  
"Otousan! PLEASE!!!!"  
  
Gokou nodded once as he closed his eyes and stood. The death grip Gohan had on his father's pant leg ripped away a long section of clothe. Ki spheres formed in Gokou's hands.  
  
"Arigato.... Otousan...."  
  
With a loud scream, Gokou unleashed the ki spheres, disintegrating both Gohan and Piccolo.  
  
"How pathetic...." Nappa chuckled.  
  
Tears streamed down Gokou's cheeks as the cloudless sky began to blacken. His eyes opened and flashed golden.  
  
"Gohan...." Lightning flashed behind Gokou as he sobbed. "Piccolo......" Another bolt lanced across the cloudless sky. "No!...... no, please....... no…!"  
  
Suddenly, Gokou's entire body quaked and he jerked back. He screamed in agony as golden ki washed over him, pushing him into Super Saiya-jin 2.  
  
A huge crater formed beneath him. Both he and Nappa hovered in mid-air.  
  
Gokou looked down, hot tears rolling as his eyebrows began to smolder and the Earth began to tremble slightly.  
  
"What's going on here?" Nappa wondered aloud as he pressed the button on the side of his scouter. "Kakarotto knows he's no where near as strong as I am...." Again, Gokou screamed in agony as the golden ki pushed him into Super Saiya-jin 3. "Is he going nuts or something?"  
  
Gokou's power reading spiked at 299,000,000. It might be a close battle after all. How pleasant.  
  
The crater beneath the two dipped downward even farther as Gokou's shirt ripped into tiny shards of cloth and silver lightning crackled around him.  
  
"Ehnnn… ehnnn…" Gokou's hair began to grow even longer and his brow became more ape-like. The entire Earth was vibrating, as if it was about to come apart. "Ehnnnn-nnnnn!"  
  
Suddenly, all was silent. Images flashed before Gokou's eyes. He saw The Great Saiyaman reflected in the Saiyaman's own broken sunglasses.  
  
A single tear of blood rolled down Gohan's cheek before his image shattered.  
  
NO!  
  
Hatred filled Gokou, hatred more intense than anything he had felt for Freezer. It was all consuming, like fire burning from the inside.  
  
Gokou's eyes crackled with golden lightning as his pupils disappeared. Like a bolt of lightning hit him, Gokou's back arched and he let out a God-awful roar that echoed around him endlessly.  
  
Nappa's scouter blipped and displayed a number: 750,000,000.  
  
"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" He shrieked as his scouter literary lifted away from him and turned to dust. Nappa looked to the golden storm of ki that was Gokou. Minutes past like hours, the ki swirling around him hiding Gokou from sight.  
  
"Aren't you going to do anything?" Nappa snarled Impatiently. "After such a nifty light show, are you just going to stand there????" Nappa smirked and took a deep breath. ".....Do you want to end up like your little brat in cheap tights...?"  
  
Gokou's eyes snapped open with a flash of golden lightning, his golden irises burning with rage.  
  
"What did you say...?" Gokou hissed. "That 'little brat....' was my son," he snarled as his lips curled back over his clenched teeth to reveal the small fangs that replaced his canine teeth. His golden hair extended past his knees, and a few locks of now fell over his shoulders. Beneath his ominous ape-like brow, lightning pulsed in his golden irises as he glared at Nappa.  
  
Then, silently, a long, furry, golden monkey-like tail began to wave in the pillar of flames surrounding Gokou.  
  
"A..... a ...... golden tail....." Nappa shrieked as his eyes nearly leapt from his skull. "Impossible!"  
  
Gokou ignored Nappa's awe as he rasped, "This is your last warning.... unless you want to die here.... I suggest you get out of my way... now."  
  
"You're full of it aren't you?" Nappa spat. Gokou didn't even blink. Nappa swallowed hard and continued. "You think you scare me?"  
  
"I either do, or I don't.... Whichever suits you...."  
  
Nappa began to chuckle lightly. Kakarotto could not be that strong.  
  
It was impossible. His scouter had broken because it was outdated, not because of this… this trash.  
  
"Kakarotto... how stupid of you.... it's time to stop kiddin' your self and face the facts.... you can never defeat a GOD!!!!" Nappa screeched as he zanzokened in front of Gokou. He pulled his arm back for a punch, and slammed his fist into Gokou's gut.  
  
Nothing happened. "What?" Nappa slammed his fists into Gokou's body again and again with the same effect.  
  
He tried slamming his right hand into Gokou's cheek.  
  
It didn't even crinkle his skin.  
  
Finally, Nappa's right arm lanced out and grabbed the side of Gokou's neck. Slowly, he began pushing his thumb into the smaller Saiya-jin's larynx.  
  
"Die you worthless dog.... Die!!!! Die like your son!" Slowly, Gokou turned his head and glared at Nappa. A thin line of blood flowed from his lower lip. His eyes narrowed and flashed with lightning." Im... impossible!!!!"  
  
Gokou reached up and grabbed Nappa's wrist. He squeezed, and all the bones in Nappa's wrist turned to powder.  
  
All Nappa could do was yelp.  
  
"You can destroy entire galaxies...." Gokou calmly removed Nappa's hand from his throat. ".... Leave my son to die a slow painful death...." He gave Nappa's arm a twist, one of his bones snapped. "Murder hundreds....." Another twist, another break. "… Upon thousands of innocent people.... But you can NEVER kill me," Gokou roared as he twisted Nappa's arm, shattering all the major bones therein. Nappa yelped and staggered back. "You're nothing more than a worthless piece of shit."  
  
"A.... piece.... of..... shit.....? A piece of.... SHIT....? Damn you!!!" Nappa lunged forward and punched at Gokou with his good arm. Gokou ducked under Nappa's arm and grabbed it.  
  
Nappa 's fist slammed into his own face.  
  
"Damn it....." Nappa cursed as he stopped reeling. He reached into his armor and pulled out a small bag. He grabbed the bottom of the bag with his teeth and dumped its contents into his hand. A single senzu. Nappa swallowed the senzu whole. His arm healed and he smiled at Gokou.  
  
Gokou didn't even bother to move as Nappa rocketed toward him at full speed. At the last possible instant, Gokou spun and slammed his heel into Nappa's gut. Blood spilled out of Nappa's mouth as he doubled over.  
  
"D... d... d-damn you....." Nappa coughed as he again lunged at Gokou with a punch. Gokou turned and grabbed Nappa's fist.  
  
Nappa smirked and slung his other fist around, clocking Gokou in the back of the head. Gokou staggered forward, and right into a Ki blast. The blast went off no more than an inch from his face, yet when the smoke cleared, nothing happened to him.  
  
This time, Gokou attacked. He lunged forward so fast that Nappa could barely see him. Before Nappa could react, he slammed his fist into Nappa's jaw, sending the giant Saiya-jin backward.  
  
"I said...." He stated as he eyes flashed with lightning. ".... leave."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Very strong power…." Vegeta's mind registered slowly. "Wh.... what the hell happened?"  
  
He looked to his left to see Trunks embedded in the same mountain he was.  
  
Funny, there wasn't a mountain there before.  
  
He looked right, and saw Goten laying unconscious on a little cliff the jutted out from the side of the mountain. He then looked up, and his eyes nearly bulged out of his skull.  
  
"Kakarotto!"  
  
The mountain was really the edge of the crater formed by Gokou. In the center of Vegeta's view was a huge golden glow, with a shaft of light shining up into the sky. He backed into the wall of the crater and looked at Trunks.  
  
Vegeta ruffled Trunks's hair. "Trunks..... Trunks!!! WAKE UP!!!"  
  
"Huh...? papa.... It's too early to spar.........." replied Trunks sleepily.  
  
"Damn it! This planet won't last much longer!!!!"  
  
That snapped Trunks wide awake. "WHAT?!?!?"  
  
Vegeta pulled Trunks out of the 'mountain'. "No time to explain. Get Goten and get your asses to the ship." Without another word, Vegeta blasted off in the direction of the fight.  
  
  
  
  
  
Nappa was literally shaking with rage.  
  
How could this trash be doing this? To him?  
  
"How..... dare you.... try..... to command me....." Nappa husked as he slowly wiped the blood from his mouth. "What gives you the right?"  
  
He knew that there was only once chance now. Slowly, Nappa brought his clenched fist to his side, and a moon globe formed.  
  
"What gives you the right....?"  
  
"Go ahead and throw your moon sphere... it won't do you a bit of good...." Gokou said.  
  
Then, Gokou was not in front of him anymore.  
  
Nappa's eyes nearly bugged out of his head as he looked down to see Gokou's entire forearm buried in his gut.  
  
Gokou stood back up to his full height and watched as Nappa groaned in pain.  
  
"You aren't even worth my time now, Nappa. Fighting you is a waste of power."  
  
Nappa snarled and coughed as he spat up a large amount of blood. "How dare you humiliate me...." In the same motion, he threw the moon globe and he lunged at Gokou with a punch which was easily dodged. ".... you worthless ant... you now face the true power of the Legendary Super Saiya-jin!!!" Nappa's eyes turned skyward, and immediately began to turn bright red. Golden fur covered his body as he began to grow in size.  
  
Gokou simply glared at the ever-growing Nappa.  
  
Fully transformed, Nappa let loose a roar of pure anger and joy mixed.  
  
"You... pathetic... little.... ant...!" Nappa snorted as he grabbed at Gokou, who did not even try to dodge. He closed his fingers around him and grinned. "I'll crush you....!"  
  
Gokou looked up at Nappa and smirked. "Really....? Why don't you go ahead and show me..."  
  
"Die." Nappa rasped as he squeezed with all his might.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
Nappa cupped his other hand over Gokou as well. Still, nothing happened.  
  
A shaft of golden light broke through one of the gaps between Nappa's fingers. Then another.... then another.  
  
Then another, until Nappa's fingers were aglow with golden energy. It was all Nappa could do to keep his fingers locked together.  
  
"Ha~a…." A huge glowing aura erupted from Nappa's hands. "HAA~A!!!" Nappa's hands flew apart as Gokou rose into the air, his back to Nappa.  
  
Nappa snarled and unleashed a huge Saiko No Kogeki *Mouth blast* at Gokou, who screamed as the blast slammed into his back.  
  
A smile, if it could be called that, crossed Nappa's face. "Pathetic ant...." The black smoke that erupted from the blast slowly began to disperse. Nappa's eyes grew wide.  
  
In the center of the dispersing smoke floated Gokou. Slowly, he glanced over his shoulder to the horrified Nappa.  
  
The giant golden Oozaru punched at Gokou with his right arm.  
  
Gokou did not even try to move. Nappa's fist slammed into Gokou's aura and ignited his arm all the way up to the elbow.  
  
"You insolent little ant....!!" Nappa yelped as he frantically attempted to put out the fire. As he did so, Gokou turned to face the giant ape.  
  
"I told you it wouldn't do you any good," Gokou stated as he thrust his hands toward Nappa, palms first. "KA~A..."  
  
Nappa finally managed to smother the golden flames on his arm. He snarled and leapt at Gokou. " Kakarotto!!! You....!"  
  
"ME~E..."  
  
".....damned....!"  
  
"HA~A..."  
  
"...INSECT!!!!!"  
  
"ME~E..... HAA~A!!!!" Gokou screamed as he thrust the blast forward right into Nappa's face.  
  
Nappa flew backward screaming in agony all the way.  
  
Gokou rocketed forward and slammed his fist into Nappa's jaw, breaking both lower halves.  
  
With nothing but adrenaline pumping Nappa, he swung his fist at Gokou, who used his fist as a spring-board, flipped over Nappa, and grabbed him by his tail. Gokou swung Nappa around a couple of times and then let go.  
  
Nappa went flying up into the sky. He stopped himself and rocketed back down toward Gokou, screaming all the way,  
  
"KAKAROTTO!!!!!!!"  
  
The instant before Nappa reached for him, Gokou zanzokened right behind Nappa. Nappa spun and slammed his fist into Gokou, catching him off guard.  
  
Gokou stopped and smiled.  
  
Nappa rocketed forward and again smashed Gokou with his fist, sending him slamming into the trunk of a tree.  
  
Gokou rocketed forward, flipped over Nappa and slammed his elbow into the back of the giant ape, sending him crashing down upon a withered oak tree that was barely clinging to the lip of the crater.  
  
Nappa roared in pain as the sharp tip of the tree gouged a whole through his body.  
  
"Get up." Gokou ordered of the Oozaru. Slowly, Nappa stood, ripping the tree from the ground. He looked down at his wound and ripped the tree from his body.  
  
"Do... *huff huff* you think.... that t-this... this.... twig can stop me......? Do you.....?" Nappa husked as he crushed the tree in his hand. Nappa literally began to shake with rage. "You.... fucking.... little... bastard! I will destroy this planet and all on it to kill you!!!" Nappa roared and slammed both his fists into Gokou, sending him flying back into a tree about 20 miles away.  
  
Gokou bounced off the tree and rocketed forward, slamming his heel into Nappa's forehead. Nappa barely managed to stop himself from falling, and grabbed Gokou with both hands and squeezed. Gokou screamed as Nappa squeezed with all his might. "I am the Legendary Super Saiya-jin.... and I will destroy all that oppose me!!!!!!"  
  
"You...." Gokou began pushing against Nappa's hands. "You... are not.... the.... Legendary.... Super Saiya-jin....! Get..... your.... damned hands...... off of me!!!" He screamed and pushed Nappa's hands away.  
  
Gokou was on top of Nappa before he could even blink. He slammed his fists into Nappa's gut repeatedly, who was spitting up more blood with each blow.  
  
Suddenly, in front of Nappa, a very young Gokou leapt over his head. He said something about Piccolo, and then Nappa tasted the dirt. "How can.... "  
  
Nappa was moving toward the Earth faster and faster. Gohan and Kuririn were right in front of him. From behind, Gokou shouted something.  
  
"KAIOU KEN!"  
  
The entire world became blood red as Gokou's fist shattered Nappa's spine.  
  
"How can I.... let a lowly... third... class ant... be... beat me.....twice? How can I....?" In the blink of an eye, Nappa managed to swat a stunned Gokou away, and into yet another tree. "I... I will not be defeated by a fool born with a power of 2!!!"  
  
"Nappa...." Gokou growled as he bounced off the tree and rocketed fists first toward Nappa. "I will never forgive you....!"  
  
"...Forgive.... me.....? Forgive me....? FORGIVE ME?!?!?!?!" Nappa lunged forward and again slammed his fist into Gokou. Gokou caught the fist. "I'll fucking kill you, you son of a bitch!!"  
  
"I... c-can't let.... you….." Lightning once again surged through Gokou's eyes. "I.... won't let you…… I will not let you win...!!! Ha-----a......!"  
  
Explosive golden ki sparked with blueish-silver lightning bolts erupted from Gokou. Nappa staggered back a little.  
  
"I am the legendary Super Saiya-jin... I can never lose," Nappa bellowed as he locked his fists together and brought them over his head. He lunged forward ready to smash Gokou down through the Earth. "Die you scum! DIE WITH THIS WASTE OF A PLANET!!!!"  
  
"I WON'T LET YOU!"  
  
Wind ripped across the now wasted land, the force of the two warriors colliding was enough to flatten most of the rock formations.  
  
Everything went completely silent. Nappa's eyes twitched, as he looked down to see Gokou with his fist buried in his gut. Blood poured from the wound like thick red wine.  
  
"How...." Nappa gurgled through the blood pouring from his mouth. "How... did you get.... so damned.... powerful...? How.... can I... be.... b-- beaten this way....? How can.... the Legendary.... Super Saiya-jin..... be b---- b--- beaten by ......such a w.... worthless warrior....?"  
  
"How dare you! How dare you even speak of the Super Saiya-jin," Gokou spat through clenched teeth. "You came to power only to fulfill your selfish wants! The Super Saiya-jin was born from a pure spirit ignited by rage to avenge the massacre of the Saiya-jin race... I am that Saiya-jin! I am the Perfect Super Saiya-jin Son Gokou! Your worst nightmare!"  
  
Gokou's aura exploded once again, incinerating Nappa's fur. His golden irises once again disappeared as lightning surged through his eyes.  
  
"RYUKEN!!!"  
  
A golden glow engulfed Gokou and in his place appeared a giant golden dragon that ripped straight through Nappa. A huge explosion ripped across the ape's body as the golden dragon melted away from Gokou.  
  
Nappa fell back toward the earth and slowly changed back to his normal form. Most of his upper and lower body was gone, save for his charred lungs and intestines.  
  
"Kak... a... rot.... to.....!" Nappa wheezed as he hit the ground with a wet thumping sound.  
  
"My name is Son Gokou," Gokou whispered. For a moment, a golden nimbus surrounded him and then he changed back to his normal state. He landed beside Nappa. "Remember that when you're in hell, Nappa."  
  
What was left of Tocino's men stared in awe at Gokou and circled around him and what was left of Nappa. "If you live past this day, Nappa... NEVER darken another world with any sort of evil.... if you do... I will be waiting.... so help me... I will hunt you down and avenge any grievance you caused!" Gokou paused and looked at the dying Earth.  
  
A deep sorrow filled his eyes. "I'm leaving now.... if you live... keep the shock of defeat bottled up inside... the shock of knowing that a lowly third class ant has beaten you....."  
  
Slowly Gokou began to walk away to find Vegeta, Goten and Trunks. Suddenly, Vegeta landed in front of him.  
  
"Kakarotto? What…."  
  
"It's over Vegeta…. Nappa's been defeated…."  
  
"What about Gohan? I can't find his 'ki'….." Vegeta questioned. Gokou bowed his head. "Kakarotto….."  
  
"Veg…. Vegeta….." the bloody lump of flesh that was Nappa whispered.  
  
"You…Hmmmphf," Vegeta spat as he turned and looked toward the remains of Nappa.  
  
"Please, Vegeta….. mercy……"  
  
"Mercy…." Vegeta asked. "You dare ask me for….. MERCY??? Tell me….. would our people understand…. If I was to show kindness to a coward like you…. Would the people of Earth understand…?"  
  
"V…. Vegeta….. please…. Mercy……"  
  
"Would GOHAN understand if I showed you mercy," Vegeta bellowed as he grabbed the talking corpse by it's collar. He pulled one fist back, posed to send it crashing through Nappa's skull.  
  
"Vegeta….. please….. help me…."  
  
Vegeta spat again and smirked. "Fine, Nappa…. I'll help you… Vegeta dropped his fist and extended his hand down to the fallen Nappa.  
  
Gokou glared at Vegeta over his shoulder. "VEGETA," he rasped as his hair stood up and turned golden.  
  
"Kakarotto…. Calm down…" Vegeta said as he smiled to Nappa. "Yes, I'm going to help Nappa….. straight to hell…." Nappa didn't even have time to react. He didn't even see the ki attack coming. "Give my regards to Freezer…."  
  
Vegeta nearly toppled, but Tocino's men helped him regain his balance.  
  
"Vegeta…. I'm sorry…."  
  
"Kakarotto……" Vegeta looked over his shoulder toward the huge crater Gokou created. Lava began to flow freely from the huge hole. "Kakarotto…. This planet is coming apart….. We've got to get to the ship…." 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen:  
  
Earth's Destruction.  
  
  
  
  
  
Toriyama's Dream rocked wildly. What ever had happened on Earth was enough to affect the ship, which was in orbit.  
  
"What the hell happened," Bulma shrieked as the ship slowly stabilized. "Bring the main view screen online! I want a status report of all systems!"  
  
The main screen blinked on, the image nothing more than snow. Slowly, a picture came into view…  
  
"Oh my God…" Bulma whispered as she felt her stomach sink to her ankles.  
  
On the screen flickered a view of Earth. The image was shaky, but that did not hide the huge fifty-mile wide crater scarring the Earth's blue surface. The crater loomed like a giant open mouth, ready to swallow anything in it's path and spit it out on the other side.  
  
Visible from space, was a mile wide hole that went completely through the center of the Earth.  
  
Golden light poured through the hole.  
  
Ominously, a strange green and golden mist floated by the ship and dispersed in space.  
  
"Im.... impossible....!" Ten moaned as the image became clearer.  
  
"Ten-san....."  
  
Bulma swallowed the rapidly forming lump in her throat. "… No one could have survived that... No one… "  
  
Chichi's pale face turned away from the view screen, tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
"Gohan...... Goten….."  
  
Bulma turned to see Chichi faint. Tenshinhan caught her.  
  
"Is... Is she all right?"  
  
Tenshinhan nodded. "…This was just too much for her...."  
  
Bulma nodded and silently and turned back to the view screen. What was left of the green mist slightly blocked her view.  
  
The lump in her throat just wouldn't go away, no matter how hard she tried…  
  
"Vegeta…" Bulma began.  
  
"BAKKA," shouted Vegeta. "You don't seem to understand that there isn't going to BE a tomorrow if we don't stand and fight now! I know how Nappa works! He will find us in a matter of hours and we will all be massacred! Do you comprehend that, woman? You, me, Kakarotto.. Trunks, we will all be just memories of Nappa's! He won't stop at that: he'll destroy the entire universe! He is obsessed with one thing only... POWER... He's just like me..." he paused and looked into Bulma's tear filled eyes.  
  
"Vegeta…." Bulma sobbed.  
  
"Just like I was," He corrected as his scowl softened. "Freezer cast us in the same mold," Vegeta whispered as he rested his head against Bulma's and closed his eyes. "Only I was smart enough to realize what Freezer had done to our people. Now, Nappa's turned our people against me. I've lost my race twice."  
  
"Vegeta… I…" Vegeta opened his eyes and stared directly into hers. Something danced in those dark eyes that Bulma had rarely seen in the Saiya- jin Prince, something she could even come close to fathoming.  
  
She fell silent as his gloved hand covered her mouth.  
  
"Be quiet. I've lost my entire race save for Kakarotto, and because of him…." Vegeta swallowed hard, and then continued. "Because of him, I gained you and Trunks. I refuse to lose that too."  
  
This wasn't right, but there was nothing she could do about it… one third of the earth total population had managed to make it onto the ship…  
  
To save that one third of the population, she had to sacrifice her closest friend, her husband, her son and how every many humans were left alive on the surface.  
  
Bulma squeezed her eyes shut and let the hot tears drip down her cheeks.  
  
"Trunks....... Vegeta...... Son-kuh….. forgive me for what I must do…."  
  
Muten Roshi knew this ki, and that was what scared him. It had drilled completely through the earth, and showed no signs of spiking, just climbing higher and higher… what could have caused this, he wondered…  
  
"Gokou, what have you become….?" He asked quietly as he looked intently upon the golden light.  
  
"Attention…. All crew…. Prepare for hyperspace fold…." Bulma announced as she paused to wipe away some tears.  
  
"We can't leave yet Bulma…. Gokou, Vegeta, Trunks and Goten are still down there…." Roshi informed her as he continued to stare at the light.  
  
Bulma bit her lip and shook her head. "How? Nothing could have survived that…."  
  
"Gokou could. Her survived Namek, he'll survive this too," Roshi replied as he turned and looked at Bulma, all traces of the perverted old man she knew fading into the background as a master of his art spoke.  
  
"I hope your right…. But we have to…." Bulma paused, trying yo smooth her jangled nerves. "It takes a good twenty minutes for the engines to warm up…. If they're alive…. They'll get to the ship… I'm sure they'll all be all right…"  
  
Silently, Roshi turned back to the view screen.  
  
"Gokou…. Hurry…"  
  
As Roshi turned back around, Bulma slumped into her chair. She felt drained. Her world was collapsing and nothing she could do could stop it…  
  
She buried her face in her hands and cried… for her father, for Gohan and Goten, for Trunks, for Vegeta, and for Gokou. But most of all, she cried for Chichi. She had lost Gokou twice before, but now she lost her entire family…  
  
And then she realized that she had lost her entire family as well…  
  
Minutes past, with the only sound on the bridge beside the electrical hum were Bulma's muffled sobs. Finally, when she had no more tears, she dried her red puffy eyes and stood.  
  
"Ten-san… has Chichi come to yet?"  
  
Ten sighed and nodded, looking much too old. "Yes, but she was in hysterics… the doctors had to sedate her.." Bulma closed her eyes and nodded, mouthing a silent prayer for the Son family and the souls left on earth.  
  
"Engine room: Status report."  
  
The screen spilt, one half the view of the Earth, which was beginning to crack, and the other showing a worker in the bowels of the ship.  
  
"Engines at 25% of maximum capacity, Bulma-Sama.."  
  
"Good. I want an update every 15 minutes," She said as she clicked a button, returning the screen to the view of Earth.  
  
15 minutes past quickly, and the screen once again divided in half.  
  
"Engines at 79… no 82% of maximum capacity, Bulma-Sama…"  
  
"How long until the engines are fully charged?"  
  
"Another 5 to 10 minutes."  
  
Bulma nodded and clicked the button, returning the screen to normal. She looked up rubbed her dry eyes.  
  
"Everyone buckle up…" She began, trying to sound as chipper as possibly. "I'm not exactly sure of what will happen when we go into hyperspace…. I don't want anyone to get hurt…."  
  
"Bulma…" Ten asked from the base of the high pillar on which Bulma sat. "Are you sure about this?"  
  
Bulma bite her lower lip. "Ten-san…. No…. I'm not…. But it's too late to cancel the order…."  
  
"But what if they don't make it….?"  
  
Bulma squeezed her eyes shut, shaking her head. "They have to make it…."  
  
Suddenly, the screen changed, the view of the cracked and dying Earth replaced with a scene of the engine room. "BULMA-SAMA!!! THE EARTH IS STARTING TO EXPLODE!!!!"  
  
Bulma had thought wrong, hot tears stung at her eyes, and she didn't try to hold them back.  
  
"Shit…… Son-kuh…. Vegeta…… I'm sorry….. Begin hyperspace fold…."  
  
"But…."  
  
Bulma exploded, the stress of the day too much. "DO YOU WANT TO DIE?!?!?!?! JUST DO IT!!!!"  
  
Worker gulped and nodded. "Beginning fold procedure….."  
  
The huge screen again switched to a view of the earth, golden light was pouring from every crack.  
  
The intense light surrounding the Earth blinded all.  
  
In a flash of light of it's own, Toriyama's Dream disappeared.  
  
The entire bridge was silent except for the sounds of the crew crying.  
  
"Thank God Chichi is still unconscious…. I don't think her mind could handle this…."  
  
It was all Bulma could do to hold HER mind together, she was sobbing like a new born baby, her head slumped on the arm of her high-backed chair….  
  
Ten stood dumbstruck the at last image of earth, with Chaozu quietly clinging to his leg.  
  
It was all Videl could do to keep from screaming.  
  
The arm of her leather chair was quickly being ruined by her hot salty tears, but she didn't care… at the moment, she didn't care about anything…  
  
"God….. Son-kuh…. Why now? Why did those damned Saiya-jin have to come back now? We were all so happy… God…. Vegeta…. Trunks…. My entire family is dead…. Why? WHY?"  
  
Roshi couldn't believe it… just before the… He had vanished, along with Goten, Trunks and Vegeta. It hit the old man hard, nearly sending him to the floor in tears: Son Gokou was dead.  
  
"Bulma…." He whispered. He had to be strong, everyone had to… it's was how Gokou would have wanted it. He gently embraced Bulma as the tears begin to stream down his face also. "There, there…. It'll all be fine…"  
  
Bulma growled something inaudible and pushed the old Muten away.  
  
"No," she screamed as she lost her balance and fell to her knees. "It will never be all right! Gokou is DEAD! Gohan is DEAD! Goten is DEAD! Trunks is DEAD! Vegeta is DEAD! My whole family is gone!" … it's over…. 2/3 of the population is dead…. Earth is gone… there…. There is no hope…" Sobs shook her entire body as she pounded her fist hard on the steel floor. She broke her hand, but she could feel it.  
  
Kuririn hung his head, and cradled the only thing he had of Juuhachigou left, his little girl Marron. "Juu… Juuhachigou…. I'm sorry… Gokou… your sacrifice saved us all…."  
  
"Papa, why are you crying?" Kuririn couldn't answer, instead, he just gave his daughter a squeeze, and wept silently…  
  
Videl hands balled into fists… How dare he die! "…… g…… goh…. Gohan-kun……" She clinched her eyes shut, trying, and failing to block the tears.  
  
Simultaneously, a single though entered the minds of all on the bridge…  
  
"…we need you…. Gokou….." 


End file.
